


Turning An Action Comedy Into A Harem Comedy

by Chastity



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Harem, Male Protagonist, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 83,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chastity/pseuds/Chastity
Summary: Being overpowered in Fairy Tail and making a harem. Updating Tuesdays.
Relationships: Erza Scarlet/Original Character(s), Erza Scarlet/Original Male Character(s), Izumi Konata/Original Character(s), Juvia Lockser/Original Character(s), Levy McGarden/Original Character(s), Lucy Heartfilia/Original Character(s), Lucy Heartfilia/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Part 1 (5,039 Words)**  


Lucy Heartfilia naturally turned to the door as it opened, an unfamiliar figure standing in it. No, two figures, she realized, after a moment - one was tall and handsome, wearing a pair of sunglasses, while at his side was a petite young woman with blue hair and a beauty mark. He'd drawn everyone's attention, in fact, as he swung the door open in a manner that could somehow only be described as 'badass'. Combined with his visibly muscular build, his confident stride, she had to admit she felt her heart beat a little faster.

She'd only been in the guild for a couple days, so she didn't recognize the guy at all. "Natsu, who's that?" She asked, pointing at the man in question. He was so incredibly handsome - was the girl with him his girlfriend? She hoped not.

"Huh? How should I know?" Natsu asked, blinking as he glanced over at the guy.

"You're a member of the guild!"

"Well, he's not," Natsu said, then went right back to eating fire as if the guy didn't concern him at all.

"Hello!" He declared the words, loud enough that everybody in the hall turned to listen to him. "I am the great and powerful wizard, Lee! I wish to provide this guild with my membership!"

She'd never heard of any wizards named Lee, and judging by how other guild members were looking at him, it seemed like he was just a blowhard rather than her being ignorant. She sighed a bit at that. He had such a handsome face, after all.

"Hey, what're you saying about being great and powerful?" Natsu said, suddenly perking up.

"I'm saying I'm the great Lee. You're the Salamander, Natsu Dragneel, correct? I challenge you." He drew a sword, pointing it at Natsu. She didn't want to watch what was about to happen, but she couldn't bring herself to look away. "Let us exchange blows."

"Alright, let's go," Natsu agreed, standing up and just rushing at him. Lee swung his body to one side to try to avoid Natsu's haymaker punch, coated in fire, but it didn't work - he managed to make a slender cut in Natsu's shirt before being cast off to one side, but that was all. He was tossed bodily right into the wall, and she let out a sigh.

Then he stood up, seeming completely unharmed. Even his sunglasses didn't have a speck of dust on them. "Was that your best shot?" Lee asked, a cocky smirk on his lips.

"Hell no! I'm gonna show you a real blow!" Natsu charged at Lee, another exchange of blows creating a cacophony as the man was pushed back but seemed utterly unharmed.

"He doesn't even like fighting that much," said the blue-haired girl as she plopped down next to Lucy. "He just has that kind of personality."

"That kind of personality?" Lucy asked. She was curious about the girl, too... apparently Lee wasn't all talk, if he could fight Natsu like this.

"He has to make a big show about everything. The moment he learned how to use a sword, he made us run all the way here to the Fairy Tail Guild so he could join."

"Wait... he's only just learned how to use a sword?" Lucy said, looking back at the scene. Natsu wasn't really injured, but there were some nicks here and there, while Lee seemed completely fine, not even breathing heavily as he stared down Natsu. "Then how's he fighting Natsu so well?" She remembered seeing Natsu take on those guys on the boat, or Macao when he was possessed by the Vulcan, but she couldn't understand what she was seeing.

"He's using magic. He's basically a level 99 wizard with infinite mana."

"Infinite... mana?" She just shook her head, turning back to the scene of the fight, which by this point had destroyed a couple tables.

"I was eating here!" Gray shouted angrily, standing up and taking off his shirt in one single fluid motion. "Natsu, what are you doing?"

"Hey, he challenged me. You want to blame somebody, blame him!"

"That is true," Lee agreed amicably. "I would gladly meet you with my blade as well, Gray."

"Wha- asking for a two-on-one?" Natsu demanded. "We aren't even done fighting yet, you can't go acting like I need to tag somebody in, especially not him!"

"You've not managed to leave even the slightest wound on my body-" Gray promptly flash-froze him, capturing him entirely in ice while he was distracted.

"Great. Now I can have some-" Gray started, but was interrupted as the ice seemed to simply disappear into nothing.

"As I was saying," Lee said, clearing his throat. "I think I've demonstrated a level of ability worthy of joining the Guild, but if you wish to continue fighting me, I'll take on all challengers."

"Alright, this guy's way too cocky for his own good," Gray said. "You might have managed that once, but let's see how many times you can pull it off."

"Infinite times. I have the power of a goddess behind me."

Lucy couldn't help but turn her glance to the blue-haired girl sitting down next to her. She wouldn't have described the girl as a goddess, but sometimes guys called their girlfriends that, didn't they? "So... who's the goddess?"

"Oh. Her name is Susie, she's the Goddess of Sloth, she made me and Lee both come here. To Earthland, I mean, not Fiore, or Fairy Tail."

_Ooookay,_ Lucy thought. "And what's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Konata," the girl said, straightening up. "Nice to meet you, Lucy."

"I'm L- Wait, how did you know my name?" She squinted at the girl. Konata was petite and cute, like a baby sister. "You just got here, didn't you?"

"It's a mystery~" she said, wiggling her fingers mysteriously, then flopping forward onto the table and closing her eyes.

"Wha- you can't just go to sleep!" She shook the unconscious girl, but, as it turned out, though, that was exactly what Konata could do.

* * *

It took twenty minutes for Gray and Natsu to finally get tired of fighting Lee. "This is boring! You're barely even hitting us!" Natsu whined.

"It's a waste of time," Gray said, as he took off his pants and sat down, seeming not even to realize he'd done the former.

"Fight me for real!"

"I was. I came here hoping to hone my offensive abilities as a member of the Fairy Tail Guild. I've only been able to fight with a sword for a very short period of time - not much longer than my journey to Magnolia took." He sheathed his sword. He cast his gaze across the wreckage he, Natsu, and Gray had wreaked in the guild hall, then simply walked into it, his hands reaching out. Chairs rearranged themselves, broken legs snapped back together cleanly, even spilled food was put right back where it had been. "Ah..." He said, his gaze turning towards Lucy, a certain smile on his lips.

She couldn't see his eyes behind his glasses, but she could certainly feel her cheeks warming up as he approached, his casual footsteps heading over towards her as Natsu demanded to know what kind of magic that was. "Prepare yourself," Konata mumbled in her sleep, making Lucy scowl down at her. She was just pretending to be asleep, wasn't she?

"You're truly a beautiful flower," he said, his fingers gently reaching out and running along the line of her jaw, making her breath catch in her throat as her eyes widened. His finger trailed slowly down the curve of her neck, and she could feel her heart pounding out of her chest. He was so forward, but, it wasn't as if he wasn't attractive, and apparently he was a powerful wizard, too, and-

She felt suddenly strange, and she blinked rapidly, coming back to reality to find that her bra was in Lee's hand. "White. The color of purity," he said, humming as he looked at it.

"What the hell?! Give that back!" Lucy immediately grabbed her chair and began trying to hit him with it - he simply dodged backwards with a few quick steps, leaving her to swing at open air.

"Such a beautiful lady surely hasn't forgotten her manners, has she? What's the magic word?"

Lucy definitely had not forgotten the magic words. She removed one of her keys from its chain and pointed it directly at the air. "Open the Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" There, in front of her, materialized a gargantuan minotaur-man, white and black light cloak of fur.

Then he turned his gaze over to Lucy, his eyes widening, his tail becoming excited. "Lucy-san, you're not wearing a bra today? What a rare treat! Moooo!"

"I'm not wearing a bra because that guy stole it! Get it back!" She didn't know what this guy thought he was doing, but-

He just tossed the bra directly at Taurus, who dropped his axe as he caught it. She expected him to step up and attack Taurus while he was vulnerable, but he didn't do any such thing. Why? "Moo! I'm holding the same bra that holds Lucy-san's udders! Moo!"

"Give me that back!" Lucy demanded of Taurus, feeling a burning red color in her cheeks. She hurriedly nabbed it from him, then paused as she considered how exactly to put a bra on without taking off her top. "Hey, everybody, turn away!"

Nobody did. If anything, more people turned to look at her. Lee spoke up. "Perhaps you would like to use the lavatory, if it's privacy you wish for."

H-huh? Why was he the one offering her help like this? And why did she feel appreciative when he was obviously the one responsible for her being in this position in the first place? "Thanks," she mumbled, before heading to the bathroom to get properly dressed. She was most of the way through pulling back on her top when she realized there was no logical way he should have been able to pull off her bra like that. She was all ready to rush out to angrily point her finger at him, but instead, as she stomped back out of the bathroom, she ran directly into his torso.

His very muscular, fit torso, she learned, as her nose smushed right into his sternum. "A-ah! Pervert!" She cried, her cheeks glowing.

"I am not the one who buried their face in the other party's chest," he pointed out, with such calm and eloquence that it became impossible to argue the point. He eyed her up behind his dark sunglasses, but the way his gaze moved excited her rather than annoying her. "Let me make up for that little prank by treating you to a wondrous meal. I happen to be a decent cook."

A homecooked meal? From a handsome guy? Wait, this guy was a total pervert, wasn't he? A hot pervert, though... well... she could give him a shot. Taurus had given her experience putting up with a little perversion in guys. Did stealing her bra while she was wearing it really qualify as 'little'? "It had better be fantastic," she said, huffing and crossing her arms.

He just wore an enigmatic smile. "Of course, it will be."

* * *

"Shooo good," Lucy sighed, as she munched down on the deliciously cooked and seasoned beef that Lee had served up.

"He's only been cooking for like two weeks," Konata said.

"Nuh way," Lucy said, shaking her head, her mouth still half-full, as it had been more or less continuously since she'd taken her first bite of this absolutely delicious food.

"She speaks the truth. The goddess Susie also chose to bless me with an inhuman talent at learning quickly."

"She gave you a loht of talentsh, huh," Lucy slurred out around her food, more mocking than serious.

"Indeed. These talents also become stronger the less clothes I wear."

"I shee." The words actually got processed properly by her brain a moment later, and she did a double-take. "Wait, what?" She said, swallowing what was in her mouth and not putting anything fresh in since the first time she'd spoken.

"I decided to dress slightly more conservatively for my introduction, but-" He started stripping, just like that Gray guy.

Lucy should have brought up her hand to cover up the sight of him, but she didn't. Instead, she stared openly as he disrobed, peeling off layers, removing bits, until he was wearing little more than a vest and a pair of shorts. Apparently the sleeves of his top were meant to come off. She stared openly at his bare chest, admiring the muscles and abs for a moment, a certain heat coming to his cheeks.

"You're staring, pervert," Konata offered, jolting her out of it.

"I wasn't staring!" Lucy protested quickly, raising her hands defensively. Konata's look seemed as if it was digging into the deepest darkest depths of her soul, and not finding that it liked what it saw there. "I wasn't, I wasn't!"

"You were," Konata said, taking a bite of her own food as if to emphasize that the argument was over.

"Don't worry - I'm not bothered by being stared at by such a beautiful young lady as yourself," Lee said, with an exaggerated bow that almost made his nose collide with his food as he spoke.

"I wasn't staring!" Lucy protested again.

"Then you may freely begin whenever you please," he told her. His hand reached out to cup her cheek suddenly, his thumb teasing subtly at her lower lip. She could feel her heart racing once again. She should be bothered by this, shouldn't she? He was being so... incredibly... forward. He pulled his thumb away from her chin, licking a tiny bit of sauce off the tip. "Delicious," he noted, before returning his attention back to his own food.

Wha- he couldn't do something like that just to get a bit of sauce! Wait, especially in front of a little kid. "Hey! There's a child here," she said, pointing to Konata.

"I'm older than you," Konata said.

"Wha-" Lucy could only sputter at the nonsense of such a claim. "No you aren't!"

"I'm eighteen. You're seventeen. Therefore, I am older than you."

"There's no way you're- wait, how did you know how old I was?"

Konata pretended to slump forward onto the table and fall asleep, but firstly, she obviously avoided her food, and secondly, Lucy wasn't falling for that trick twice.

"First off, you're obviously not sleeping! Second off, you're definitely not eighteen!"

"I'm eighteen, and, I'm a master of a special form of magic that makes it easy to avoid unwanted conversations."

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see that form of magic," she said, reaching out for Konata - only for the girl to suddenly disappear, in her place a truly massive sword spinning around for a moment on her chair like a top before clattering down, leaning against the edge of the table and shoving the sword back in the process. "What the heck? Where'd she go?" She lifted up the table. That had to be some kind of teleportation-replacement magic, right? She'd never heard of anybody using magic that turned you into a sword.

"If you truly wish to continue your conversation with Konata, simply grasp that sword by the hilt," Lee informed her.

Lucy grabbed the sword without hesitation. It was heavy, though not quite as much as its ridiculous size suggested. As she hefted it up with some exertion, a voice seemed to echo in her head, rather than aloud. "Doo-dee-doo, I'm a sword, I'm not thinking anything, doo-dee-doo." It was Konata's voice.

Wait. The sword really was Konata? "Nope, nope, the sword isn't anything, I'm being silly. I should put down the sword and go back to staring at Lee's chest since Konata is gone and impossible to talk to." The sword was definitely Konata. "What a silly idea, the sword definitely _isn't_ Konata. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Look, you can't fool me!" Lucy shouted at the sword. "I'm going to get answers out of you!" She shook the sword in her hand as if she was thrashing the blue-haired girl. It wobbled threateningly over her, but she was too mad.

"I'm so silly, yelling at a sword, I must look really ridiculous to Lee, who is super hot and I totally want to kiss and make out with."

Lucy decided to ignore those words and barrel on ahead. "Now tell me, how did you know my name and how old I was? Were you hired by my father or something?!" She demanded, sharply.

"That's because-" suddenly, Konata reappeared in Lucy's hands, her legs dangling over the ground as she was held up in the air. Lucy didn't let go of her, even though she weighed quite a bit. "Um. I'm... psychic. I can see the future." She waggled her fingers unconvincingly. "It's a mysterious power."

"Like I'm buying that!"

"It is true. Before she came to Earthland, Konata was an ardent student of this world, and many others."

"Oh yeah?" Lucy was skeptical. She was supposed to be from another world? Come on.

"Yeah, that sounds right," Konata agreed. "I was the top student in my class in my studies. I could hardly wait to leave the school to study more. I would stay up all night studying and then fall asleep in class and get yelled at by the teacher."

It felt like Konata was mocking her somehow with that explanation, like there was some secondary meaning to her words that Lucy didn't quite grasp. "Then tell me something that you'd only know if that were true."

"Umm." Konata tilted her head to one side. "I don't want to spoil things, though... that ruins the story. There's a reason it either doesn't happen or gets skipped over, you know?"

"That sounds like an excuse!" Lucy began to angrily wag the girl back and forth in her grasp. Konata seemed completely unconcerned by it, even as her blue hair whipped around her face. "Also stupid! Why not spoil things?"

"Umm. Hmm. You just joined the guild, didn't you?" She squirmed in her grasp. "Oh. No, that already happened, wait." She twiddled her finger in the air. "You're going to get a really good deal on a place to live in Magnolia."

"I already did that!" Lucy ground out, her expression fierce.

"You're going... to get the Gate of the Lion Key soon. Next. Oh, and Aquarius will never be happy with you so I don't know why you keep summoning her, even though she attacks you every time."

"Gkk!" Lucy dropped Konata down. "Fine, if you don't want to tell me the truth, I guess I can't make you. But I'm keeping my eye on you. Both of you!"

"You were already keeping your eye on Lee," Konata said, in a way that made it obvious that she meant it in the lewd way. "You shouldn't play so many H-games, they rot your brain."

"There are no H-games in this world," Lee said, making Konata groan and collapse to the ground in feigned agony.

Lucy had no idea what the heck an H-game was, but she did know that Konata had just opened herself up, and she was going to finally verbally one-up her. "I guess your brain's already rotted, if you love H-games that much!" She pointed down at Konata's prone form on the ground, wearing a grin of glee as she finally got in one decent lick on the girl.

"It has been," Konata said, nodding in agreement and rising from the ground. "I'm completely ruined by them. Beyond repair, in fact."

Gah! Konata had managed to effortlessly parry her verbal barb! "Lucy," Lee said, suddenly standing up. "Are you finished eating?"

She glanced down at her food, remembering how good it tasted - but also, she'd eaten a lot already, and the pause in eating had given her the chance to get the presence of mind to not just continuously consume like a glutton. She didn't want to get fat! "Yeah!"

"Excellent. Then, would you care to retire to my bedroom?" He said it with such a completely straight face, yet her cheeks immediately got hot, and she could feel the crimson tingle stretch out to her ears, her eyes widening.

"W-what?" She stammered out.

"Would you care to retire to my bedroom, so that the two of us can make love?"

"What the- no! This is like, a first date at most, and really, you were just making it up to me for stealing your bra!"

"Ah, that's true. By the way, here's your bra," he said, offering it up to her, making her suddenly incredibly aware of the fact that he had, somehow, stolen her bra all over again, without her noticing. "You will probably want to wear it going home."

"I'd like to wear it during meals and conversations too!" Lucy said, snapping it back from him and stomping over to the bathroom. When he produced her bra, it had somehow felt more like playful flirting than anything else, and she wound up feeling more embarrassed for not playing along than losing her bra. She really did have no idea how he had such dextrous fingers to slip her bra out without her noticing it, though a certain perverse part of her mind suggested that such finger-talent might be useful in other ways. That just meant she was burning bright red when she finally left his place and offered her goodbyes.

* * *

As Konata figured it, Lucy was fairly generic. A C+ character at most. She obviously served the purpose of playing the straight man outsider protagonist in the main story. In real interactions, that wasn't quite so material, and Lucy mostly made a great person to tease, given her over the top reactions and the fact that, at any time, Konata could just adopt the form of a giant sword and she wouldn't be able to do much of anything to her.

"Let us make love, Konata," came Lee's voice from behind her, wrapping her in his powerful, muscular arms. She relaxed against him for a moment, closing her eyes as he held her close. He was almost like a dashing prince from an otome game, except for the fact that he was an incorrigible pervert.

"Well, you talked me into it, I guess," she said, and he hefted her up easily, carrying her into the bedroom. He actually managed to disrobe her on the way, without really shifting her body at all, a truly ridiculous, even comical, talent. Actually, it was comical, wasn't it? This was the world of Fairy Tail, action comedy shonen, she mused, as she was laid out on the bed beneath him.

He pulled off his gear quickly, leaving the light top and shorts uncovered, his hard dick bouncing in the open air. He didn't take off his sunglasses, though. He never did. When she asked, he just said they made him look cooler, which, was true enough.

He gripped her thighs and just pushed inside her, not even warming her up first, but she found that it didn't matter at all. The feeling of his length brushing up against her inner walls, twitching and throbbing and threatening to explode at any moment, was wonderful. He had this very particular way of rolling his hips when he was inside her that made her feel like she was about to come on just the first thrust - add in the sudden arrival of his thumb at her clit, gently teasing the sensitive nub, and she was already flushed and panting within a minute of penetration.

"You feel simply wondrous, Konata," he said, his other hand gently running up her body, finding her breast and softly teasing it with his finger and thumb, gently rolling around it and making her feel even more sensitive. He leaned down over her, meeting her lips with his, hungrily stealing a kiss from her waiting mouth as he started to earnestly thrust inside her.

Her own hands reached up for him, gently wrapping around his back as they made out, his tongue teasing her own and flicking at her palate intermittently. It felt great, making her pant and gasp, her legs kicking occasionally at the air behind him as he took her in that position, his larger, stronger body seeming a delight to have looming over her, her pleasure intensifying until she came - all within a minute of him sticking his cock inside her. He was truly ridiculously good at sex, an unfair OP ability if ever there was one.

He had functionally infinite endurance, thanks to his infinite mana and time manipulation magic, constantly reverting his body back to prime form whenever he needed to catch his breath from exertion. He was soon just looming over her, playing with her breasts, teasing her clit, making her writhe in ecstasy as he fucked into her, making her come over and over again, so frequently and often she could offer little response to how good he was doing it, other than the occasional, "Eh," "This is kinda, weak," and "I dunno, maybe you should try harder."

The fact that she was obviously faking it didn't seem to keep him from becoming more enthusiastic each time it happened, so she happily enjoyed the experience of getting fucked long and hard by the handsome man she'd been brought to this world alongside. With how often they did it, and how good _she_ was getting at it, it was sometimes hard for her to believe she'd still been a virgin on showing up. Also because she'd played a truly prodigious amount of H-games, as any young teenager with access would.

He finally came inside her after around thirty minutes, and she let out a long sigh as she felt him release. Her whole body sagged on the bed beneath him, skin lightly slick with sweat, and she lidded her eyes, all ready to go to sleep now that he was done-

Then he used his magic on her, and she snapped back to full consciousness, her body as energetic and clean as it had been before the sex had even started. She was a little surprised, but only a little - he'd done this a couple times before. "Are you excited because of Lucy?"

"She's a beautiful woman, but so are you," he told her, caressing her cheek. "I was simply enjoying the sweet pleasure of taking a woman in our own bed, where no one can interrupt us." He paused, pulling out of her, reaching down for his cock and making all her juices vanish from it instantly, his bare length twitching in the air. "I've been focusing on your pleasure so far, Konata; don't you think it's time you return the favor?"

Bah! He just wanted her to suck him off. She could tell that, but... he was handsome, and he had made her come like a hundred times. She guessed she could do it, for his sake. She rose up on the bed, leaning forward towards his erect penis, opening her mouth wide and simply taking it inside her mouth. She'd never done it before, so she wound up just bobbing up and down the top half of his cock, sure that her gag reflex wouldn't let him go any deeper.

His fingers gently caressed her hair, and he gave her this wonderfully warm smile that made her feel genuinely appreciated as she started to lick his length. He sighed, settling down to sit, and started to offer her compliments... in his own way. "Your beauty mark really brings out your face as you swallow my length into your mouth. The stretching of your lips, your hollowed cheeks, your lewd face is incredibly gorgeous and sensual." She did smile a little. Even if he was kind of a weirdo, he could bring back the dead and heal any wound, so, coming on this isekai fantasy adventure wasn't such a bad thing. "I also enjoy seeing your butt in this position - you have a tendency to slightly sway it, back and forth, as though aroused merely by being down there."

Her cheeks glowed at that, warmth flooding her, but she only intensified her blowjob. He _was_ complimenting her, after all, calling her sexy and cute and all those other things, as she worked her way up and down his cock. Her tongue bobbed, and she sucked and slurped, working hard to bring him off - something that didn't actually take that much longer to get the desired effect, and he groaned as he unloaded in her mouth, his sticky cum filling her mouth. She swallowed eagerly, and he pulled out of her mouth with a long sigh, as if completely and utterly satiated.

He continued to pet her even then, and she enjoyed the soft caress of his fingers through her hair, as he trailed about and teased it. His dick continued to absently twitch in front of her, as if silently requesting a round three. Her jaw was a bit sore, even if he could fix it instantly, and thirty minutes was plenty enough sex, though. "You forgot to actually join the guild, Lee," she pointed out. "You just got in a fight with Gray and Natsu." She shook her head as his eyes widened. "You got completely distracted by Lucy."

"I was distracted by the pleasure of her, and your, company, as well as the tenuous possibility of spending time with both of you, in carnal delights," he explained, treating the fact that he'd been angling for a threesome as if it was just some boring matter. She rolled her eyes at his antics.

"If you don't join the guild, you won't be able to have sex with Erza," she reminded him. She couldn't have gotten him to get dressed ("dressed") quicker if she'd turned into a demon and started threatening to eat him. It wasn't one minute later when he was rushing out the door, and she was following after him. She should join the guild too, after all.

> Based on this CYOA: https://imgur.com/gallery/Dv9Bynq
> 
> New You 3  
> Starting Gear, Epic Set 5  
> World Knowledge: Encyclopedic 2  
> Waifu, Weapon Waifu, Power of Love (Great Teacher) 11 (Konata Izumi)  
> RNG Location: City 0  
> World: Fairy Tail 5  
> Infinite Mana, Hidden Power 13  
> Harem Protagonist, World of Waifus, Harem Life 9  
> Restore State, Mind Restore, Futures Past 23  
> Swift Learning, Perfect Memory, Applied knowledge 9  
> Bestow Skill 5 (Great Teacher with Konata)  
> Rule of Cool, Stylish 6  
> Sexual Prowess 3  
> Favored Enemy (Mages) 5  
> Drawbacks:  
> Quirky (×2) +9  
> Lost Sense: Anosmia (Smell) +10  
> Naked Power +10
> 
> Quirks:  
> Chūnibyō - Speaks in an overwrought and self-important style.  
> Sunglasses - Wears sunglasses indoors, outdoors, during sex, while in the bath, etc.  
> Cocky Pervert - Confident, steals panties/bras, sekihara king.


	2. Lullaby

Mirajane gave Lee a pleasant smile. He was a little odd, but that was just normal, in the Fairy Tail family. Cana was currently drinking an entire barrel of alcohol, for example. "You wanted to join the guild?"

"Yes. I'm afraid that, much to my chagrin, I became distracted by other matters, and forgot to request membership. What must I do to join?" He spoke like he was a knight out of some story speaking to his liege lord. It was silly, but in an endearing way.

"Oh, there isn't really anything much. Just a simple contract that outlines how membership works. It isn't a magical contract or anything, don't worry."

"Then I will take this contract, read it thoroughly, and sign it with flourish," he declared, with an imperious pointing of her finger.

She involuntarily let out a small laugh at his over-the-top antics, and he didn't seem offended at all. "Certainly. Just a moment."

"Get me one too," came a female voice, sounding rather less enthused. It was his traveling companion - Mirajane hadn't caught her name. "I'm going to be hanging around with this guy anyway, so I might as well join the guild too."

"You make me sound like some brigand who kidnapped you," Lee said, faux offense in his voice.

"I mean, you basically did," the girl pointed out, making Mirajane pause, two contracts in her hands.

"She exaggerates! I chose her as my companion on this grand quest, she certainly isn't a kidnapping victim! She can leave at any time." It seemed like there was just a trace of anxiety on Lee's face as he said those words, as if he were inwardly sweating even as he kept up the facade.

"Yeah, it's more like you have to take responsibility for me, given all the things you've done to me," Konata declared.

Lee pushed up his sunglasses, suddenly more confident. "I would happily show you the things that I did to Konata just a few scant minutes ago, Mirajane, if you would allow me." The way he said it left no ambiguity he was referring to sexual things, and Mirajane just smiled. A bit of playful flirting between lovers, not anything serious.

"Oh, that's quite alright. I'm sure Konata would get jealous, anyway," she offered, placing the twin contracts down on the bar between them. "Now, read them and sign them.

* * *

A wizard guild contract seemed like some complex and epic thing, but this was shorter than most EULAs. The whole thing fit on a single page, and it didn't have any real legalese. It was about what you'd expect, so Konata signed it without hesitation. Lee's own signature was a flourish of a thing, and he received a stamp to his forearm before Konata even finished reading.

When she had, she signed her name. "Put the stamp on my stomach," she said. That way, if she wanted to hide her affiliation with the guild, she wouldn't get obviously caught out like how Lucy had during the Daybreak arc, because she'd gotten her stamp on the back of her right hand. It was a pretty goofy mistake, even for a gag manga like Fairy Tail, given that Lucy wasn't supposed to be an idiot. Mirajane stamped her on the left side of her stomach.

Then the ground shook a bit, a heavy thumping noise seeming to resonate through her whole body, creating this vague tingling in her ears and jaw as she glanced towards the door. Erza strode inside, carrying the five meter long monster horn over her shoulder. Some nameless side character that Konata didn't immediately recognize asked what the heck she brought along; Erza gave the story of how the locals had given it to her as a present, and she'd brought it to the guild hall.

She had a certain calm confidence to her demeanor, as she cast her gaze around the guild hall. With striking red hair and full plate armor, she made quite an immediate impression. She dressed down half the people there, complaining about Cana's drinking, Visitar's dancing, and so on. When she saw that Natsu and Grey weren't there, her gaze seemed to hone in on Lee.

Automatically, Konata took a couple steps to the side, away from him. Erza was a seriously dangerous person in a fight, able to intimidate basically every wizard in the guild, and Lee had a wide variety of incredible quirks which mostly seemed to make him really good at ticking people off and getting into fights so far. "A new guild member," she said, as she strode up to Lee, visibly looking him over. "I'm glad to see the guild is growing. I hope that the current lot haven't served to dissuade you from your membership."

"I am the great and mighty wizard Lee." Erza nodded and took that statement completely in stride, with a po-faced seriousness. "I traded blows with Natsu and Grey on my first arrival, but such was simply a delight."

"Those two fought you together?" She seemed surprised by that. Right, they were currently arch-rivals who hated each other. "I hope that it wasn't too bad."

"They didn't leave a scratch," he boasted, making her seem surprised. Of course, Konata knew that even if they didn't leave a scratch, that didn't mean it didn't hurt every time he got hit. In fact, since he was heavily clothed at the time, his healing would have been at reduced efficiency, so it probably hurt a lot.

"Then we're lucky to have such a capable wizard as a new member," she said, smiling.

"I'm lucky to be able to speak to such a beautiful woman," was his reply. She even seemed to smile slightly, and then Konata noticed that in his hand was a bra. He lifted it up with his hands. "A quite busty one, too, by the looks of it."

Konata raised her arms defensively, closing her eyes, fully expecting Lee to get kicked into the dirt. Instead, there was only the soft sound of Erza's voice, speaking as if what he'd just done didn't bother her at all. "That's an impressive feat you performed there. May I ask how you managed it?"

"I am one of the most talented bra stealers in the world," he explained, with utter, unbridled confidence, making Konata wince once again, only squinting at the scene before her.

"I see. May I have my bra back, then?"

"Of course. I would never deny such a beautiful lady whatever she wanted," he said, smiling and offering up her bra to her. When she reached for it, he leaned down to kiss the back of her hand. Rather than smack him like Konata fully expected - that's the classic response, isn't it? - she just faintly flushed, a slight pink note appearing on her cheek.

Then she was engulfed in bright golden light, and the bra disappeared from her hand when the armor reappeared. "While a fascinating talent, I would appreciate it if you didn't use it on me again, Lee."

"I'm afraid I can't promise that. My free spirit resists such commands, no matter how beautiful or powerful the woman making them." Okay, now he was definitely going to get it.

"Very well," she said, her gaze sharpening. "As long as you're prepared to pay the price for such indiscretion."

...he already had her bra in his hand again. "I'm always ready to pay any price, to chase down my dreams," he explained, lifting her bra up to examine it more closely.

"Give me back my bra," she said, sounding a bit testier this time. He obediently handed it over anyway, and once again she glowed with golden light and the bra vanished. "Since you've claimed to be able to best Natsu and Grey, you'll be coming with me on a highly dangerous mission I'd been planning to bring Natsu and Grey on. They'll be coming as well, of course."

"I hardly think of it as a punishment, to be made to accompany a beautiful lady like yourself." Alright, that had to be the last straw, right?! No... Erza was blushing faintly pink, swallowing and averting her gaze like a schoolgirl with a crush! There had to be a limit to his ability to seduce women, right? Right!? "May I bring Konata along with me, or would it be too dangerous?"

"Hey, don't drag me into this!" She wanted to laze around, not go on dangerous quests.

"Konata," Erza said. "If you wish to come with us, I can make no true guarantee of your safety, but I do not allow my comrades to be injured lightly." She placed one hand on Konata's shoulder, her expression utterly serious, only moderately ruined by the fact that _once again_ , Lee had Erza's bra in his hand. He was even showing its size to her while Erza was distracted - she was a J-cup, apparently. Wow.

"Konata, if you choose to stay here, you'll be unable to enjoy all the unending delights I bring you," Lee said, his voice equally grave and serious as Erza's had been despite the obviously different subject matter.

Well... he was like, really really good at sex, so... "I'll come along."

"Hm." Erza paused, turning to Lee and instantly grabbing the bra from his hand, not even bothering to complain about it. "What delights might these be, if they get that sort of response from her?"

"The carnal sort. I am-"

"Please, say no more," Erza said, raising her hand. "It is crass to speak of a woman's sex life too freely."

* * *

Lucy could only wonder why Mirajane had forced her along on this mission. There was already Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy, Konata, **and** Lee. Why did she need to be there?

"I can't believe you bought that ridiculous story of his," Gray said with a loud huff.

"I can't believe it either!" Natsu said. "He didn't beat us, he just kept getting kicked around the guild hall until we got bored!"

"I merely said that I was utterly uninjured, which was the truth," Lee replied.

Ah, that was why. They were all insane lunatics!

"Whatever the case may be," Erza said, "Lee will be joining us on this dangerous mission. I expect you to behave yourselves appropriately."

"I'll go along, under one condition," Natsu said.

"A condition?" Erza asked.

"What the hell are you saying, Natsu!" Grey hissed, with what actually sounded like a bit of genuine camaraderie. "I'll do anything for you any time, Erza! Don't worry about me!"

"Let's hear Natsu's condition."

"Once we're back, I want to take you on! I'm stronger than I was last time we fought," Natsu said, with a serious expression on his face.

"Very well. You have grown much in that time. I accept your challenge."

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu said, breathing out a gust of flame.

"If I can add a condition too," Lee said, making everyone turn to him, "it would be to have a bra that you have-"

"Ehh-eh!" Lucy hurriedly jumped up in front of him, covering his mouth with her hands. "Haha, a funny joke, Lee!" She was supposed to play peacemaker, that couldn't happen if he was going around perving on Erza! His incorrigible nature was maybe a little cute, or perhaps admirable, but this was a step well beyond reason! He was going to get himself killed! Gray and Natsu were both terrified of this woman!

"Let him speak, Lucy," Erza said.

Hesitantly, she removed her hands. "I would like a bra you have worn."

"Your request is denied," Erza said, immediately. "This is a punishment for your previous misbehavior, as you will recall." She grabbed the bra that had appeared in his hands at some point, then glowed golden as it vanished into thin air. "If you can behave yourself, and prove yourself worthy on this mission, then perhaps it can be a reward for your cooperation the next time we go on a mission together."

Lee raised one fist in triumph. Lucy just stared, dumbfounded by what was going on in front of her.

"Ah, the train has arrived," Erza said, dragging her massive load of luggage behind her.

* * *

Natsu lay unconscious with his head resting in her lap, her way of helping him with his motion sickness. Gray was showing off his ice magic to Lucy, who was quite impressed with his sophisticated sculptures. Konata was just laying in her seat, legs kicking at the air in boredom.

Her actual attention was on Lee, however. He was... startlingly handsome. She felt as if she should behave more strictly with him, but, beyond his... perverse behavior, she couldn't find much fault with him. Contrary to what some at the Guild had said about him, he didn't seem inclined to start a fight, and he was certainly better behaved than Gray or Natsu, who were at one another's throats whenever she turned away from them. All Lee did was steal bras, and he did give them back on request. Certainly, it was a violation of the common social norms, but was that truly such a grievous sin?

Especially as... it sort of excited her. There was obviously the fact that he had managed to do something like that, through the layers of her armor, showing off a startling degree of dexterity. She was intrigued, and would probably have justified to someone else that her staring was because she wanted to catch the moment of the act itself, to figure out how she pulled off such a feat. In reality, that wouldn't work, as her gaze wandered from his face, to his bare chest, to his face, to his bare chest, an endless back and forth that left her feeling all kinds of intense things, but she maintained a schooled, careful expression.

She couldn't let her feelings become too obvious. She just swallowed and tried to forcibly turn her attention back to Gray and Lucy. As they spoke about something she didn't pay much attention to, he pulled off his shirt, making Lucy squeal in distress, but she scarcely even noticed - her attention was on Lee, out of the corner of her eyes. She took in a deep breath, trying to steady her heartbeat...

* * *

Lee had wandered the train for a bit to stretch his legs, and now he was settling back down into his seat, pulling out a piece of paper and starting to scribble on it. Erza couldn't help but look at him, curiosity blooming in her chest. Was he an artist as well as a bra-thief? Were his hands as skilled with a pencil as at stealing clothing? Perhaps he would make a portrait of her, if she asked? He hummed, the paper twisting subtly, as if by some magic - then it reverted. The process repeated a half-dozen times, and then he finally turned the piece of paper over to face her. "Is this the guy?"

It was one of the four men she'd seen discussing stealing something on behalf of Eisenwald. She started at the picture, immediately going on the battle path. "Yes. How did you draw this?"

"I used time magic to fast-forward the picture, then repeated until I got it right."

An impressive technique, but it was clear to her that she had spoken without sufficient clarity. "I meant, how did you know what he looked like?" She corrected.

"Oh. He's a couple cars down."

Erza rose to her feet immediately, yanking on the emergency cord for an emergency stop. If a member of the Eisenwald guild - one who'd claimed he was going to steal some incredible artifact for the guild - was aboard this train, letting it continue on its path was incredibly dangerous.

Konata leaned over to Lee, whispering in his ear. "You're using meta-knowledge to cheat, you know?" Meta knowledge? Cheat?

"We can't be certain of anything. The path of canon is thin, and cannot be relied upon." He rose to his feet as well. Canon? Was he religious? Which god, or gods, did he worship? Perhaps she should learn about it, so she could better relate to him... "Let us put our all into this task! We cannot risk him or his guild using the Lullaby flute," he declared.

"The what?" Lucy asked. She paused suddenly, jerking in shock. "No- what?"

Lee semed confused as well. Konata just stuck her tongue out at him, having a sort of 'serves you right' expression on her face. After a couple seconds, he spoke. "Yes. It was a flute with a skull with six eyes on it or something. It's the Lullaby flute, the song it plays kills the people who hear it," he said, as if reciting from memory. "I saw it in his bag." He didn't sound like his normal self at all, as he spoke - then he quickly shook his head, pushing his sunglasses back up. "We must handle this with caution and precision."

"It's the Lullaby flute? That's... that's incredibly dangerous," Lucy said. "We do need to act fast."

The train finally came to a stop, and Erza grabbed Natsu by the hair, yanking him to his feet. He wriggled in her grasp, but he found his legs quickly. "What's going on?"

"A member of the Eisenwald guild is on this train with us - the one who stole the magic device I spoke of."

"The Aye-zen-vault?" Natsu asked.

"I just got done explaining this, Natsu, if you had simply paid attention, you would know this." Konata laughed at that for some reason, but Erza was too focused on the task before her. "This man is our target," she said, drawing up the picture. "Lee's impeccable artistic skills and keen eye for detail revealed him to us. Let's go."

* * *

The man was a capable fighter, but he was no competition for six members of the Fairy Tail guild. Even if Konata's magic appeared to consist of turning herself into a gargantuan sword, which she used herself, finding it stronger and more maneuverable than any of her other blades. The Eisenwald member attempted to grab for the flute in his baggage - it was just as Lee described, save for having three eyes instead of six - but Lee simply used his magic to place the flute back in his bag each time he brought it to his lips. In short order, she had brought the man down, binding his hands behind his back.

"That went far more easily than I would have expected," Erza said, letting out a sigh of relief as the man was bound. "Your comrades will never be receiving this dangerous flu-"

It was spewing out some kind of black and purple smoke. "You wizards... so boring and weak..." came a voice that could only be described as truly malign. Then suddenly the smoke was snapped back inside the flute. "What the- no, I'm coming out, I'm going to destroy all of you," it said, again smoke beginning to emanate from the flute's skull-mouth.

"I will never allow you free, monster. I can keep forcing you back into that flute until the end of days." There was a vicious, animalistic, demonic growl, the sound like some kind of being from another world, but Lee didn't flinch at all. He wasn't merely capable, quick-witted, and artistic, he was also confident and capable of effectively leveraging his unique kind of magic. An incredible man... the minor peccadillo of a bit of perversion was nothing, compared to that. "Or perhaps I could simply force you forward in time, to the point where these three have already defeated you?"

"You think I could be defeated by such petty wizards?" Demanded the demonic being.

"I know you could," he said, iron certainty in his voice.

"Oh yeah, he's right, it's Erza, Gray, and Natsu who defeat it if it gets out of there," came Konata's voice - she'd heard it frequently, as she swung the great blade in her hands about. "I guess it's better to do it in the middle of the countryside than crush the guild hall like in canon." There was that term again. Canon. "Oh, right! You can hear my thoughts. Uhh. Sorry, just musing, actually-" she became an ordinary girl again, with Erza's hands still wrapped around her ankle. "Totally forget what I was thinking about."

"Very well. Given your clear good intentions, you may consider it forgotten," Erza agreed. Whatever secret Konata - and perhaps Lee? - had, it was clear that they had the best interests of those around them at heart, or else they wouldn't have helped stop such a malicious force.

"Wow, I can't believe that actually worked," Konata said awed by her.

"I'm going to try burnin' it!" Natsu shouted, grabbing the flute and incinerating it before anybody could stop him. An alien scream escaped it, and Lee kept his hands up, ready for whatever being had been imprisoned within it to come to life. It didn't, though. It was simply gone.

"I can't believe that actually worked," Lucy said, echoing Konata's words a moment before, before turning her gaze to Natsu. "You idiot! What if he'd gotten free?!"

"Then Lee woulda just put him back... in the flute..." Natsu said, slowly beginning to process his plan properly. He had the look of one attempting to come up with some way that he was actually in the right the whole time.

"So long as we are victorious, and the threat handled, then I can consider this a blessed day, for the Fairy Tail, and Fiore!" There was no point in recriminations at this stage of the mission. It was a complete success in every detail.

Right up until the next stop, where the entire Eisenwald guild tried to seize the train and all its contents.


	3. Erigor & Virgo

Konata let Erza wield her, her sword body serving as an excellent melee weapon for the freakishly strong woman to wield and simply carve through the ranks of the Eisenwald guild. They'd come in force to meet the train, just like- she expected, but forgot about, because, she'd figured they'd be meeting Kageyama, yeah, that was it.

"If it is truly such an imposition on your privacy, to be wielded like this," Erza said, grunting as the sword swung neatly through the air, "perhaps you would prefer to be wielded by Lee instead?"

Lee was pretty good with his hands, but he was also not as good with a sword, so this made sense from an optimization perspective. Give the best gear to the highest level character. "I do not understand what that means, but if it is your wish, I will wield you with all my well-honed skill. I appreciate you placing your faith in me."

"What the hell is this Kageyama?" That was the leader of the Eisenwald guild, complaining and yelling at his employee's incompetence. He used his wind magic to propel himself away from Konata's incoming sword-body. She could feel Erza slow, just a minute amount, with exhaustion.

"I'm hardly tired at all," Erza said, but she could hear Erza's thoughts, the way she was now taking care with her breathing to remain oxygenated. "I see. The connection goes both ways." _I will ask her what her relationship to Lee is later._

Konata would have to make sure to revert back to her normal form before then. Erza let out a small chuckle as she rushed towards Erigor, blade in hand. "If it's something you'd prefer to keep private, I can respect that."

"Damn flies, buzzing on about nothing! What the hell are you talking about?!" Erigor demanded, as he narrowly avoided another furious slash of Konata's body. She was trying to will herself to get that extra inch, but it wasn't quite enough.

It would probably be easier if Lee gave Erza a bit of extra juice. Natsu, Lucy, and Gray were preoccupied with the mass of Eisenwald guild members, churning their way through them like this was Dynasty Warriors. "Lee! Konata suggested you give me extra juice?" Erza called out, not taking her eyes off Erigor for a moment, her thoughts a constant stream of analysis, taking into account every single move her opponent was making. It was like something out of Death Note.

"She is correct. To waste my talents on this chaff was an act of foolishness on my part, Lady Erza." Konata could hear the doki-doki sound of Erza's heart at being called Lady Erza, and then the twitch as Erza realized as much. "Undo!" He cried out.

Erza felt relieved. All the sense of pain and exhaustion simply vanished in a moment. Fights could be quite taxing, more the longer they went on. Now she could easily bring the edge up against Erigor. The man tried to escape, hurriedly flying back and cursing - then Lee simply shouted out "Undo!" again and he was in arm's reach, screaming in surprise as she brought the flat of Konata's blade down upon the side of his head, sending him crashing to the ground below.

"Your skills are truly invaluable, Lee," Erza said, smiling as she continued to hold Konata in her arms. "Speaking of, are you and-" Konata transitioned back to being a normal human girl, currently being held upside down by the ankles by Erza, leaving her panties entirely exposed. To everybody on the train. Her hands went to cover up her panties even as she felt a flush to her cheeks. "My apologies," Erza said, putting the girl down on her feet now. "You should warn me before you turn back."

"I prefer to keep my secrets," Konata said, dusting herself off, trying to look cool. When you thought about it, she'd been the one to actually deal the final blow to Erigor, so, it made sense that she should feel cool and calm and collected, no matter what state of dress she was in.

"You weren't keeping a whole lot of secrets just then!" Came the perky voice of Happy, the annoying comic relief character that had to be in every anime. Normally she liked him well enough, but normally he wasn't making fun of her!

"I'm going to reveal the terrible secret of your tragic backstory if you don't back off," she said, her voice cold as ice. Happy hurriedly rushed behind Lucy, using her as a defense.

"She's scary, Lucy," Happy whispered in Lucy's ear.

"Why are you hiding behind me of all people?!" Lucy asked, practically screaming the question out, more a demand than a question proper.

"I... had something to tell you, actually?" Happy paused, struggling to remember. What was it he was talking about? Konata tried to remember. "Tasty, testy, tonsil..." he began muttering.

"Oh, you have the Virgo key," Konata said, suddenly realizing.

"What?" Lucy whipped her head around to face Happy, bewildered. "And what does that have to do with things that are tasty?! Have you been eating the key?!"

"No! I took it from Count Everlue!" Happy said, sounding proud of himself. He produced a golden key from... somewhere that Konata didn't want to spend too much time thinking about. It was hammerspace. Just hammerspace. "Well, actually, Virgo said her contract was void since he'd been arrested..."

"Aha!" Lucy said, raising one finger triumphantly. "This proves your prognostications false, Konata!" She pointed her finger directly at Konata in challenge. "You're not capable of seeing the future at all! Now tell me how you really knew my name!" She rushed forward, pinching Konata's cheeks and just pulling at them.

Ah... she'd forgotten that Lucy didn't get the Virgo key until the Eisenwald arc. "I just forgot that Happy was so dumb," Konata replied.

"What? I'm not dumb!" Happy started pulling at her cheeks too, joining in on the sadistic mistreatment that Lucy was putting her through as she had no choice but to meekly submit. Turning into a sword would let her read her thoughts, after all!

"It all kind of blurs together, you know? Help me, Lee," she said, raising one hand to the man who'd dragged her on his isekai adventure, fingers weakly clawing at the air. She wasn't really afraid or anything, Lucy was a big old softy deep down, but the pinching of her cheeks was getting painful.

Suddenly, there was Lee, and suddenly, there was Lucy's bra in his hands, getting experimentally played with. 60G, apparently. Lucy still hadn't noticed her missing bra. "Now you're going to tell me the real secret of how you knew my name, you little brat," Lucy demanded, getting increasingly steamed up.

"I know your bra size too," Konata said, though she couldn't actually smile, being abused by both Happy and Lucy at once.

"G-guh?! Lee!" Lucy hurriedly covered her top with one hand, fingers reaching out to grab the bra from him. With her letting go, Konata had no trouble at all getting Happy off her face, just beating away the flying cat with ease.

"Guh... Natsu... I've been beaten..." Happy moaned from the ground. He was totally exaggerating his pain, those were some light slaps.

"Oh, calm down. Lee can just heal you up, right, Lee?" Natsu said.

"He's not going to be healing anybody except himself when I'm through with him! Open the Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" Lucy raised her key up to the air.

* * *

Virgo drew together her new body, much less massive in scope than the one that her previous master had preferred. The only similarity was the pink hair and the maid's uniform, the former a sign of her deep and loving heart, the latter a sign of her deep and loving service to her master or mistress, no matter who they may be. Her body type was more conventionally attractive than her last had been, but in no way would it outshine her new mistress's physique in the breast or buttocks, or her beauty in the face, and cause her to experience any jealousy.

"Did you call, Mistress?" She bowed low as she appeared.

"Wow! She lost weight!" Natsu said, seeming startled.

"Are you stupid? She's a completely different person!" It was her Mistress speaking, and she turned to face her. "A-ah, you look very different all of the sudden," Lucy said, her finger vaguely trembling.

"That is correct. As a loyal servant of my Master or Mistress, I will take the form that my Master or Mistress prefers, and faithfully do my work."

"Okay, great, now get my bra back from that guy!" Lucy pointed at a man, one wearing gently tanned skin, with lovely blonde-silver hair, a muscular chest, and the leering look of a man willing to punish any woman who dared to cause him troubles.

"As you wish, Mistress," Virgo stated, shifting her weight, ready to fight the man despite how handsome he was. Perhaps he would defeat and punish her, but she had to try her hardest not to allow that to happen.

"L-let's not use Mistress," her Mistress said.

"Very well then, Dominatrix."

"That's even worse!"

"How about 'Princess', then, Mistress?"

"Princess is great," her Princess said. "Now get my bra back."

"As you wish, Princess." She jet forward - and he immediately simply threw the bra directly at her face, blinding her momentarily. She pulled the bra off her face, and stepped back towards her Princess. "Here you are, Princess."

"N-never mind that," her Princess said, though she snapped the bra back from Virgo, "he totally stole your bra too!"

Hm. She did feel slightly drafty in the chest region suddenly. She glanced over at Lee, who was closely inspecting the bra she had been wearing when she had come into the human world. "I see." She stared for a long second at him, truly having no prior experience with a subject like this, then she realized what she had to do. "Princess, please punish me for failing to protect my brassiere." She leaned forward, presenting her ass to her Princess. Rather than spanking her, however, her Princess instead began tearing at her own hair for some reason.

How unfortunate.


	4. Erza Visits Lee's Home

The group was making their way back to Magnolia and the Fairy Tail guild, their mission completed with speed and ease thanks to Lee's intervention. They weren't even injured or tired in the aftermath of taking on an entire dark guild - all thanks to Lee. Erza couldn't help but keep glancing his way as they sat on the train, Natsu's once-more unconscious body draped across her lap. When the train finally deposited them back in Magnolia and they began to go their separate ways, Erza followed after Lee rather than going on her own path, dragging her luggage behind her as she followed him and Konata.

She kept a healthy distance from them, and the pair did not appear to notice her intent. Certainly, they glanced back her way from time to time, but they didn't speed up, or try to take numerous turns to lose her, or confront her. They merely began to whisper to one another in hushed tones while their gazes repeatedly went behind them. She was managing to maintain a low profile, keeping her eyes focused dead ahead. It also happened to give her an excellent look at Lee's toned butt.

Lee and Konata appeared to have a home of their own, or perhaps it was simply rented. No, when they arrived, Lee whispered something to Konata, she rolled her eyes, and left him alone. Presumably she lived somewhere else, then. That was valuable information she could use in the future, that he lived alone. Her reconnaissance mission had been a success, and she began to change directions, planning to drag her luggage back to her own home.

"You're leaving already?" Lee asked, making her start as she turned around to face him. "Such a beautiful lady shouldn't have to drag such a great weight all around town without any break," he said.

"It's no great weight for me," she replied casually. He had obviously noticed her presence, but simply assumed their paths were similar, and was now offering his home to her as a place to take a temporary rest, unnecessary as it might be. No, this was an opportunity - she could surreptitiously examine his home environment, which might reveal more about his interests, without raising his suspicions. "But I appreciate the offer. You're welcome to visit my own place at any time," she said, genially.

Rather than taking the several minutes she expected, Lee simply used his time magic to "warp the luggage forward," until it was piled up inside his home as if it had been brought in by their own hand. Such an impressive application of his magic! Many mages chose to focus on their combat abilities, such as Natsu, but it was obvious that Lee was using his abilities for their various valuable domestic and daily functions. It showed a kind of thoughtfulness that she could admire, as she also used her Requip ability to rapidly shift between various clothes when it wasn't necessary to be in armor.

In fact, it wasn't necessary to be in armor at the moment. That realization caused her to requip into a more appropriate outfit.

Not one of her numerous sexy dresses, but a more subdued sweater. After all, Lee currently thought she was simply a friend visiting - suddenly shifting into some dress appropriate to clubs or balls would no doubt be strange, given the homey environment. A sweater did have the advantage of being a classically sexy clothing in its own right, of course, and by the way that Lee openly eyed her up, gaze running up and down her body, it was entirely effective. She could feel her cheeks heat somewhat at his stare, visible even behind his sunglasses, his uninhibited nature meaning that even when he had simply invited a comrade into his home to allow her a brief rest, he would gladly eye her up given the slightest opportunity. She was not embarrassed of her own body - what sense would there be in being embarrassed of her own body? - but she still felt a strange warmth as he eyed her up like that.

"You have a carefully sculpted body, as if by one of the gods themselves," he told her. That only intensified the warmth, which grew across her cheeks and slid down to her torso.

She didn't let it show on the outside. "Thank you. You are quite attractive yourself," she told him, with a brisk nod. It was true, and there was no shame in saying true things.

"Your eyes wander my home freely - would you like to see what condition my bedroom is in?"

His bedroom? Such an intimate space would doubtless contain many of his most vital, personal details. She rapidly nodded. "I would be honored if you would show me to it."

He took her hand in his, drawing her along with him, his fingers subtly running against the back of her hand in a way that caused her heart to beat faster than it had during the entire fight with the Eisenwald guild. She could hardly even hear herself think, as he drew her to his bedroom. The most prominent thing she noticed was that the main attraction of the bedroom was clearly the bed. It was large, and just by looking at it, you could tell it was made of some kind of soft material intended to make for the most luxurious of sleeps. Her hands reached out for it, pressing down, and she couldn't help but feel some small pang of jealousy that Lee had such a pleasant bed. She could sleep anywhere, under any conditions, but still.

"It's clear to me that you wish to use the bed," Lee said. "I'd gladly allow you to."

"I could not in good conscience put such a valueless comrade out of his own bed merely for my own convenience," Erza replied. He truly was a kind man, but she really should be going.

There was a brief pause, as Lee stared at her for a long second. He stepped towards her, getting within a foot, his expression partly obscured by his sunglasses, and she simply stared at him, confused at his sheer closeness for several seconds - then suddenly she felt a brisk air around her arms and stomach and neck despite the fact that she was wearing a sweater. She looked down to discover the cause: she was not, in fact, wearing a sweater any longer, but simply a bra, and her sweater was instead in Lee's hands. "That is - truly an astounding talent," she said, turning her gaze back to Lee's own.

Then he placed his hands on her shoulders and began to push. She remained still in her location, his feet scraping backwards against the ground. "Have I offended you somehow, that you're now trying to push me out of your home?"

"No," he told her, his voice iron hard as he straightened up once more, giving up on pushing her. "I was trying to push you down onto the bed, so that we could make sweet love and enjoy all sorts of carnal delights together."

"I see." Her heart was hammering in her chest at an incredibly fast pace, so loud now that it felt like it was thundering in her ears. "You should make your intentions clear in the future," she declared, removing her clothing entirely with a quick use of Requip.

He looked at her strangely for a moment, as though befuddled by her words - then his head began to tilt downward as he drank in her naked body. She began to remove his own clothes, her hands hurriedly pulling away his rather limited clothing choice, revealing more of his handsome, attractive body, her lips parting softly in anticipation of the delights that were no doubt about to come. She'd never felt this way about a man - and never done this sort of thing with one.

No, she had undressed herself in front of men, of course, that was nothing worth remarking on in particular. But they were going to make love once their naked bodies were fully exposed. Her fingers went to his sunglasses to pull them off, and his own hand snapped up to them, holding them in place firmly. "Please remove your sunglasses," she stated, her voice firm as she began to peel them inch by inch away from his face.

"No, if you remove my glasses, my incredible powers will no doubt be crushed."

"That is absurd. Take off your sunglasses." He was fighting her quite hard, but she was the stronger of the two of them, so she soon managed to drag his sunglasses off his face, and neatly set them to one side. By the time she'd turned her attention back to him, he'd put a fresh pair on his face. "You cannot be expecting for us to lose our chastities together while you are wearing sunglasses."

"I am afraid that is exactly what I am expecting," he told her.

There was a long moment of silence. It was followed by several attempts to remove or crush his sunglasses, but he appeared to have a great number of them, and would replace one with the other. Eventually, she had to give it up. "Fine. If you wish to wear sunglasses during our first incident of carnal relations, then I suppose I cannot stop you." She had just been trying, and failed to do so, after all.

At her admission of defeat, he grasped the back of her head, pulling her into a kiss. Since she understood his intent well this time, she let him control her body, guiding her down onto her back on the bed as his tongue hungrily invaded her mouth, his tongue wetly licking at her gums, her palate, her own tongue, twisting and twining inside her mouth as he used his own body to pin hers. She could feel his length, his hardness and girth, as it brushed against her stomach. The faint hint of wetness as his precum smeared across her stomach. She was growing wet with anticipation, lost in the moment, ready to lose her virginity to this man.

He broke off the kiss, just smiling down at her, one hand taking a firm hold of his length and pressing it inside her. There was a faint juttering movement of her body, and suddenly he was buried to the base. There was none of the pain she'd expected from her first time, only the gentle feeling of being filled up. Her breath felt wet in her throat, and she stared up at him from there, her cheeks warm. "I used my power to avoid the pain of defloration."

"Thank you, Lee," she said, with a quick nod. Even in a situation like this, he showed consideration for his comrades, and clever use of that time magic he was so expert in. Now that he was firmly inside her, his hands sild along her body, running along her toned stomach, reaching her breasts, and beginning to simply squeeze. He was rough, but it felt good, like the burn of a good workout. She felt herself just sigh in sweet ecstatic agony, as his fingers dug roughly into her bust, her toes curling as his cock rapidly slammed in and out of her sex.

She did not want to fail to make certain _he_ felt good as well, however. For all the maddening pleasures he was inflicting upon her, with his brutal groping of her breasts and bestial thrusts into her recently-virginal sex, she was nothing if not thoughtful of her partner. Her hands went to his flanks, groping and squeezing his stomach as he pushed inside her. Her fingers trailed along his body, her eyes wandering freely across that tan skin of his, her breath a little shallow as she leered up at him. He was incredibly handsome and sexually appealing - she was truly lucky to be the first woman to get into his bed.

Her hand eventually wound up caressing his balls, her other hand grasping him by the head and dragging him down into a kiss once more. Her body, acting of its own volition as a consequence of the intense sensations he was inflicting upon her, wrapped its legs around his hips and began to furiously work her up and down his length, her tight sex squeezing down hard as he was pulled deep inside her over and over again. He just groaned, clearly enjoying himself well enough, so she didn't bother trying to reassert herself over her rebellious and deeply lascivious body, simply enjoying the rough and frantic feeling of his length, sliding deep inside her, filling her up again and again.

It wasn't long before that, the most intense and final pleasure, crashed down against her thoughts, what was called the little death coming upon her. Her thoughts whited out, and she could only jerk and twitch with pleasure, her fingers scraping at Lee's scalp as she lost herself utterly in the moment, tasting his saliva as if it were the most delicious treat in the world. In that moment, she simply _was_ \- no concerns, no anxieties, no need to maintain any pretense.

When she came down from that high, the mountaintop experience of bliss, his hands had moved from her breasts down to her buttocks, squeezing and molesting her ass cheeks with the same deeply arousing attentiveness, fingers simply clawing and scraping away at the flesh there, sending hot waves of bliss and desire through her body as she shuddered beneath him. It was difficult to maintain her composure under such circumstances, being subjected to such a carefully-calibrated assault, designed for nothing more than her own pleasure... he played with her ass cheeks as if they were silly putty, squeezing the flesh beneath his grip, despite their far greater firmness, and the sensation of sweet ecstasy mixed with cruel sadism was overwhelmingly wondrous.

It became clear to her in short order that she was unable to keep up her own end of the bargain in this moment of sexual intimacy. She wanted so dearly to please her lover as much as he was pleasing her, but she could do no such thing. She would have to make it up to him later, she silently committed to herself, as she came for the fifth time in as many minutes. He twisted her body around, pressing her breasts into the bed beneath her, her fingers clawing at the soft material, her fists occasionally raining down on it. Even in that position, he kept up his attentive play, showing careful attention to her ass as he brought down open-handed strike after open-handed strike on her ass.

She, on the other hand, could do nothing but squeal and gasp in pleasure with each progressive thrust. The only lamentable part of the entire experience was that the bed was so soft there was hardly any stimulation to her breasts as she was smushed into it - the furious pace of Lee inside her was more than enough to compensate for that particular flaw, however, and she just squirmed beneath him, eyelashes fluttering, completely losing herself in the moment, turning into mere putty in Lee's hands. She could only hope that he enjoyed being dominant, because with such skills being brought to bear on her body, she doubted she could manage anything much.

The first time she felt him come - that thick, sticky substance feeling so strange as it was sprayed inside her - she thought it was over. Men could not ejaculate as many times as they pleased, after all. She felt a vague sense of disappointment, as he filled her up. Half of it was that she had so utterly failed in her capacity as a lover, something she could only attribute to her virginity. The other half was that the sex was finished then.

"That was, incredible, Lee," she panted out, feeling her red hair tangling around her bare skin, as the light sheen of sweat clung to her body.

"You speak as if our lovemaking is finished, dear Erza," he said, his voice dripping with romantic sentiment. She let out a chuckle - he looked as if he'd gotten even more exhausted by their lovemaking than she'd been. She couldn't imagine he would really be able to keep going. It was mere bravado - admirable, but foolish.

Then, suddenly, he didn't look tired at all, the sweat instantly flicked away, vaporized into nothingness, any trembling of his body from exertion vanishing in the blink of an eye. "That is quite the versatile magic," Erza said, and he immediately began to roughly fuck her again, once more bringing her ecstasies with every strike of his palm against her ass, every grope of her buttocks, every rough thrust deep inside her. She could feel his hands sinking into her ass cheeks, the way he so eagerly and capably molested her body every which way. He never let her get used to it, never gave her the opportunity.

* * *

The great Erza Scarlet was on her hands and knees before me, gladly submitting to my endless and rapacious assault, moaning faintly as the wet noises of sex continued to echo in the room. It was sweet ecstasy, to have her in such a position.

Oh, there had been concerns along the way. When she appeared oblivious to the reason I had invited her to my room and removed her sweater; when she kept trying to remove my sunglasses, which were a part of the great pact I had made with the goddess Susie; and when I completely lost control of myself and started to just paw at her body with nothing but selfish desire, fucking her hard and rough because I couldn't control my pace. I was lucky that I had the presence of mind to skip past her maidenhead and to give her a kiss before giving her my cock - seeing such a beauty, naked and willing before me, had stolen all my good sense. I did not enjoy being selfish in the bedroom, but, in the moment, I could hardly control myself, and simply did whatever felt best to me.

Fortunately, it seemed to have had little negative impact on Erza herself. Perhaps it was natural sensitivity on her part, but by the time I had come for the first time, she'd come at least six times by my own count. I had done not a single damn thing thinking of her. My fingers were playing with her ass cheeks as I continued to pump inside her, and she was mewling like a kitten beneath me with each progressive thrust, her body gently sliding on the soft bed. When I came inside her for the third time, I pulled out, and she sighed, her eyes flicking up to look at me.

Her expression was warm and kind, despite how cruel and selfish I'd been with her. It seemed, however, that my mind had not yet recovered enough to claim control of my base sexual desires, as I once more used my time magic to warp my body back to before any sexual exhaustion. She sighed lustily as she saw my cock hard once more.

In this position, with my fingers digging into her ass cheeks, I couldn't help but notice her puckered little rosebud, oh-so-tempting as it sat there, practically pleading for my cock. I took a deep breath, steadying my will, trying to restrain myself - but I failed. My cock was still slick with her juices, and I angled it up for her asshole. She blushed at that, her gaze averting, but she didn't resist, didn't argue, didn't even voice the slightest concern. Her response was more like what one would expect of a girl being asked to wear a necklace her beloved bought her, than that of a woman being subjected to yet more rough and forceful and selfish sex.

Any willpower I had to resist simply melted out of me at that moment, and my fingers dug into her ass cheeks once more, as I thrust eagerly inside her. She gasped softly, this incredibly feminine noise, her eyelashes fluttering as I pushed into her. I hadn't taken my time at all, simply slammed my cock as deep into her as I could get it, which turned out to be all the way, my balls lightly slapping against her still-wet sex.

"Another virginity, lost..." she said, in a soft and sweet voice, which only drove me even more wild. As my fingers dug into her ass cheeks, it felt wonderful, little bits of flesh squeezed out between my fingers even as most of her muscular ass remained completely resistant to anything I might do to her. I started to pull my hips back, the tightness of her ass serving to slow the process down, but all her squirming couldn't stop the inevitable pull back - and the equally inevitable thrust forward.

The bed didn't squeak beneath us - instead, it shuddered and jiggled and bounced, its softness not brought by any springs. It created an unusual and fascinating effect on Erza's lovely body, which slid about this way and that. Part of it was from her own arousal, her body pumping back against mine with hungry need to get herself off, while part of it was simply physics, each push causing a push back when there was no more force acting on her body. Each movement made her gasp and pant and moan in delighted pleasure, completely, shamelessly losing herself in the moment.

"Ah, Lee, Lee, you, ah," she said, not particularly coherent at the moment. Some part of me wished to tease her, but my mouth wasn't working, my mind too busy focusing on the pistoning feeling of my cock, ramming itself deep inside the woman below me and then slowly pulling it out. My hands came down on her ass cheeks a few dozen more times, a brainless maneuver that was done without any concern for Erza's feelings on the matter - fortunately, she seemed utterly satisfied with the treatment, even wiggling her ass invitingly with each progressive spanking.

She came in that position. It was a shock, as her ass wrapped itself around my cock with her normal iron grip, and I found myself inevitably drawn alongside her into the sweet and final bliss as I let go right then and there.

When I was spent, I cleaned us both up with some quick application of time magic, but managed to keep enough of my senses to avoid simply lustily pinning her to the bed beneath me once more.

"Thank you. That was quite wonderful," she said, glowing with golden light as her armor once more appeared around her naked body, and she immediately started to depart, leaving me naked on the bed.

"For what purpose do you flee from my presence, woman?" I asked, in a booming voice, even as I started to gather my own clothes and fast-forward to wearing them.

She turned to me, a faint frown on her lips. "We have completed the task of making sweet love and enjoying carnal delights together. Therefore, my business here is concluded."

"You can instead choose to remain by my side for some sensual and romantic cuddling." She lit up like a Christmas tree - literally. First in the vivid red of a blush, then in the gold of a Requip, and then, once she was wearing nothing but a negligee, she power-bombed my body right into the bed, wrapping her arms around me as she held me close. I took the occasional opportunity to grope her naked body, but she offered no complaint as she snuggled up to me.

The sun had yet to fall beneath the horizon, but she was passed out against me within a minute.


	5. Lucy & Erza Both Go To Lee's Place (But Not At The Same Time)

There had been a lull in their work for the Guild, after dealing with Eisenwald. Lee had taken advantage of that lull to ask Lucy out on a date. He had that bizarre, perverted personality, but, having actually seen him in action, it was much easier to see him as more an... idiosyncratic person who was very good at what he did. More like Erza than just some skeezy perv.

He was also really hot. Lame reason to like a guy, but still. It was particularly accentuated by the way he dressed - barely. You could see his bare chest at all times, his muscular, fit physique. Natsu had a similar build, but Lee made it work in a totally different, stronger way. Lee had invited her out to dinner. The place was even fairly classy, relative to what she expected, at least: an open cafe. She hadn't given him a clear answer, though. She just didn't have any real experience with romance, and she didn't want to rush into it and get completely caught up in Lee's pace. He'd probably do something absolutely ridiculous while they were out, too... but maybe she should give him a chance?

"Are you quite alright, Lucy?" Erza asked, slamming her hand down against the table that Lucy was brooding at, making her jerk in surprise. "If something is bothering you, allow me to offer my assistance in any way I can."

Wow. She could really be so nice. Even if she was... a bit weird. "You see, there's this guy..." Lucy started. She didn't want to say it was Lee specifically she was thinking about, since that would be way too awkward.

* * *

"He's really handsome, and he seems interested in me, but he's also a little... weird. Competent, but weird." Erza nodded along. There were many people matching that description in the Fairy Tail Guild: each member had their own particular foibles. "I guess you could say... perverted? But not in a groping way or something, just an awkward-lack-of-clothes way."

Ah. It was Gray that she had an interest in. Erza certainly could see it. Gray was a straightforward, competent young man, whose only real flaw was that peculiar compulsion he had to rid himself of his clothing. Erza personally didn't mind too much, but she understood it could be bothersome to others. "I see. You know him only a little, then?" Lucy nodded. "Leaving aside the perversity - do you find his personality distasteful?"

"No. I mean." She paused, thinking about it, her lips wiggling on her face. "I guess he's just kind of a guy I don't know that well."

"That's what dating is for - learning about those aspects of the other person." Erza considered, and decided to draw on her own recent sexual experience with a handsome man. Even if it was obviously an entirely different situation. "I recently found myself quite entranced with a man."

"Wha- you?" Lucy sputtered, in shock. Erza raised her hand up.

"He is a solemn figure. One of an unimpeachable dignity." He always maintained his unusual speaking style, that of a man who knew his own importance. "He also is a tad vain, I must admit. He cares far too much about his appearance." He had worked so hard to keep his sunglasses on that even she had had to give up eventually. "His competence - including of the sexual arts -" that made Lucy blush, leaning forward to listen even more deeply, "is quite incredible. Though, I must admit, his skills as a swordsman leave something to be desired." It was perhaps unfair to compare him to her, given the years of experience she had in fighting, but it had to be said.

"Then how is he a good l- oh! I see," Lucy said, nodding along as she realized that being a good lover had nothing to do with being good with a sword. "Say no more."

"It was only by approaching him that I learned about his vanity," Erza explained, "as well as numerous other curiosities about him I had previously been unaware of, such as how he keeps his home, or the particulars of how he undressed me, or even the fact that he had any sexual interest in me. At times he is utterly befuddled by ordinary things, and others, he is as calm as can be in the most wild of situations. I think that you can only truly know a person as a potential romantic partner, once you begin the process of such intimate interactions." She was hardly an expert - she and Lee had had sex only the once - but perhaps that slightly superior level of expertise would suit Lucy better than a far greater level of experience of another potential mentor.

"Thanks," Lucy said, smiling. "I think you're right. I'll give it a try."

* * *

As she walked to the cafe, Lucy couldn't help but wonder again who it was that had Erza so entranced with her. Someone vain, but not openly interested in her... and apparently a master of cunnilingus with little competency in ordinary sex, judging by Erza's words. Who at the guild would that describe? Elfman had a bit of vanity to him, with his constant talk of being a real man. Or - could it be Reedus? That would explain why she hadn't just flat out said who it was, feeling embarrassed about the tubby man. They would make a really cute couple, Lucy thought. That sort of sharp contrast between them...

"Ah! There you are, oh beautiful Lucy," Lee said, pulling out a chair for her. She sat down, already a little charmed. Maybe he could be a gentleman at times. "You look as lovely as ever, from your gorgeous sunny hair, to your lovely chocolate eyes, to your pristine marble skin," she was starting to feel a certain heat to her cheeks at the unrelenting compliments. She'd never had a guy talk about her like this... "to your delightful marshmallow breasts, to your round heart-shaped ass." Alright, what the hell?! She rose to her feet, and he simply sat still, staring up at her with a gentle smile. Instinctively, her hand reached for her shoulder to check to see if her bra was still in place.

It was. That was good. "What the hell are you saying?!" She demanded, now that that fear was gone.

"I was saying that you are gorgeous, from the the tips of your golden hair, to the bottom of your sweetest little toe." Was- was he so deranged he didn't understand that he wasn't complimenting her?!

"Then don't say you like how big my breasts are!" She instantly regretted yelling so loudly that now everybody at the cafe was looking her way and slammed her ass down in the chair.

"Would you rather that I think they were too big? Too small? Of course, when attached to a woman as sweet as yourself, their size doesn't matter. I am merely describing your beauty - your breasts are a part of your body, are they not? Are you ashamed of them? If so, allow me to reassure you, there is nothing to be ashamed of in such terms."

When he put it like that, it almost sounded reasonable... he was just complimenting her appearance. It wasn't any different from talking about her smile, or her hair, or something like that. Not! "That's ridiculous. Don't go yelling about how big my boobs are."

"You are the only one who has yelled about the size of your bosom." He wore this almost infuriatingly sweet smile as he said it. "But, if you don't wish me to speak of their beauty any longer, I will move my poetry away from there-"

"Thank you."

"And down to that gorgeous ass of yours."

"Not there either!" She scowled at him. "Let's just talk. Like. Where are you from?"

"A country, far, far from here - so far you would never have heard of it," he told her, waxing poetic for a moment. "But I was plucked from it by the actions of a benevolent goddess, dragged away from an ordinary life here, to Earthland..." She tuned him out as he went on and on with his positively ridiculous story. Part of her just wanted to get up and leave. He was an absurd joke, he was an incorrigible pervert... but at the same time, he was attractive, capable, strong, smart. She sipped at the coffee. His eyes were wandering, but there was a certain positive there: he wasn't putting on any pretenses here, he was just being himself.

Maybe she should do this? Let things go further? His stupid backstory and his perversion weren't really that big of a deal, when you cut down to it. She got the feeling that she could trust him - he'd helped out a ton dealing with the Eisenwald guild... Oh, he'd stopped talking for a moment, his dumb backstory exposition done with. "What do you do for fun?" She decided to ask, hoping to turn the topic of discussion away from one of the two things about him that were annoying.

"I steal beautiful women's bras and panties. I return it to them when asked, of course," he said, as if that fixed anything at all.

"Besides that," she said, quickly, feeling a trace of annoyance creep back into her head.

"Besides that?" He paused at the question. "I have been working to learn a wide variety of skills, since my arrival here in Earthland. It is a wondrous thing indeed, to have the talent and skill at so many things. I've already learned a decent amount of sword skills, and you've tasted my cooking. I'm working on building up my skills as an artist, and even trying my hand at writing, recently."

"Oh? What sort of stuff have you written?"

"Just one thing," he said, actually producing it from within his jacket. Lucy would never have been confident enough to just hand over her work. He definitely didn't lack for confidence.

She started reading it. Half of her wanted it to just be terrible to reaffirm her own skills as an author, that she was at least better than this ridiculous bozo. Half of her did it out of politeness. None of her expected what she found - a gripping story of two star-crossed lovers who are forcibly torn apart by circumstance but find one another after seven years. She was actually crying by the time she got to the final page. "Wha- it can't just end there," she said, though her voice was a bit choked up. "It doesn't even say who Allie chose!"

"Beautiful as the work may be, it is sadly not yet complete," Lee said, taking the pages back from her. "Even a wizard of my capabilities cannot simply ensorcel the paper into having a complete work upon it! I have to edit and review!"

She let out a little laugh at that, sniffling. "Yeah, that's true. It was really amazing. I definitely never thought you would be able to write something like that." She inwardly winced the moment the words left her lips. If Lee was offended, though, he showed no signs of it whatsoever. "Can I see where you're staying?" No one who had could write something like that was just a simple pervert. He was just expressing himself unusually.

"You are always welcome in my home," he told her, adjusting his sunglasses as he rose from his seat. She wondered if he'd be willing to offer her some advice on her own writing. "Please, come along."

* * *

Konata was sitting on the bed, wiggling in place as she waited for Lee to get back home. It was his bed, specifically. She was in her underwear, too. She didn't have sexy underwear, since she didn't really have money to waste on that. She was saving her money for manga when she found the local source of manga. There was definitely a local source of manga. There had to be. Still. She was going to seduce him, and get fucked on the bed by him when he got back from the date with Lucy.

She heard the front door open, and lay down on her side, doing her best to show off her body. She _had_ been more shy about this the first times they'd made love. She wasn't some tittymonster or anything, but, Lee had pretty consistently railed her to high heaven and made her ahegao until she had hearts in her eyes the whole time they'd been here. Then she took note of the fact that there were two sets of footsteps.

"Oh, your place is surprisingly nice." It was Lucy's voice.

"An abode for one of my greatness must be appropriately grand itself." Lucy... giggled? At that terrible line? What? What could possibly have happened? The straight man girl, at absolute most, maybe got to count as 'first girl' and be the terminal choice at the story's end! She wasn't going to get it early on, she wasn't anywhere near aggressive enough, _and_ she didn't put up with the protagonist's wacky hijinks! Those were the rules!

Still... she glanced at her clothes and, after a long moment, decided to put them on. This was the harem isekai genre with the OP protagonist. You wanted to stick to him like superglue, because the whole plot revolved around him, and he had OP powers. Normally he was too much of a grass-eater to actually do it with any of the girls who practically threw themselves across his lap and begged him to take them on a one way trip to the celestial gates of ecstasy. But Lee had made it very clear that he was not that kind of guy by the fact that he had been fucking her daily since they showed up in this world. It was pretty nice. Dealing with the fact that he was fucking other women... eh. No big deal, really, when you thought about it for long enough.

Once she was dressed, she waited to hear that the pair had gone into the kitchen, and only then emerged from Lee's bedroom. She paused in front of the door to her own bedroom, hand on the knob... until she realized that Lee hadn't done anything with her yet today. If he did stuff with Lucy, wouldn't that leave her hanging out to dry? I mean, unless he kicked the blond-haired girl out after sex. Which, he was kind of a cuddler, so that wasn't too likely.

She arrived in the kitchen, yawning and stretching, as if she'd just woken up. Lucy startled at her appearance. "Oh, hello," she said.

"I live with Lee, remember?" Konata said, though she honestly wasn't sure if she'd said that or not. She twisted her body to one side, then the other, causing her shirt to ride up and reveal a bit of toned flesh there. Her flexibility had improved a bit since she had come to this world, for reasons that should be obvious. (The reason was lots of sex in _lots_ of positions.)

"Are you two together?"

"We are traveling companions!" Lee declared, firmly planting a hand on her shoulder in a manner that subtly stated that she was not to mess things up with Lucy. Konata had no plans to do so in the first place... at least, no plans to make it obvious she was doing so. "Konata is my loyal blade, and I, her righteous knight!"

"The man who holds me in his hands for battle..." She began by making it sound romantic, but then quickly twisted the knife, "except when he trades me off to Erza, letting her use me like a lily flower dashing across the waves." The metaphor didn't even make sense, but Lucy got the message - Lee was whoring her out to Erza! Or something. I mean, he wasn't, but he had made her make way so that he could deal with Erza alone, and not come and gotten her until the next day, so it was clear that they were fucking too. That was the price of being in the isekai harem.

"O-oh? He... does that, huh?"

"Come now, Lucy. You were right alongside us for the Eisenwald fight. It was Erza that wielded Konata then!" His absolute ridiculous persona required that he couldn't blatantly correct the misunderstanding. It would break character far too much. "She is the better swordswoman, at least for the time being."

There was a pause, and something that Lee had said made Lucy seem to hesitate. That was good news for Konata - he definitely couldn't blame her for that. "That's true. Are there any other swordsmen in the guild?"

"It is a large guild, and I cannot claim to know every member. Konata?"

"Freed uses a sword, I think." Lucy sighed in mild relief at that, but she seemed less certain that she wanted to do things with Lee than he thought. What was going on? "He's been out on a job the past while," Konata added, to test to see if that got the proper reaction. It did. There was that return of anxiousness to Lucy's expression. She didn't know quite what it was, but Lucy was looking for someone to fit a "role", so as to "rule out" Lee from fitting into it. If she thought about it, the most likely role would be "has a lover already," and the most likely candidate for that alternate lover would be Erza. "Also, I don't think he's into girls." Lucy swallowed heavily at that, glancing at Lee uncertainly.

"You shouldn't be so judgmental!" Lee said, completely missing it. "If a man loves other men, then that's his business, and no one else's."

"Y-yeah," Lucy agreed. "I... think I should actually go check on something."

"Yeah," Konata agreed. "Go make sure that skin-clearing potion you were brewing doesn't go wrong." That was a bad thing, right? It was a filler episode, too, so she could just nip it in the bud easily.

"I'm not brewing a skin-clearing potion," Lucy said, with a faint furrowing of her brow. "But, I still have to go, thank you for the evening, Lee."

Lee glanced at her, seeming to consider punishing her. She gave him the most innocent of looks, pretending to have no idea whatsoever what had caused the problems. Eventually, his desire for more sex overruled his desire to 'punish' her, and she was being taken into the bedroom.

Her naked body was splayed across his blankets, his own toned form exposed to her. He was really sexy and hot, and sex with him was positively amazing. Better the more times he did it, the more he learned her every weakness, just leaving her drenched in sweat and her own juices, then snapping her fingers and cleaning her up. She just relaxed beneath him as he began to fuck her, playing with her breasts, her clit, drawing her increasingly closer to the edge of orgasm. It was something she'd experienced many times before, the sweet bliss he could inflict upon her. "Apologize," he said, suddenly stopping his movements.

"For what?" She slurred out, defiantly. He had no evidence she'd done anything wrong.

"For making Lucy leave. Don't try to lie to me, Konata."

"I think Lucy decided to leave for her own reasons," she said, giving her hips a little wiggle. He clamped one hand on her thigh to hold her in place.

"In this world, I'm going to have a great many lovers," he told her, his voice firm and cool. "That's simply the way it is, Konata. I can't have you becoming jealous of them all. I promise, I'll always protect you, come what may."

"I'm not jealous!" She wanted to come! "You just hadn't fucked me today, and if you did it with Lucy, then I wouldn't get fucked! Besides, Lucy got weird when _you_ mentioned Erza being a better swordfighter than you! It's probably about Erza!"

Lee seemed to consider that for a long few seconds, while she did her best to wiggle about on his dick and get herself off, but it accomplished just about nothing. Lee's expression softened and he nodded, leaning down over her to kiss her, his hand on her clit and her breast, accompanied by his work inside her, very promptly bringing her to her first orgasm of the day.

It wouldn't be her last.

* * *

Erza stood in front of the door to Lee's home, her thoughts running over her plans. They had had an excellent time making love when she had come over earlier. Did that mean he would want to do that again, or perhaps they would do something else altogether? A merely sexual relationship wasn't what she wanted. He had asked her to cuddle with him, that lovely night... ah, she blushed just thinking about it.

She would come inside, and speak to him, and get a feel for the "direction" their relationship was to go. Maybe they could even do some type of date activity. Go to a cafe. Or maybe even... a picnic? Her heart pounded in her chest at that particular thought, harder than anything else. She'd never been on a picnic before. Wouldn't that be so romantic, having her first picnic with him? No, she couldn't allow herself to be drawn to such a thing.

She took in a deep breath, knocking heavily on the door. The sound practically echoed into the building; she could hear it resonate. She listened quietly for a few seconds, and heard the faint voices of Konata and Lee. They sounded out of breath - exercising together, presumably? Perhaps they had been practicing swordplay. She would hate to interrupt.

She straightened up, waiting for him to arrive. When he didn't after two minutes, she knocked loudly on the door again. She repeated the process three more times before he finally appeared in the doorway, wearing only his sunglasses and pants - neither shirt nor socks adorned his body. She smiled, hands clasped in front of her, straightening her spine. She did her best to disguise the nervousness she felt. "Hello, Lee. I was hoping that I could come i-" she was interrupted when he simply grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her inside, kicking the door closed behind her. She let him manhandle her, pressing her up against the wall, feeling a heart-pounding thrill as she was his lips found hers, his body pressed up against hers.

His tongue forcefully invaded her mouth, and she let it, enjoying the feeling. She was surrendering her body to him, yielding, letting him do as he pleased with her, and there was a wetness that grew between her thighs in response to his rough treatment. She could not bring herself to push him away, to declare that she had come here to talk, or any similar cliche - instead, her own hands grasped the back of his head, holding him against her. She used Requip to put herself in just her negligee once more, enjoying his closeness. His length throbbed through the fabric of his pants as the pair of them hungrily licked one another's lips and tongue.

She lost track of time like that. It might have been a second, or a century - she couldn't have said, just closing her eyes and enjoying this intimate embrace. Then the door to Lee's rooms opened, and Konata stepped out, wearing nothing but her shirt. "Who was- oh." Lee broke off the kiss then, glancing over at Konata from behind his sunglasses.

It was obvious to her, then. The form of exercise he had been doing with Konata... it was horizontal. Involving numerous pelvic thrusts. That is to say, sex. In other words, the two of them had a sexual relationship. In other words, she was not the only woman he was having sex with. In other words, it was entirely possible he didn't see their relationship as even potentially romantic...

But not certain.

She grabbed the back of his head again, pulling him back to her lips. Her movements were hungrier now, her hand going down to his groin, groping and squeezing his cock through his pants, then just slipping her hand right inside, to feel his bare length. She would show him her sexual talents, easily outdo the petite and far weaker girl, who no doubt had minimal stamina, and then begin to make overtures of doing romantic things together.

* * *

I must confess - I hadn't suspected that this would be the result of Erza discovering during what had obviously been intended as a late-night rendezvous that Konata had been in my bed, and was currently barely dressed. I had presumed, instead, that she would be deeply offended, and perhaps even try to kill me, or throw me into a wall. Did it turn her on, being watched? Given the way she had started to grind against me, her hand on my cock stroking up and down faster and faster, her eyes occasionally flicking over to Konata, I had no choice but to assume that was precisely the case.

Thinking back to our first time together, she'd seemed to quite like it when I bit or spanked her, getting rough with her naked body. Perhaps she was an emotional masochist as well? I tilted my head to the side, grasping her wrist, dragging her along with me to the bedroom. When I passed by Konata, I dragged her with me too. Erza's cheeks grew red as the kiss broke off, her eyes going down to the smaller girl.

I pushed her down onto the bed, making her lie on her back. Maybe not the best position to show off in, but it would suffice. I pulled out my cock, stroking it as I leered down at Erza's nearly-naked body, the way her gorgeous curves were currently just-hidden by her negligee. "You want it, don't you?" She nodded, looking at my cock with clear arousal, wetly swallowing. "Say it."

"I-I want you to make love to me!" She was so red that the color of her cheeks wasn't far off from the color of her hair. "Please!" She didn't express any desire for Konata to leave the room before she did so.

"There seems to be something in the way of me doing that," I pointed out, poking my cock against her panties. When I had come to this world, I had purchased a natural talent at sex - and it was telling me that women were generally shyer regarding their naked bodies than they were regarding their words. If she was truly bothered by Konata, she would say something. Instead, she just Requipped herself into a state of nudity, her blush stretching down to her tits.

"Wow. It's just like an h-game," Konata offered. "Except that Erza's boobs are even bigger than those girls." She sounded as if she would gladly eat popcorn while watching me fuck Erza. I glanced her way. "Hey, you've been fucking me for almost eight hours now, I'm happy to take a break."

* * *

Erza could not believe what she had heard. Eight hours of lovemaking?! How could the little girl have managed that much? She had become winded from running for ten minutes! Her confusion was interrupted by the feeling of Lee's glorious manhood sliding inside her. She was having sex with the man, the object of her affections, right in front of another woman... another woman he was also sexual with. Her cheeks were hot with embarrassment and humiliation in the moment, but it was just a way of expressing her interest in him.

If she had rejected this, he surely would have concluded she was the inferior woman. Instead, he was going to see that she was willing to meet any desire he might have! That was the sort of love Erza Scarlet showed for the man she fell for! She was loyal to the last, and that included pleasing him even in strange and novel ways that left her cheeks burning red hot. He leaned down over her, meeting her lips with his own, as if to silently reassure her that he appreciated she was willing to do this for him. His hands went to her breasts as his hips slid slowly his length in and out of her.

Their tongues wetly smacked against one another as he simply took her like that. Pleasure coursed through her body as his hands wandered her, running along her stomach, groping her ass and breasts in turn. Her legs were soon wrapped around his hips, urging him onward, further, more. When he had spanked and squeezed and bit her on their first night together, it had been wonderful - she could not understand why he wasn't doing so now. Was it that he was shy in front of Konata?

The girl in question offered incoherent commentary, referring to various organizations or artists or writers that she had never heard of, comparing the size of her bust to "Asagi" or the way she moaned to "Saber." The inane prattle was soon ignored, her focus instead on grasping the back of Lee's head, holding him against her. His sunglasses occasionally brushed against her brow or cheeks.

She came quite soon for the first time. He wasn't being as rough with her as he had been their first time together, so it took longer, but she came nonetheless, thrashing beneath him, her back arching as her breasts pressed into his bare chest. The sticky feeling of closeness, of sweat caught between skin, of their whole warm bodies squishing and squeezing against one another, was intensely erotic.

When she came down, panting, she broke off the kiss, admiring Lee's handsome features, one hand brushing along his cheek. "Thank you for this," she said, sweetly, and his cock twitched inside her, his pace ramping up. She wondered if perhaps he wasn't doing those more sadistic things because of their audience? "Could you please bite me, spank me, and otherwise roughly use my body? I enjoyed it quite a lot, the last time we made love."

Without the slightest hesitation, he leaned down to bite on her tit, his hand coming down to spank her ass. Her whole body spasmed, her eyes closing as she enjoyed the sensations, the ecstasy. It took her far less time to come the second time.

* * *

Konata had gotten somewhat bored after the first dozen times Erza came. She had a hair trigger orgasm - or maybe that was just Lee. How long did it normally take her to come each time? She didn't bother thinking too hard about it, standing up to go to the kitchen. She drank down a glass of water, made herself a quick sandwich, and came back to see the pair of them still going at it.

"Ah, more, more, make love to me, claim me, mark me!" Erza's voice was getting louder and louder with each passing second. Konata just sipped her drink.

Lee paused, pulling out of Erza, panting for a moment before he refreshed himself to full. He glanced over at Konata. Even with his sunglasses, she could tell the kind of look he was fixing her with. "If the two of you are both going to be my lovers-" she could see Erza turn bright red at that, her eyes widening "-I think you should learn to cooperate."

"I, very well, what sort of cooperation?" Erza asked, still catching her breath - then Lee waved his hand and she was restored back to the state she'd been in when his cock had first been put inside her.

"I was thinking of a double blowjob." Erza looked up at him in utter confusion. "Just kneel by the bedside, next to Konata," he said, as Konata scooted up.

Erza wasn't used to getting fucked like this, that was clear. Having intense pleasure, the kind that sends you careening into unconsciousness, inflicted upon you - then all the consequences suddenly removed? It kind of ruins your sea legs, and she wobbled as she hit the ground next to Konata.

Comparing the two of them, it was obvious Konata didn't measure up in the chest department. Still, she definitely measured up in the ero department, having played more than a hundred h-games. Lee's cock was soon in front of their faces. Erza just stared, tentatively sniffing at it, having no idea what to do - Konata did, though, wrapping her lips around it and starting to slurp, bouncing up and down the top half of his cock, the part where her gag reflex wouldn't mess with her. Lee's right hand went to Erza's head, gently directing her forward, and the redhead started to kiss at the underside of his cock, her cheeks blood red as she looked up at him, carefully avoiding looking at her co-fellatrix.

* * *

He had said they would be lovers - she and him, he and her. Was that to be her reward for this "double blowjob," she would gladly perform a thousand of them every day for the sake of it. Yes, he had suggested Konata was also to be his lover, but that was fine, as long as Erza got to be his lover too. She kissed at his length, as he had directed her to, her lips peppering it with soft loving movements. Konata was bobbing on the top half of his cock, but obviously Erza could not manage to do that herself - there was only the space for one girl to do that.

She tried leaning down, kissing at his thighs - that was not much to his liking - or his balls - he liked that rather better. Her lips ran across his bare length, giving it a thousand loving pecks to express her adoration for the man who had taken her virginity and taught her what it truly meant to be a woman. Doing it alongside another woman... was hardly how she imagined this experience, but for his sake, she could manage to do something as simple as that.

"Use your tongue, Erza," he said, almost chidingly. Her eyes widened and she immediately set to work, flashing her tongue all along his cock. Was she to lick in quick flicks or long movements? After a few attempts at both, it appeared he liked long movements, so she began to lather up his whole length, making serpentine back and forth movements that required her to position herself awkwardly between him and Konata. Konata was simply bobbing on his cock, eyes closed, serene as could be. As if this was something she was utterly accustomed to. Why wouldn't it be? They had been together since before joining the Fairy Tail Guild.

Still - she had not taken his whole length in her mouth. She swallowed at the thought, but nodded to herself. "I want to do what Konata is doing," she said, with as much confidence as she could muster. On cue, Lee pushed Konata off, the smaller girl popping off with a wet opening of her lips. Erza promptly wrapped her lips around his dick and did her best to slam her face right down his length. He hit the back of her throat in short order, prompting her gag reflex, but she was Erza Scarlet. She was Titania. She would not go down to such a petty obstacle as her own body. It had never limited her before, and now that she had found a man who made her heart race? She surely would not let it become an inhibitor on her doing everything she could.

So she repeatedly slammed herself into his groin, sputtering, copious quantities of saliva dribbling out of her mouth. Tears formed in her eyes, and strangely enough, choking herself like this brought her to ever-greater heights of arousal, her juices gently trickling down her inner thighs. Konata simply watched from the side. Let her watch! Let her see as Erza outdid her!

It took a while, particularly since Lee kept coming, quite quickly. Erza was forceful in her oral ministrations, just ramming her face as far down as she could get it. Occasionally her mouth would be filled up with a truly absurd amount of his cum, she would be made to show it to him, to swallow it, to collect up what had dribbled onto her chin or her breasts and feed it into her mouth - only then would she be permitted to return to sucking. But each time, she was that little bit further. First a centimeter deeper; then two; then three; and soon enough, she managed to take him all the way to the base, the silent proof of as much being her nose pressed into his groin, his cock throbbing deep within her throat.

She felt a longing pang between her thighs, which so desperately wanted to be filled, but she didn't let that stop her. She kept herself down, holding herself in Lee's groin, delighting in the way he twitched and groaned and clasped the back of her head and - finally - came. When every last droplet had been wrung out, she popped off his cock. "Was that adequate for a 'lover' of the great wizard Lee?" She asked, careful to use the way he referred to himself sometimes. She didn't want to ruin things at the last moment by some poor word choice. She waited with bated breath for his response, wondering if he would cast aside the title of 'lover,' deny her it...

"It was truly wonderful, Erza. You are a talented, even peerless, fellatrix." He reached down and ran his fingers through her hair softly, and she felt her heart pound in her chest. "Why don't both of you join me in bed tonight?"

"What do you call what we've been doing?" Konata asked.

"I meant to sleep with one another."

"Again..." Konata said.

"I mean, to rest, to recuperate, to hold one another's bodies, to cuddle beneath the sheets!" He sounded somewhat exasperated.

"I would love to cuddle with you, Lee," Erza offered quickly, practically bouncing to her feet and tackling him into the bed, wrapping her arms around him and holding him close. The lack of resistance he showed was sign enough for her. He did care for her! Their relationship wasn't just about sex! It was so wonderful, so serene, so ideal, so utterly perfect! She sighed and snuggled in deeper to his bosom, half-ignoring as Konata mimicked the movement on the opposite side.

* * *

Natsu and Happy had been in her home when she'd finally gotten there - from spending all day wandering around time looking for Erza, she could hardly manage to get up the energy to argue, spending only maybe thirty seconds yelling at them about violating her privacy before finally flopping onto her bed. "Have you seen Erza?" Lucy asked the pair.

"Nope," Natsu replied, with a shake of his head. "She left, dunno why. But! I found something super interesting." He brandished an... S-Class quest, waving it in front of her face? "Come on! Let's show the guild what we're made of!"

Lucy considered it for a long few seconds, then silently nodded to herself. She wasn't sure how she felt about the idea that Lee was also dating Erza, but if she was going to be love competition, she'd have to prove she could stand shoulder to shoulder with the woman in question. And if she decided she didn't actually have any interest in Lee after all? She'd still have proven herself in the eyes of the guild. (Plus it would be Natsu who was responsible for taking an S-Class quest without being of sufficient rank, not her!) She chuckled to herself.

"What're you laughing about, Lucy?" Happy asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Nothing!" She snapped the quest from Natsu's hands. "Galuna Island, huh? It's just removing a curse... even if we fail, it shouldn't be a problem."

"Hey, we're not gonna fail! We'll manage this easy." Natsu waved his hand with easy self-assurance. Lucy just tried to fill herself with the same confidence. "Plus there's lots of money if we succeed!"

She glanced at the rewards section. A golden zodiac key? This was an even better job than she'd thought.


	6. Lee & Erza Go To Galuna Island

"In short, Lucy, Natsu, Gray, and Happy are all now on this forbidden island, to perform an S-Class quest?" Erza asked Makarov.

"That's about the size of it."

"I see." Erza wasn't ambivalent. Though she hoped for their safety, far more important than that matter was the matter of their punishment for such flagrant violations of the rules of the guild. "I will retrieve them." She would teach them a lesson no matter what, but, if they were seriously injured, she would ensure they didn't die before receiving their punishment. "May I bring Lee along with me? If any of them are seriously injured, it may be necessary to heal them."

"He's not an S-Class wizard," Makarov said, which was neither an agreement nor a disagreement.

"I understand very well, Master Makarov. However, I think that, should the worst have come to pass, he is the most likely to be able to keep them alive. His time magic allows for endless endurance, the sort that allows one to exert themselves for an entire day and night without ceasing, simply by reverting the body back to its prior condition. I have also seen it restore objects to pristine condition. I believe it will be able to heal them from the no-doubt gruesome injuries they will have sustained from doing such a thing - I will ask as much before bringing him along."

"Very well. Keep him safe."

* * *

I quietly stood behind her as she harangued a ship's crew to take the two of us to Galuna Island. I considered myself fortunate to have managed to get involved in it - obscene as it may seem, given the stakes involved, it had simply slipped my mind. She began to beat and threaten them when they still refused her, and soon enough, we were on a ship headed to Galuna.

Once the voyage began, Erza went on about punishing rulebreakers throughout almost the entire journey to Galuna Island, pacing angrily at the thought of the group disrespecting the guild's rules. She only stopped when our eyes would meet - then she'd blush and avert her gaze, her hand going to her chest for a moment before she steeled herself and got back to monomaniacally focusing on what was really important: laying the smackdown on Lucy, Gray, Happy, and Natsu. Whether or not I agreed with her was irrelevant - it wasn't as if I could stop her.

We arrived at the village in short order - and exactly where we were in this story was revealed when Erza fell directly into the pit right in front of the village. It was poorly disguised, just a hole with some straw over the top. Erza quickly clambered her way out of it. "A trap. So you knew I was coming and you did this, Lucy? I can't deny that I have some respect for such tenacity, but it's time to accept your punishment." She drew her sword, pointing it directly at Lucy.

"No!" Lucy said, waving her hands desperately. "No, the trap was for the evil wizards! They're coming to destroy the village!"

Erza frowned. "Would these wizards have been attracted here because of your intervention?" Lucy had a truly terrible poker face. Erza sighed. "You and Natsu's behavior has brought disrepute to the name of the Fairy Tail guild. I cannot allow this village to be brought to ruin. Explain the situation to me."

While Lucy explained the situation to Erza - in the tone of a woman terrified of being beaten for misbehavior - Virgo began to reapply the straw over the hole. "...trying to revive the demon Deliora, and the magic they're using is responsible for the curse, and they found out that they hired us and were ordered to come kill the villagers, so I rushed down here to warn the villagers about what was going to happen. They still haven't shown up."

"I see," Erza said, nodding silently.

"Where is Deliora?" I asked. They'd handled it in canon, so I could handle my own matter - the reason it was so important I come along!

"It's... in the caverns under the temple," Lucy said, sounding less certain than she could be.

"Happy!" I said, pointing at the cat in question. "I need you to take me to Deliora at once. Using my magic, I can preserve its containment. I fear that it may already be too late otherwise." I pushed up my glasses, striking a cool pose that made both Erza and Lucy stare. Basking in their awestruck gazes was enough to make one feel like a king.

Happy ruined the moment. "You know you look ridiculous doing a pose like that, right?"

"Enough," I declared, with a whip of my hand. "Do you want Deliora to be let free?"

"We are here to return these rulebreakers to the guild," Erza said, firmly, her expression hard. I gave her a quietly pleading look, as if requesting mercy, and she instantly softened. "B-but, if you insist," she said, one hand playing with a lock of her hair, "then I should go with you, Lee," Erza said, her hand hitting her sword's pommel. "I promised Master Makarov I would protect you."

"No," I told her, with a firm shake of my head. "You have to protect these villagers. The honor of the Fairy Tail guild demands it!" I definitely sounded cool. Erza seem positively bashful at my commentary, and Lucy looked like she was entirely reappraising my character.

"You're trying way too hard," Happy said dismissively.

"Take me to Deliora!" I ordered him, angry that he had once more ruined my perfect moment. He sighed and hefted me up into the air.

* * *

I arrived in the cavernous chamber with Deliora after Happy got us turned around at least three times. The blue cat was my only guide, though, so I had to tolerate his poor navigation skills. I stared up at the thing, reached out - and rewound time. Only for the ice itself, of course. It took some effort, given just how long ago Ur had turned herself into the ice, but soon enough there they were: the older woman Ur, a dark-haired beauty of an ice wizard, and the gargantuan demon Deliora.

She looked just as she had in life: a mature, beautiful body, with a red tank-top that revealed her navel and plenty of cleavage, alongside a jacket and long black jeans that hugged her legs. Her expression and body language was entirely different, though. "Deliora..." she growled, every muscle in her body tense. It wasn't as if she was angry at it being before her - it was more like she was locked in a mental state of bizarre arousal. Of course, I wasn't worried about Deliora at all, already knowing that it was going to shatter into pieces shortly after it came back to life, all its strength having been sapped. "Deliora... Deliora..." However, it just might manage to crush Ur if she kept standing there, lost in a thought she'd been repeating for however long.

"Ur!" I called out, and she jerked in surprise, one hand going to her ear as if surprised that she could hear. "You must get out of the way! Deliora's near dea-" it then started to crack and fall apart, precisely as expected.

She looked at it. There was a still-present confusion, born of her previous circumstances. Her mouth opened and closed several times, her body gradulaly losing its tension. "I... don't understand," she said, blinking as she looked around her. "What's going on?"

"For the past ten years, you've been leeching the life from Deliora, bit by bit," I explained. "But your task is finally finished, as you can see." I gestured at the scattered remnants of the once-great demon. I was truly thankful that my time reversion had not somehow healed him too. That would have been a true tragedy. "I, the great wizard Lee, have saved you! Your two disciples, Lyon and Gray, are on this very island as we speak! Would you like to see them again?"

She smiled, then pressed her palm to her forehead for a moment, as if she had a mild headache. I could actually see the tears in her eyes. "You even fixed my leg too," she said. I glanced at her leg. It appeared to be normal. Had she lost it somehow, canonically? I couldn't remember that. I was quite certain she'd had both legs when she was making the kids do laps while they were all in their underwear. I leave the reason why as an exercise to the reader. "Thank you, Lee. You're truly amazing wizard to have done... this. I... thought that I would never be able to look at Gray and Lyon again."

"It is no problem to do something like this for such a beautiful woman." Unfortunately, my newfound nature as the king of sexual harassment came into play, and as she drew close enough, I slipped her panties right off of her, inspecting and playing with them. They were rather dull, elastic green ones, and she glanced at my stolen panties with a look of... mild disbelief.

"I'm a bit old for you to be getting this sort of worked up, aren't I?" She asked. "Doing all that, just to get my panties?"

"I did not do it purely to get your panties," I said, absently tucking her panties into my back pocket. She watched my hand go, but didn't try to stop me, which was the same as consent in my book. 

"You can keep them." She stretched, which showed off a beautiful, flexible body. "Where are Lyon and Gray, anyway?"

"Oh, yes. That reminds me - your former disciple Lyon is behaving terribly at the moment."

* * *

Lyon's whole body was now encased in ice from the neck down. Ur looked down at him with a frown on her lips as he wriggled against his confinement. She had wanted to spare him from an endless attempt to surpass her, but it seemed he hadn't been able to move beyond it. He looked so different now than he once had. "Deliora's been defeated, Lyon. For the past ten years, I've been sapping its strength, bit by bit."

"How can you be alive again?! You were dead!" She could tell his emotions were a whirlwind, all that old pride still there, seemingly only calloused and ensconced ever deeper inside him for the time they'd spent apart.

"I was just ice," she said. "The great wizard Lee here," she put a playful note to the words, giving the handsome young man a quick wink, "saved me. Now, is it true that you told your people to go destroy the village?"

"They tried to interrupt my work!"

"Your work of trying to reawaken the demon that I gave up the past decade of my life to stop?" He looked to one side. At least he had the sense to be embarrassed about this. It was hard to be truly angry at him, since in her heart he was still that proud, stubborn eight year old, even if ten years had passed and he'd grown into a proud, stubborn young man. For just a moment, she let her maternal instincts overpower her instincts to discipline her beloved disciple, and wrapped him in a deep, firm hug. "I love you, Lyon." She could feel the tears forming in her own eyes - even in his, too. "Now." She pulled back from him. "Who do we need to tell to stop in order to save this village?" She cracked her knuckles in a way that he was all too familiar with, that same old lopsided smile appearing on her face. To her, it felt like barely a week since she'd last worn it. To him, it had been years. Either way, he understood what it meant: do what I say or get punished, and old instincts die hard.

* * *

"I'm... so glad to see you again, Master," Gray said, falling to his knees in front of her, his head bowed low. Where Lyon still seemed like the prideful little crap he'd been a decade prior, Gray had clearly done a lot of growing up in the time since she'd last seen him. "I apologize profusely for causing you to lose your life those ten years ago! Not a day has gone by I don't regret what I did!"

"It's fine," she said. "I made my choice willingly. You were just a kid. I hope you're not making that kind of decision anymore." He grimaced at that, and she couldn't help but laugh. Maybe he wasn't that different from what he'd been so long ago. She patted Lee on the shoulder - then slid her arm around him, dangling her fingers over his bare chest, teasing his sternum with her fingertips. Now it was time to get her revenge on him. "It's all thanks to this handsome young man," she said. "He saved me from that icy prison. I'd never have gotten out, otherwise."

"It was no problem whatsoever," he said, proud and boisterous as ever. He didn't even know what was coming.

"There's just one thing I'd like to ask, Lee. One tiny, itsy bitsy thing..." She teased her lips close to his ears. Everybody's eyes were on the two of them. She pulled back, smirking. "Can I have my panties back, please?"

"What the hell did you do to Master?" "Oh my, he's already done something like that with her, too..." "You can't bring somebody back from the dead and start stealing their panties, you incorrigible pervert! Wait, too?!" Everybody shouted over one another, and she quickly disentangled herself from him as he did his best to defend himself against all the accusations leveled against him, giving him a little shove on the butt to push him into the teeming mass of his friends and comrades. She also took advantage of the movement to get her panties back. They seemed totally intact. How the hell did he take them off without removing her pants? She hadn't even felt it at the time, either.


	7. The Phantom Lords Begin Their Assault

If there was one thing Konata hated, it was working hard. Wasn't the whole point of being in an isekai harem that the superpowered guy took care of everything for you? It certainly wasn't how romantic it was for a guy to bang you and another girl (who had tits the size of your head) at the same time!

No, she knew the answer to that question: the point was to satiate the bloated egos of virgins whose brains had been rotted by too many h-games! Male ones, that was. There was a whole different genre for female virgins whose brains had been rotted by too many h-games. It was the "I reincarnated as an otome villainess and I """"accidentally"""" captured the heroine's whole harem?!" genre. There was probably a more succinct name for it, but it wasn't coming to mind.

Unfortunately, she couldn't keep her mind on questions of which of the various otome boy stereotypes she would most like to have in her harem, because Lee started lecturing her again, which meant she had to pay attention. "You have to focus," he repeated. "Close your eyes. Breathe. Imagine a great library, containing all the knowledge of all history, all the greatest teachers and all the greatest leaders..."

The only upside to being taught this was that it meant, in the long term, she could be lazier: once he'd finished teaching her this skill, her learning speed would be as vastly enhanced as his own, and she could learn various skills way faster. She probably would avoid learning to fight as long as possible, though, since it meant she could keep her contributions to fights being "become a sword and let Erza swing her around." She liked that, since it meant she didn't actually have to do anything.

She was getting real tired of meditating and doing katas or whatever it was she was supposed to be doing, though. A thought occurred to her, though, an easy way to get Lee to leave her alone: "You know, right after the Galuna arc comes the Phantom Lords arc, and if Gray's still here, Juvia might still fall in love with him."

He made a "tsk" noise, shaking his head and pushing up his sunglasses. "I have already taken care of that problem. Gray is on an all-expenses paid vacation with his master, to celebrate the two of them being reunited!" Dammit, he'd already thought of this... "Now, back to work!"

She groaned and hefted her hands up again, clapping her palms together and closing her eyes as she focused her mental energies. This would take months... bluh... months of working. She hated working.

* * *

The whole guild stood stunned in front of the guild hall, which had been pierced by massive metal rods. Lucy felt her heart drop in her chest, seeing this symbol of her burgeoning friendship and new family so utterly destroyed. Even Erza seemed affected, her body tense as she stared at the scene in cold silence.

They were _all_ silent, just staring at the grisly scene. Then Konata spoke up. "Boy, this is so terrible." She had the most atrocious deadpan voice, making light of a terrible situation like this. "It's really too bad we don't have any mages who could just turn back time on the guild hall until it was completely fine again."

Oh yeah! She felt her heart rise back into its proper position in her chest, as Erza loudly snapped her fingers, drawing Lucy's attention her way. "That's it! Lee, with your specific magical talent, a feat such as this should surely be within your domain of ability." Wait. Did she not realize that's what Konata was getting at? Lucy squinted at her, and... it really seemed like she didn't get that that was what Konata was getting at. "We'll find who would do such a harsh indignity to the Fairy Tail guild later."

"Anything for you," Lee said, in such an over the top manner that Lucy wanted to gag. It worked wonders on Erza, though, given the way her cheeks turned a slight pink and she briefly fiddled with her hair for just a second or two before steeling himself. "And for Fairy Tail." He reached out with his hands, clearly in deep concentration. With how large the guild hall was, Lucy started to worry that nothing was going to happen - then one of the iron pillars shot out of it at high speed, almost hitting Happy, who shrieked in a panic.

"What the heck? You can't hit Happy with your dumb time magic!" Natsu said, his hands catching on fire. "He's our friend!"

"My deepest apologies," Lee said, suddenly stopping his work. "I have rarely worked with such a grand subject matter - it appears the pillars are reverting back to their positions before they were thrown or tossed, and thus, potentially going through anyone who stands where they once were! Everyone should move well away from the guild hall, so they don't wind up inadvertantly injured in the process of its rejuvenation."

Right now, he seemed cool. Take charge. Focused. Goal-oriented. When he did things like this, it was easy to forget that he was an incorrigible pervert. Maybe, being a pervert wasn't so bad, if you were also a good person? Lucy hid out in a nearby building, watching as Lee finished fixing up the guild hall - it took less than a minute from that point, since the damage had just 'finished' being dealt. Once he had done that, he stepped over to Erza, talking about something she couldn't hear...

And stepped away with a prize of Erza's panties. No, being a pervert was definitely bad when you did things like this all the time! Erza may have managed to retain some calm as she snapped her panties back from him, but really!

* * *

Levy had found a nice spot in the open air to enjoy reading in the pleasant light of the sun. Jet and Droy came along with her for reasons that weren't really worth dwelling on. They were nice people and good friends, but she just didn't have any interest in them _that_ way. She'd told them that she wasn't interested, and did her best not to lead them on; if they stuck around hoping something would happen instead of because they wanted to be her friends, that was their own fault.

Jet and Droy simply stood off to one side as she read, absently discussing various matters with each other. She found the white noise pleasing - being a member of the Fairy Tail Guild had accustomed her to people yelling at one another, and compared to that, the quiet, amiable conversation of two friends was a soft rain as far as her ears were concerned. The subject matter of their discussion didn't bear dwelling on.

The book! The book. She focused back on the book. It was all about a very difficult to crack cipher technique, which was similar to a standard Caeser cipher, except you made each character correspond to _several_ other possible characters. In other words, you took, say, the Latin alphabet, but made it so that characters corresponded to multiple different katakana, hiragana, kanji, or other symbols. It made it extremely difficult to decipher, since one letter - say, E - could be written as five different characters, say, コ, ニ, か, 漢, or ❤. As such, you couldn't use letter frequency to decipher it. A sufficiently small text could be functionally impossible to decipher, if it was small enough that each character appeared a maximum of once.

She was still reading the book when an incredibly powerful thump emanated from to her side - she turned to look, to see Jet suddenly pinned to the tree she'd been reading under. "J-Jet?" She stammered out, turning to look for what had happened. In the time it took her to do that, another blast of metal from a man near the horizon hit Droy. She started to scramble, but she wasn't nearly fast enough - her leg got hit by whatever it was, and she was pinned to the tree, squirming, trying to get free. She tried to maneuver to make Solid Script: Fire, but she didn't have time, another chunk of metal hitting her wrist, and soon enough all three of them were literally crucified to the tree (though, at least shackled to it rather than pierced), some cruel-looking man staring up at them.

He didn't hit her, once she'd been pinned up there. She'd been hurt, by the occasional miss or near-miss, as she'd tried to writhe her way free, but now that he had them where he wanted them, there was no look of anger on his face. He just looked them all over, as if daring them to attack him back, if they had the capacity. Jet and Droy spat invective at him, but she did nothing, just staring at him, ingraining into her memory the man's features so she'd never forget them. She didn't normally hate anyone, but right then, she hated that man.

When the man concluded that there was nothing she could do, he stepped up to the trio, and tore open her shirt. Her heart stuttered in her chest, her eyes going wide, but to her great relief the man simply took out a stamp and impressed it against her stomach. "What?" He asked, as she looked down at him in relief. "I'm not that kind of guy. Come on."

Oh yes. You're the sort of guy who will attack three people who are just minding their own business, but you're not that kind of guy... she supposed even blackguards had to have their own logics.

Being pinned like that was not comfortable. The human body wasn't meant to hold a position like that for a sustained period. There was the difficulty of physically holding the position, the aches and pains of the various bruising side-strikes, and the gentle trickle of blood where he'd nicked her forehead. She knew that bleeding could be profuse from a head wound, even a minor one, and that was exactly what was happening now...

Her thoughts left her as she slumped forward, hoping that her friends and allies wound find and save her. Black, inky dreams swallowed up her consciousness, and she passed out.

* * *

Levy woke up like the whole thing had just been a dream. There was no lingering pain, no blood sticky and clotting on one side of her face. The only reason she didn't think it was a dream was that looming over her was the most handsome man she'd ever seen, staring down at her with what she thought was a look of concern on his face. She couldn't tell quite for certain, since his eyes were shielded by a pair of sunglasses. "Are you feeling well, O, Lady McGarden?" Lady McGarden? She felt her heart pounding in her ears at that, and not from some lingering fear of that strange man who had attacked her. "The cowardly fiend that attacked you was nowhere to be seen, but he left a mark upon your stomach." Her head immediately turned down, fingers going to the thing, but it was gone. Even her top was back together. "My magic removed it, just as it removed the bruises and cuts of battle. It is my first time healing such extensive wounds that have had a chance to linger - are you feeling well?"

"Y-yes. Thank you." She wanted to hold herself close to him, to snuggle her body against his, but then she saw that Jet and Droy were also injured, their bodies lying down. "Please, heal them too."

"Of course. I simply wished to leave no doubts as to if it worked properly," he told her. He gently laid her down, powerful arms so soft despite their muscles as she was laid to rest, and he turned to her two unconscious friends. A few seconds later, they were snapping up, ready to fight.

They were also greeted by the entire Fairy Tail Guild, which let out a great cheer of applause that they were all good. Then Master Makarov raised one hand, and everyone fell deathly silent. "They have attacked our guildmates, with cowardly ambush tactics. This goes beyond what is acceptable." The roar of the crowd left whatever he said next lost to her in its particulars, but the message was clear: they were going to go fight the Phantom Lords, right now, heavy footfalls coming as the group rushed forward as a mass.

Only one girl seemed to be the exception - Konata, she recognized, after a second - grabbing the man who had saved her by his (quite limited) shorts, making him stop and turn round to face her. "You seem to have forgotten something," she said, her voice getting quieter. "Don't you want to protect Lucy?" Protect Lucy? Levy didn't remember seeing one of the latest members being in any particular danger, but she supposed she was out of it for a bit.

"Oh! You remind me all too well of important matters when I might otherwise forget. It was truly wise of me to bring you with me upon this quest."

"Yeah, it sure was," Konata agreed with a lazy smile.

"What's this about protecting Lucy?" Levy finally asked, as she rose to her feet.

"Oh right, you're awake now. Hey! I think that one of our guildmates might be in danger, since she's not part of the crowd going after the Phantom Lords! Let's go help her!" There was something off and affected about the way the girl spoke, so she turned to her savior. Lee! Lee, that was his name. It was so short it was hard to remember. Lee. She'd remember it.

Lee looked serious, nodding with grim determination. "We must find her with the utmost haste, for more reasons than one."

"Yeah, I can think of at least two," Konata replied, rolling her eyes and miming hefting up an invisible pair of breasts she simply did not have in reality.

"I'll help too, if you think I can," Levy said. Jet and Droy naturally chorused alongside her.

"The more the better," Lee agreed. "There is strength in numbers, after all." He raised one fist into the air - almost involuntarily, Levy mimicked it, then felt incredibly embarrassed when nobody else did, her cheeks heating up as she lowered her hand. "I'm glad to see someone who is as enthusiastic about making and keeping friends as me," Lee said, with an easy smile.

That made her feel a lot less embarrassed.

"Yeah, great. Let's go save Lucy? C'mon?" Konata said, tugging at his pants. "I mean I guess it's fine if you want something bad to happen to her-"

"No! I shall endeavor to ensure Lucy's safety. We are comrades in arms, after all!" He pumped his fist again, and again Levy wound up copying him and feeling rather embarrassed when nobody else did. "Come!" He grabbed Levy's wrist with one hand, Konata's with another, and the three started to race down the streets of Magnolia. Levy's cheeks grew flush once more, but it wasn't with embarrassment this time.


	8. The Phantom Lords Defeated

**Part 8: The Phantom Lords Defeated (3,202 Words)**  
  
Juvia Lockser walked through the streets of Magnolia at a deliberate pace. Her gaze roamed little, passing over people one by one. She was to find Lucy Heartfilia, and take her to the Guildmaster. This was her task, for which she was accompanied by Sol. She would accomplish it, that was not in doubt in her mind. She was a woman who did what was asked of her, after all.

She heard in the distance a single word, carried to her like a droplet of water. "Lucy!" She began to stride towards the source of the sound with an increased pace, but it remained a speedy walk rather than a run. If she truly had needed to rush, she wouldn't have run even then, but would instead rely on her magic to reach her destination.

As she arrived, she saw that - if the girl was Lucy Heartfilia - then the Guildmaster's plan had failed. Not only was the girl present, but there were no less than five others there. She did not recognize any of them. "Please, tell me your name," she said to the blonde girl, the drizzle that accompanied her now raining down on the crowd.

"Uh... why don't you introduce yourself, first?" The blonde replied, giving her a stare.

Juvia paused for a moment, trying to decide on what to say, exactly. Then one of the men of the group moved to place himself between Juvia and the girl who was presumably Lucy. "She's Juvia Lockser, one of the Element 4, and an S-Class mage." She was recognized, but that fact was unimportant to her in the moment.

No, what was important to her was the sudden rush of feelings. She lived a dour life with little joy. Her heart was now pounding in her chest, and she could feel the heat beginning to burn at her cheeks. It was if a switch had been flipped within her, feelings long smothered ignited suddenly, purely for the man in front of her, with his handsome body, his startling sunglasses, and his choice of wardrobe (far less than normal, revealing so much skin, somehow more wondrously wicked than if he had been completely naked) but she delighted in it in that moment. Her eyes hungrily devoured him, then her sense and reason came to the forefront once more. This was far too much, too fast!

She turned swiftly away from him, the burning in her cheeks positively incandescent with heat. She was certain she was lighting up the entire alley. "My apologies. Consider this your victory." She could not fight against a man who produced such fiery feelings within her. Her wild emotions were too intense, too strong to manage to fight on behalf of her guild, whatever loyalty she may have felt to it.

Her hand went to her chest, where her heart pounded as if it were a galloping horse, a thousand thunderous noises filling her ears. Thump thump. No. She could not bear to simply let things go like this. She spun around. She wanted to make this man, this handsome, wondrous, beguiling man, who had stolen her heart so swiftly and so completely, hers. She had dated before, tried and played at romance, more out of social obligation than any true desire; this was the first time such passion filled her. She raised one hand towards him, and without hesitation, spoke: "Water Lock." The man she loved now was suspended in a bubble of water as tall as two men.

Ah! She could hardly believe she had just done that, what if he was inj- the bubble of water simply vanished as if it had never been, the man who had set the kindling of her heart aflame with merely his visage was standing before her.

He had simply undone her magic?! She had never seen anyone break her Water Lock in all her years using the technique. Even Aria could not manage it, once he had been trapped. He stood there for a long few seconds, stepping away from his group, towards her. His focus was entirely on her, and the group he came with began to move backwards, further away. That was a vague, unimportant detail to her, though, who was completely lost staring at this perfect specimen of a man.

Sol emerged from the ground, but she didn't care. Her focus was entirely on the man before her. She waited for him to make the first move, to attack her - but he didn't. He stood there, his breathing level, his eyes focused on hers. They seemed to plunge into her deepest, darkest depths, to find whatever desires even she hardly knew she had. He stepped towards her, one step, then two. Soon he stood directly in front of her, and she stared up at him, hardly able to even breathe, though she could feel the faint tickle of _his_ breath against her bare skin.

"Isn't the rain beautiful?" He said. She felt her heart somersault in her chest - everyone had always complained of her rain that accompanied her, but he, he! He said it was beautiful! - and she hardly had time to think before he grasped her by the cheek, and stole her first kiss with a passion she could only have dreamed of. All the blood rushed to her head, and she promptly passed out.

* * *

To speak earnest and true, I was rather surprised when Juvia simply collapsed before me, practically melting into a puddle on the ground, a stupid smile on her face that stretched nearly from ear to ear, a red glow to her cheeks. I had expected her to be flustered, since I was well aware from the original canon that she was at heart an innocent virgin, not an indecent one. The sort to blush and wilt when put under pressure. That was why I had restrained myself and merely kissed her, rather than steal her bra. I had even included that romantic line about liking the rain, which I thought was just the thing to make her heart erupt in joyous love.

It seemed to be all too much for the poor dear, by the look of her now. I gave her leg the gentlest of kicks, and found she had completely departed the land of the conscious. I could only hope she was having dreams as happy as her smile suggested.

"Non non non. This is unacceptable," came a voice with an intense and overwrought French accent, and I turned to see precisely the man who I had expected when I heard it: Sol, one of the other members of the Element 4, a cruel man by any accounting, one destined for cowardice and defeat, not a redemption arc. I moved my fist to strike him in the face with all the force I could muster, uncaring even if I broke my hand; when he tried to unnaturally twist his body away, I simply reverted its position until it was back in the path of my fist, and there was no time left to dodge a second time.

He was, in a fight where his opponent could land such a mighty blow, quite weak. With the help of my comrades in arms - including Lucy calling forth Sagitarrius to rain down blows upon Sol as he tried to escape - it was not difficult to see him utterly crushed.

Once he was crushed, Lucy spoke. "Aha!" She shouted, pointing directly at Konata. Everyone simply stared at her, befuddled by her actions. "I just remembered, I got this _other_ new golden key, at Galuna Island! Where's your precognition now, Konata! You're a phony, a definite phony!"

"No... noooo," Konata said, as Lucy began to sadistically tug at her cheeks. "I just forgot about Sagitarrius..."

"You just forgot about Sagitarrius? You forgot about one of the twelve Golden Keys in the world? I don't think so! Now tell me your tricks!"

Jet, Droy, and Levy all gingerly backed away from the fight, unsure what else to do, or even what they were fighting about. "Help, Lee..." Konata's hand limply clawed in my direction.

I did the simplest, most straightforward thing I could do to get Lucy to stop bullying Konata: stealing her bra. It still took several seconds for her to notice its absence and stop bullying Konata.

* * *

Erza had desperately searched for Lee since the moment that they had been forced to retreat from the Phantom Lords' guild hall. Being driven back was unexpected - even more was the state that the Master was now in. His magic had been completely drained by some insidious trick on the part of the Phantom Lords.

Part of her, also, couldn't help but notice she had seen only two members of the Element 4. The other two must surely have been doing something, and she increasingly worried it was capturing Lee, given how difficult he was proving to find, and the fact that his magic, while incredibly valuable and useful, did not mean he could not be captured or incapacitated.

Her concerns vanished into the aether - and something warm and pleasant bloomed in her breast - when she saw Lee coming back to the Guild Hall, accompanied by Lucy, Levy, Konata, Jet, and Droy, and carrying a young woman in blue clothing. She was glad to see them all well. She had hardly even taken notice of their absence when they had set out to fight the Phantom Lords, but it had been an unavoidable realization when the Master had returned, injured from a duel with one of the Element 4. When she saw that they were dragging after them a man in a suit, and recognized the woman in Lee's arms as the S-Class wizard Juvia Lockser... she felt even more terrible that she had allowed herself to lose track of Lee.

There was something she had to attend to first, however. "The Master has been injured one of the Element 4's magic - can you fix him, Lee?"

"That is entirely within my abilities." He hadn't even needed to be told what injuries the Master had suffered... Lee was truly a talented wizard. "Please, carry Juvia - and do be gentle," he said, simply offloading one of the Element 4 into her arms as if she was a sleeping child. Erza held the girl in the style one would typically reserve for a bride. "Where is he?"

"This way," she said, taking him to where they had the Master resting.

The girl in her arms faintly mumbled in her sleep, her voice serene and sweet. "Ah, my love... you stole my first kiss... ah..." She wriggled gently in Erza's arms, her lips occasionally pressing against Erza's armor. Erza diligently ignored Juvia's words, though part of her suddenly wondered... when Juvia said "my love," did she mean Lee?

Whatever the case, soon enough they stood before the Master's unconscious body. Lee raised his hands, and she could feel the pressure as his magic took effect, spinning back time for the Master's body for several painfully long seconds, before at last Makarov woke up with a fierce expression, his magic returned to him.

"Those bastards! Let's go get them!" The Master declared.

"If you truly wish to," Erza began, shifting Juvia's sleeping form in her arms as she had begun to absently trail kisses up towards Erza's neck. Whoever it was that had excited Juvia's emotions, it was definitely not her, so she did her best to not let the sleeping girl accidentally kiss her. "But we were already defeated once by them - perhaps we should consider our plans more carefully before we thrust ourselves into battle again?"

"...yes, you're right, Erza," the Master said, glancing at Erza and then doing a double take as he saw Juvia kissing at her armor. "What the devil did you do to Juvia Lockser? And how can I do it myself?"

"It was Lee who did it - she is currently asleep."

"Please, let me carry her once more," Lee said, suddenly directly in front of her. "I would hate for her feelings to be misdirected," he explained. Erza gently placed the other girl in Lee's arms, feeling the faint flush as she handed another woman over to him so that she could kiss the man she loved, but she restrained her feelings. Lee was right - it would be wrong to let Juvia sleepily kiss her, if she truly meant to kiss Lee.

The Master eyed up Juvia as her lips absently brushed against Lee's bicep, even beginning to nibble on his arm, and Erza felt a heat bloom in her cheeks as she watched another woman doing that sort of thing with the man she loved. She was more accustomed to it thanks to the various things she, Lee, and Konata had done together, but -

There was a thunderous sound from outside, so heavy it made her whole body shake in the building. "What was that?" Makarov asked, rising to his feet.

"I don't know," Erza told him, quickly heading out of the Guild's infirmary to see...

It was the Phantom Lord Guild Hall. It was walking on gargantuan legs, like some gigantic spider. She stared up at it, temporarily awed - then she saw some type of cannon emerging from it. She realized it was planning to destroy the Guild Hall, and all her guildmates in the area, and rushed forward, Requipping to adamantine armor, doing her best to put herself between the cannon and the guild in what limited time she had available. "Everyone, get down!" She yelled as she moved forward as swiftly as her legs would take her, unsure if she could manage to get there in time, or even survive.

She leapt into the air, meeting the blast as it flew forwards towards the Guild. The titanic force of it rammed into her body, sending her backwards, shattering her armor, her whole body going end over end. She would have to trust the rest of the Guild to do the rest, because-

She was suddenly restored to full health, her armor back in action. Oh. Yes. Of course. Lee could simply heal her. "Erza and your Master are defeated," intoned the uproarously loud megaphone attached to the Guild Hall. "You have no aces lef-" the voice cut itself off as it saw Erza rushing forward towards it, and she could feel the shift in the air as Makarov suddenly increased in size vastly, rushing forward as well. "What the-"

* * *

After Erza and Makarov finished defeating the Phantom Lord Guild, we had a brief reprieve. Juvia awoke and promptly surrendered. Gray and Ur returned from the all expenses paid vacation that I had sent them on. Gray, understandably, was upset that he had missed everything.

"Those Phantom Lord bastards! If I had been here..." He raised one trembling fist to the air, his head ducked low, a scowl on his features. "I would have showed them what happens when you mess with Fairy Tail."

"Yeah, but you weren't here!" Natsu said, getting up in Gray's face. "In fact, it's real suspicious that you just happened to miss out. Maybe you're a chicken and ran off!" He poked Gray's chest at that point.

"I'm not a chicken, I just wasn't here! I could have taken down the Phantom Lord Guild all by myself, in fact!" Gray got up in Natsu's face, until they were practically nose to nose.

"I do not believe you could have," Erza said, interrupting the pair before they could come to blows, placing one hand on either of their shoulders and making them instantly freeze up. "Makarov and I shouldered much of the burden of this battle. I am sure you would not have been useless, but there were many foes to overcome. This is why we are part of a guild - so that those who would see us harmed must face our combined might."

"Y-yeah. You're right, Erza," Gray said, most of the color having drained from his face.

"And Natsu, it isn't Gray's fault that he took a break for personal matters. The matter with the Phantom Lord Guild resolved in the span of a single day. It was impossible for him to predict it would happen while he was on vacation. Besides which, it was Lee who actually purchased the vacation for him."

Natsu turned to look at me, his gaze suspicious.

"I simply wished to make up for stealing Ur's panties!" I declared, without the slightest bit of hesitation or suspicion. "How was I to know that the Phantom Lords would attack us while Gray was away?"

"Oh yeah! How's Ur doing? You should get her to join Fairy Tail," Natsu said. "She can be part of our team!"

" _Our_ team?" Gray demanded. "Last time we fought together, it was because you sucker punched me and kidnapped me to Galuna Island! Besides, it's not like Ur would want to work with you."

"Hmm?" The voice was female, and all of us turned to look at her. It was Ur. "I was actually thinking of joining your guild... little Gray here," she said, absently wrapping herself around Gray as she spoke in a manner that was more maternal than sexy, and carried just the hint of a threat to noogie him if he stepped out of line, "can't stop talking about all of you. It's clear he values this guild a lot."

"I am happy to hear that," Erza said, in a way that left it unclear if she meant she was happy to hear Gray loved the guild, or that Ur was thinking of joining it. "Joining our guild is simple and straightforward. I can guide you through the process."

"Sure," Ur said, disentangling herself from Gray. "But - that boy, Lee, he is a member, yes?"

"He certainly is," Erza said, obliviously. She pointed my way immediately and without hesitation.

"Oh. I had something I wanted to talk to him about. Excuse me a moment." She sat down next to me, and I resisted the urge to try to steal her panties as she slipped into place. "Thank you for saving my life, Lee," she said, her voice suddenly serious and sincere, rather than playful as it had been up to that point. "I thought I would never get to see Gray and Lyon grow up. Now I do." There was a near-warble to her voice, emotions thick. "And..." She reached into her jacket pocket, producing something. "If you really want my panties so bad, you can have a pair nicer than _that_. I _have_ worn these, and I didn't wash them since," she told me, as she placed a set of lacy white lingerie panties in my hand. They had just the slightest bit of give, that of a pair of panties purchased, worn once, and never washed. A moment later, she was up and speaking to Erza again.

It was the first time a woman had given me her underwear for safekeeping of her own volition. A truly emotional moment.

Naturally, it was then that the Rune Knights arrived to interrogate everyone. I did manage to prevent them from taking the panties from me.


	9. Juvia's Pursuit

"Ul...tear?" Ur's heart stopped in her chest. It wasn't - it was impossible -

Her interrogator tilted his head at her response, clearly having no idea why she was being flooded with such emotions. "Yes. Councilor Ultear made a personal request that you be handled with the greatest suspicion, since you may have faked your death. Don't think that you will be getting off easy simply because you decided to take a vacation when the attack happened... if anything, I find that particularly unusual..."

He continued to speak; Ur didn't listen. Tears began to form in the corners of her eyes, the same tears of joy she'd once born when she had first had her daughter, the ones that had given her daughter her name. It had to be another girl named Ultear, didn't it? But what were the odds of that? There was only one daughter born with her tears accompanying it. "I need to speak to Ultear," she said, her voice full of emotion.

"That is quite impossible." Ur resisted the urge to attack him. There were a great many Rune Knights, after all. She needed to see her again, to know that her child was alive, to find out what had happened. She couldn't do that if she was dead. "Now. The first question I have is, what did you do during the missing ten years of time?"

Part of her wanted to simply get the interrogation done with by answering his questions. She had literally nothing to hide, the greatest alibi in the world... "D-does this Ultear, does she look like me?"

He simply stared blankly at her, then shrugged. "She has a similar color of hair. Answer the question."

"I used Iced Shell to contain the demon Deliora. Is her hair straight or wavy or curly? What color are her eyes?"

He sighed, ignoring her questions. "Can anyone vouch for you having done this?"

"Gray, Lyon, anyone who noticed Deliora was missing." Ultear would be nineteen now. "How old is your Ultear?"

The man simply let his expression grow sour, continuing to ask questions. She answered, but she kept asking about this Ultear, unable to stop herself from doing it. If Ultear was alive, if- if Ultear was alive, then- tears began to swell in the corners of her eyes, as her vision started to blur. Her ability to answer the man's questions rapidly declined, even if she did her best.

* * *

When the Guild was finally let free, the official investigation having determined that all fault lay with the Phantam Lords, Ur immediately requested Erza come along with her for a personal matter. I could only guess that it was related to her daughter, since it was the only personal matter of hers I knew. Erza, fortunately, took her up on it - both because Ur was now the newest member of the Fairy Tail Guild, and because she was on the level of the Ten Wizard Saints.

I was not really too concerned with that matter - I was more concerned with Juvia, who had left a very delicious breakfast in front of my door the first morning I got back. Despite my exiting my house to exclaim, loudly enough for anybody in several blocks to hear, that "Whoever made this meal was a truly wondrous cook, and I would happily marry them just to enjoy their cooking again," Juvia did not actually come to my home. I could only presume that she was either too embarrassed to come, or else missing.

When I got a lunch hand-delivered, with the meal arranged in such a way as to read out 'Really?' with a little heart beneath it, I didn't take it inside. Instead, I looked around the area, eventually noticing the distinct blue fur of Juvia's clothing. Before she could get away, I managed to approach her, placing a firm hand on her shoulder.

"It is my earnest opinion that your cooking is incredible, and I would love to enjoy it every meal of every day," I told Juvia, making her tremble softly as she stared up at me with large eyes, her lips softly parted. She was a girl completely unaccustomed to the feelings of womanhood, and I was glad that Erza was briefly out of town - I knew that Juvia could be quite jealous and manic when she felt threatened, and taking out those feelings on Titania would probably not end well for her, or (just as importantly) for me.

"I... oh my... oh..." she said, having no idea how to handle all her feelings.

"Would you like to come inside? We can enjoy the meal far more together. Even if all you wish to do is watch me eat it." I could practically hear her heart thundering from this distance as she nodded rapidly, letting me take her hand and draw her along with me into my home.

* * *

Juvia was ecstatic. Her beloved reciprocated her feelings! She had really only cooked him that meal to see him happy as he ate something she made for him, but to think that it had successfully seduced him with just that! She could scarcely restrain herself, and the rain was almost thunderous as it crashed against the roof of his home. The home she had been invited to! It was happening, it was really happening! Perhaps he had felt that same lightning-spark that drove its way right into her heart so quickly?

She watched him eat each and every bite, the way he savored them all making her want to wilt in pleasure. She managed to stay upright only by an iron will and the knowledge that if she didn't, she wouldn't get to watch him continue to eat the food she had made for him. Oh, it was all such bliss...

Sadly, bliss couldn't last forever, and Lee had finished off the last little bits of food she had made for him, poking and spooning them into his mouth. Had she not prepared enough? "I'll go home and make you more!" She declared, instantly rising to her feet, pressing her hands down against the edge of the table as she did.

"No, this was exactly the perfect amount," Lee told her, and she instantly paused her movements. The exact perfect amount? Was that even possible? Their love truly must be fated, if what he said was true...

He stood up, gently wrapping one arm around her waist, and she felt her cheeks glow, her heart stuttering hard, pounding in her ears. His lips found her own, and he stole another kiss from her. His hand slid up her back, grasping the back of her head, holding her in that position, his tongue slithering into her mouth, squirming and wriggling. She suckled on it lovingly, having no idea what else to do - beyond that, she was pliant in his arms, a piece of putty for him to shape and shift as he willed. She simply did not know what to do at this point! She had dreamed and daydreamed about it, of course, many many times since their first encounter. Every night, she had at least one dream of Lee, and more often several! Lee as her husband; Lee as the father of her children; Lee as her protective guardian; Lee as her seducer; Lee as her ravishing hero; Lee as her conqueror; Lee as her prince. Even one particularly strange one where Lee was her accountant, who she had a passionate love affair with.

The reality far outpaced the dream, of course. His breath took hers away, as it coiled around in her mouth; his fingers gently slid to her hand, lacing together with her own; his warmth seemed titanic, his bare body so close to her own, the scanty clothing he wore now not just visually appealing, but physically as well, as she imagined she could feel every subtle shape of his body as he pressed his bare chest into her. His abs, muscular, wonderful... his full pectoral muscles... his biceps, curled around her like an iron shackle, the bonds of love pulling them so near.

He broke off the kiss what felt like a lifetime and a heartbeat later, staring down at her with those handsome features, his eyes hidden behind those shades. What secrets did he hide behind them, that no other woman had ever seen? She reached up with one trembling hand for his sunglasses, and he simply grabbed her wrist. "No," he told her.

She no'd. She had no will to fight him, to resist his will, certainly not on something as small as that. She simply stood there, waiting for his guidance, having no idea what to do next. When he continued to stare down at her, his gaze steady, letting the silence and closeness stretch out. "Lee, I... I... I lo... lo..." The words refused to come out even now, even having readied herself for this moment.

"I know," he told her, and she fell silent, glad she didn't have to finish the thought. To have those feelings accepted, without even needing to say them aloud - it was the height of romance. "Would you like to retire to the bedroom?" He asked her. His voice was silky smooth, carrying with it all the silent passions of her thousand daydreams. Was she ready for this? Could she say no to her beloved Lee? She nodded quietly, staring up at him.

He lifted her easily into his arms. She remembered awakening in them, after her defeat at his hands. She remembered that there was a strange taste on her lips, a mix of metal and skin, as if he was made of steel and flesh alike. Of course, she didn't care what he was made of - though she did want to know. Hesitantly, like a dog afraid of scolding, she leaned forward towards him, until her lips pressed against the bare skin of his bicep.

Strange. He now tasted only of skin.

When her beloved Lee did not reject her, casting her aside, tossing her to the ground in disgust, she began to pepper his skin with kisses. He was letting her kiss him so much, so thoroughly! Her heart soared as her lips pressed this way and that against his bare skin, her beloved Lee not stopping her even for a moment.

He took her to his bedroom, gently laying her down in his bed. She knew what was to come next, but she was hardly mentally prepared! She wasn't going to reject her beloved Lee, of course, but still, she had hoped to be more ready when the day came that this would happen. He loomed over her, softly kissing her on the lips once more, his hands sliding up her legs, pushing up her skirt. Her thighs were exposed to the open air, feeling suddenly chilly as his fingers groped and squeezed them. She let out the softest of little pants into his mouth, but he took notice of it, continuing and improving upon his massage, learning the weak points of her lower body like they were the most important things in the world to him.

She could only wiggle against him, lost in the moment. Part of her wished to gather her senses so that she could please him as much as he was pleasing her; the rest simply wanted to lie here and bask in the feeling of Lee's powerful body as it loomed over her. His hands continued to grope and massage, pushing up her clothes until they were past her waist, letting him attend not only to her thighs, but also to her buttocks - and soon, he began to gently tease at her womanhood.

Her whole body gently shivered beneath him, a tingle of pleasure and desire running from the very top of her head down to the very tips of her toes. Her breath was shallow, her chest rising and falling, her bosom pressing into his bare chest through the layers of fabric of her fur coat.

Oh, she couldn't take the distance any longer! Her hands went to peel it off, tossing it aside. She felt chilly for just a moment before her beloved Lee's warmth pushed against her, his bare chest feeling so warm and hard against her stomach, against her bosom. His hands slid up her body, caressing her breasts, softly at first, then with a slowly increasing intensity, fingers sinking into the flesh of them through the thin layer of her underwear. A layer so thin it felt as if it was nonexistent, now, as if her bare nipples were scraping against her beloved Lee's wonderful palms, but she hadn't taken off her bra, so that was obviously impossible.

She could feel his length through his pants and her own panties, a fact that quickly distracted her. His thick, throbbing length, massive, gargantuan, seeming to loom large in her consciousness as she felt it. It was like that for her. She had made it like that. She resisted the urge to bite her lower lip only because her beloved Lee's tongue was in her mouth at the moment; if it hadn't been, she would have been all but writhing in ecstasy already. Instead, she enjoyed it all: her beloved Lee's hands on her breasts, his hard length throbbing and teasing at her lower lips, his muscular body pressuring down against her own. It felt as if she was being smothered, enveloped, crushed, by him, all at once and in such a wonderful way.

He pulled back from the kiss then. For a moment she stared up at him, her vision hazy, her cheeks warm as he leered with unrepentant lust down at her. Then he spoke. "Are you ready?"

He didn't have to say what she needed to be ready for; she knew it already. Knew it from the moment he had carried her to the bedroom, knew it from when he had so easily accepted her feelings, or perhaps even from the moment he kissed her after complimenting her cooking. She was ready. "I am," she said, the voice coming out as a whisper of the most sincere and deepest truth.

He moved his hands to his groin, pulling away his pants - and she realized, then, that she was topless, her bra now discarded off to one side. She felt the furious glow of embarrassment in her cheeks, but she had little time to focus on it, as her panties seemed to simply vanish from her loins, leaving her dripping wet womanhood to silently plead for her beloved Lee's length. She did not have the time to gather herself to ask for it, as her beloved Lee teased her only for a moment before sliding himself inside her.

Oh, what a wondrous thing, to have their bodies become one. To have her beloved Lee inside her. To be filled by him. What sweet, crowning glory! Bliss rained down upon her mind, erupted from between her thighs, as he slid himself ever deeper inside her, as his length slowly but surely vanished into her body, disappearing completely from side. It twitched and throbbed absently inside her as he completely filled her, their two bodies fitting together like two perfect puzzle pieces. She stared up at him, dared to say the words that had resisted leaving her throat earlier: "Lee, I love you."

Lee responded with his own, rather more physical show of love. He leaned down into her, finding her lips with his again, hungrily kissing her as his length began to saw its way in and out of her. He began gentle and slow, even teasing in his movements inside her. She gladly let him, a low moan escaping her throat as he thrust into her again, and again.

How did it feel? Impossibly good. Wonderful. Glorious. The thing within her was a symbol of her unity with her beloved Lee, their two spirits becoming one. His tongue in her mouth only added to it. Her hands began, at last, to move, not to simply clench into fists at the pleasure of this experience, or to limply flap about seeking some logic, but instead to run along Lee's bare skin, tracing out his abs, his pecs, pushing away his top to let her fingers slide along his back. He let out soft, gentle noises into her mouth as she continued to touch him, to feel him, to do her best to please him with her hands!

She let out a quiet little squeak as his cock bottomed out inside her once more, this time with a bit more force. Not yet a slam, but more than a mere saw. Now he was pumping within her, the delicious feeling of intimacy and closeness driving her wild, her breathing becoming erratic. Each thrust brought her to sweet heights of ecstasy. Her heart was effulgent with joy as she was taken by her beloved Lee. His hands roamed her body, finding her ass, her breasts, her thighs - every part of her was his to play with as he liked, and he clearly liked to play with them.

He broke off the kiss eventually, as his pace increased inside her. His hands pressed against the bed on either side of her naked body as he rutted away, her whole body bouncing, the mattress faintly squeaking with each thrust. At first, the only noises she made were the "unfs" and "ahns" of sexual pleasure, but she realized that it was her duty to her beloved Lee to make him feel good as well! There had to be something, anything, she could say, to make him feel as good listening to her as she felt receiving his rod. "I love you," she whispered out. Then she came, her back arching, a cry of bliss escaping her throat as she thrashed on the bed beneath him. He just smiled down at her, utterly accepting of her, utterly enthralled... as if nothing brought him such joy as seeing the expression of ecstasy she wore.

How many times did she show him that face of bliss? She did not know. His endurance seemed endless, as if he could go for all eternity. When she thought he might be growing tired, he would simply become rejuvenated, any hint of sweat vanishing from his bare skin, his breathing leveling out. He clearly delighted in inflicting every pleasure he could think of on her, his fingers roaming freely across her body, learning every one of her weaknesses he could discover.

She was putty beneath his hands. Enthusiastic, ecstatic putty. All she could offer to the sex was the occasional raking movement of her fingers across his back or scalp as he fucked or kissed her, and the even more occasional verbalization of her feelings. "I love you so much, Lee, my darling!" "I want to make love to you until the sun sets!" "How many children would you like to give me?" She was uninhibited, now, any mental blocks long-surmounted as their bodies became one.

When he came within her, squirting deep into her sex, she shivered happily, gently twitching beneath him. Perhaps she would become the mother of his children today, she thought, with a sigh, closing her eyes and envisioning his little sperm wriggling deep into her womb. Seemingly the moment he was finished inside her, she noticed that there was a sudden absence, as if all the seed that had flooded her eager womb had simply vanished into thin air. She shifted around as he pulled out of her, a faint frown on her lips as she tried to understand it. She even, hesitantly, reached two fingers into her sex, trying to find that glorious seed that would make her the mother of her beloved Lee's children.

It simply didn't seem to be there. She didn't understand at all. It must simply be too deep for her to notice. Her beloved Lee spoke up, making her stutter as she realized what she was doing, what it must look like. "I believe I have something to recommend you, an act that you would adore given the chance," he told her.

"What?" She asked, eagerly. They were lovers, each trying to find things to make the other feel good, how wondrously romantic!

"With your temperament and desires, I think you would delight in fellatio." He gently cupped her cheek with one hand, his thumb brushing along her lower lip.

"F-fellatio?" That was... what did that mean? She had heard the term before, but she could not place it quickly. It was sexual, but how?

"It is known by many names. It is the pleasuring of a man's girth by the use of a woman's mouth, whether by suckling at it, taking it into her throat, licking it, or kissing it." As if to emphasize how important it was to him that she perform fellatio, his hard cock twitched in the open air, practically bouncing up and down.

She had no complaints about the idea. Her beloved Lee had surely brought her to the greatest heights of pleasure, and she truly would have been selfish to deny him so little a thing as a kiss to his length. No, that would be a lie. She wanted to please her beloved! To pleasure him! To make him so utterly satisfied that he was as entrapped in the selfsame bliss he had been inflicting upon her, just a scant few minutes ago! She wanted to worship him, to show him how much he meant to her, to express her adoring affection in the bedroom and out!

She began to shift on the bed, finding her legs better than she had expected from that long lovemaking. She was ready to crawl for his cock, but he gently stopped her, positioning their bodies according to his desire. He sat on the edge of the bed; she was provided a pillow to kneel upon, as his turgid length loomed over her, like the scepter of a mighty king. She stared at it admiringly, lost in the moment. This was the penis of her beloved, the thing which had taken from her her virginity without even the tiniest tangle of remorse or hesitation. There had not been any pain, she realized, far belatedly - that was how perfect their two bodies were for one another.

She needed to show him just how much she appreciated her beloved Lee's body. She leaned forward, kissing at the tip of his rod, the faintest trickle of precum being produced. His cock was clean, no sign of her own juices from earlier, nor even of his own sweat. She could only be awed by the power of his magic, and gently wrapped her lips around his tip. She looked up at him for approval, and immediately, he placed one powerful hand atop her head, gently beginning to pet her. "You are as beautiful in this position as in any other, my Juvia."

He called her 'his' Juvia! Her heart did a few happy backflips in her chest, but she made certain to keep her lips wrapped around the tip of his cock. If fellatio was all she had to do to make certain he thought of her as his woman, then she would gladly fellate him each and every day! She tried to recall what techniques he had listed out, and began to flick her tongue against the tip of his cock, tasting his precum. It was salty, thick, delicious. It was her beloved Lee's taste, after all - she would gladly have licked every last inch of his body, and she knew she wouldn't have minded a single one, because it belonged to him.

"My dear Juvia, I appreciate your enthusiasm," he said, after she had been lost in thought for a long few minutes, simply suckling on the tip of his cock, her tongue flicking against it absently, "but this is hardly going to be complete fellatio."

Yes! That was true! She snapped out of her lust fugue, suckling harshly on the tip of his cock, her hand reaching out for his length, softly stroking up and down it. She stared up at him as she did, her gaze full of adoring affection as much as she could get it, her blue hair teasing at her bare skin as she knelt before this figure of such perfected masculinity. How many other women desired him? Yet she was the one who got to have him! It made her so utterly, ludicrously happy, that she had to do more for him.

She tried to take more of his length into her mouth. At first, it was easy enough, simply tolerating the quiet ache of the movement, as her jaw was forced quite wide to manage it. He seemed simply enormous, so close up! As if his cock was a sacred thing, worthy of worship. She did her best to properly propitiate it, but then he hit the back of her throat, her body wetly gagging on his length.

No! She refused to accept such a base response from her body as it tried to reject her continuing work! She reached for her beloved Lee's hips, gripping them tight with both hands, and pushed herself down. Right now, pleasing his cock was the most important thing in the world to her! She ignored the pain, the resistance of her own body. Her tongue swished and flew from side to side on the underside of his length, raw determination filling her up. Her heart pounded, thundering in her chest as she drove herself ever further down his cock. Tears bloomed in her eyes, but soon enough, she had done it, she had taken him to the base.

Her throat swelled with his length, and she stared up at him, wanting his praise. He did not manage to speak his praises, but his body language told her well enough of his feelings. His bare naked body, stretched back. His head tilted upwards. His desperate, ragged breaths. The way his length pulsed with life, threatening to explode at any moment, to fill her belly with the same seed that should hopefully be filling her belly in another way right now... her hand brushed along her stomach, rubbing softly the bare skin there as she fantasized about her oncoming pregnancy with her beloved's cock plugging up her mouth.

In her mind's eye, there she was, her belly round, her beloved Lee gently pressing his ear against her to try to hear the baby kick. They were both wearing wedding rings, now, and calling one another "dear" and "darling." She would dress like a proper housewife, cook for him every day, show him her adoration and affection in every way she could! Together, they would make one another so, so, very, happy...

Her thoughts turned from more coherent fantasies into more chaotic dreams, as she passed out from hypoxia on her beloved's cock. It was only his realization of as much, his fingers grasping her hair and peeling her off to let her hack and breathe and gasp, that kept her from simply remaining down there, come what may. He truly cared for her, to do something like that, and she smiled limply as she heaved with her most recent exertions. He kept hold on her hair longer than he truly needed to, so she began to stroke his length, hand rapidly pumping up and down. Her breath was shallow as she stared up at him, a lopsided smile on her face as her hand stroked faster and faster along his length.

He seemed to decide that was to his liking, because he spoke up then. "Open your mouth wide, stretch out your tongue. Allow me to mark you as mine with my seed." Juvia obeyed, delighted at the whole idea, the delightfully wicked lewdness of it, and hurriedly stroked him off right in front of her face, both hands going up. Her tongue dangled from her mouth, her head tilted back just a mite, and then the first spurt of his hot seed graced her features, marring her in his colors, staining her with his seed. She had to close her eyes after the first few blasts of cum, which so drenched her features that she couldn't even open her eyes. She had to manually scoop away his cum, something done on instinct - and then promptly fed into her mouth, so he wouldn't think she was declaring it dirty.

He wore a look of intense satisfaction on his face, and perhaps yet still more lust.

Then the door to his bedroom opened, the petite blue-haired girl who so often accompanied him appearing in it with a yawn. She was wearing no more than a negligee, which was more than Juvia was wearing, but yet! "Get out, get out!" She shriked hurriedly. "I am with my beloved Lee, she-witch! Begone from here!" She reached for his pillow and threw it at her. She just took it right to the face.

"Jeez. He fucked you for like an hour. When do I get a turn?"

A turn? A turn? A turn? The words spun round and round inside Juvia's head, her eyes going wide at the implications. Was - was this girl competition? No, of course she was competition, she lived with her beloved Lee! How could she not have seen it earlier?! "Stay away from my Lee! He's mine, I won't let you have him!" She hopped to her feet, spreading her arms wide as if defending the goal in a sport, where the goal was her beloved Lee.

The girl, whatever her name was, simply stared at her blankly, one eyebrow rising.


	10. Handling Juvia's Jealousy

There was Juvia, looking manic and emotional. I had hoped to be able to slowly talk her into accepting my other lovers, but it seemed that Konata had stupidly ruined that because she was too horny. I suppose some people are simply ruled by their lusts, beyond the point of reason; how lamentable that I happened to be in a relationship with one. Perhaps two. Arguably even three. I rose from my seat. "Juvia," I said, and she turned round to face me, somehow blushing despite the fact that her face was coated in my semen and her earlier indignation over Konata. She could be so cute.

"My beloved Lee, this- this woman is trying to steal you away from me!"

"No, she isn't," I soothed her, gently running my fingers along her shoulders, doing my best to coax her to calm down.

"She isn't? But, but! She's in her underwear!" She pointed with desperation to demonstrate it. I simply nodded along.

"Konata," I said. "If I was to bend Juvia over right in front of you and resume our previous lovemaking, what emotions would that ignite in you?"

"Annoyance that I was going to have to wait for you to finish. Actually, I thought you talked to her about this already, I don't really want to deal with this drama," Konata said, waving her hand dismissively and leaving the doorway.

"How dare she speak to you that way!" Juvia said, stomping her foot. "You see, she doesn't love you like I do, Lee! She never will! No one will!" Her face was still coated in my cum, producing a strange contrast between her intense emotional outbursts and her lewd appearance. "Don't be seduced away by her!"

"Worry not - I will not be seduced away."

"You aren't?" She looked up at me with awe. "Oh, of course, I should never have doubted your love, my beloved Lee!"

"In fact, I actually was thinking of inviting you to live here at my humble abode. You could enjoy humble domesticity, giving me daily fellatio-" she blushed and smiled at that, yeah, I had the right of her having a natural affinity for that sort of thing, "-or any number of other wondrous things that can only be done when you live together."

"Really? You'd allow me into your home so quickly? Ah! Our love truly is destined!"

In a certain sense, it even was. From the moment that Susie made me preternaturally appealing to women and stuck me in Earthland, it was pretty much inevitable that Juvia would fall for me. I gave it a push because I liked her too. Perhaps not head-over-heels love-at-first-sight, but I certainly did think she was cute, especially now. "Any woman I'm making love to is welcome in my home whenever she wishes."

That seemed to cause Juvia to pause, as if her mind were slowly calculating my words, counting up on her fingers to try to figure out what it was exactly I was suggesting. "No... Konata's already seduced you?!"

"It is more that I seduced her."

"You seduced her?!" She really had a tendency to overreact, as the blood drained from her face. "No, I'm doomed..." She actually started gnawing on a bit of furniture in my room. I chose to ignore it. "She's already taken his heart, probably a childhood friend, oh it isn't fair, I met my beloved Lee but he's- he's taken!"

"Listen to my words, Juvia." Juvia suddenly snapped to attention, as if I were a drill instructor. "I care for you, and Konata, and a great number of other women. I'll spend plenty of time with you, but jealousy is unbecoming of a beauty such as yourself. My love is no competition! I can care for a dozen women with ease!"

It was obvious she was unconvinced, yet at the same time, my words didn't do anything to reduce my value in her eyes. "Oh, my beloved Lee, your enormous heart is so wonderful, I want it all for myself. Any other woman would too, surely working to steal you away from me! Yet you cannot see it, that's how sweet you are!"

"Juvia," I said, reaching for her hands, clasping them in my own. "I swear, I will not leave you." Her cheeks flushed, her eyes widening, a look of sheer happy awe on her face at those words. "I will not even ask you to fully accept other women's presence in my life. Instead, I simply ask that you not do any violence to them on my behalf, or on behalf of your love for me; I think in time you will come to see that they are no threat to you. Your beauty and good heart are something I would never willingly lose."

* * *

Juvia's heart was in turmoil. Her beloved Lee was telling her that she should simply let other women run around him, flirt with him, seduce him, yet he was also saying that they were no threat to her and that he thought she was beautiful and kind-hearted. He truly must have seen deep into her soul to know that much. If her hands weren't being held by his, she would have covered her face, would have squealed and run, unable to handle the compliment. Instead, she was forced to stare up at him, to wonder at his handsome face, his eyes still concealed by sunglasses.

All he wanted was simply for her not to attack Konata... or any other woman she thought might be trying to steal him away from her... was that truly so impossible? It wasn't impossible, simply foolish! Konata... Konata, that was the name of her love rival, Konata! How could she be expected to simply tolerate the girl?! Was it even possible?

Still... if her beloved Lee wanted it... then she would do it, for his sake. "If that is what you wish, my love! For your sake, I would suffer anything!"

He smiled at her, full of warmth. "I don't want you to think of this as an indignity you must suffer. I want you to think of it instead as an act of trust - that you trust me to never abandon you, no matter what any other woman might do."

When he put it like that, it was impossible to even hesitate! Did she trust her beloved Lee? Of course! How could she love a man she didn't trust! Certainly, these other girls would try to seduce him away from her, but... "Please, promise me, my darling, that you will never leave me?"

"I will never leave you," he told her, without hesitation, and she felt her body relax, the tension she had felt with that hussy Konata had tried to steal him away finally vanishing. "Now, let me cleanse your body of all the marks of our recent lovemaking," he said, waving his hand across her face, and the sticky sensation of his cum clinging to her face simply vanished. She reached up, and found her face pristine once more.

"I enjoyed being so marked by you, darling," she said, almost a pitiful whine of a statement, a whimper of loss. She had been declared Lee's woman in that way!

"Worry not - I'll be leaving a great many more marks upon your lovely body," he told her, and she smiled as he drew her back over to his bed, laying her down upon it, and beginning to thrust into her once more. Working to make her his woman, all over again. She let herself descend into that wild, giddy bliss of the moment, forgetting everything else in the world except for her beloved Lee, as she clung to him tightly, arms wrapping around his back, breasts pressing into his chest. His lips found her own; his tongue invaded her mouth. Her legs, acting on some primal instinct, wrapped around his waist, trying to pull him ever deeper into her. It was all so perfect, so wonderful, she never wanted it to end.

* * *

Juvia was thoroughly exhausted. Her body felt boneless and limp as her beloved continued to thrust inside her. For all her joys, she was but a mortal woman; now her energy was sapped, drained dry, leaving her simply to become an inert thing beneath her darling. Each thrust he gave made her body bounce, but she would never tell him to stop - at least, not merely for her own sake. If he had seemed exhausted, then she would have said he ought to pace himself, but his skin was clear, his movements vibrant. He groaned and bottomed out inside her once more, for what must have been the fifth time, simply letting his seed fill her up.

She idly wondered how many children they would have together. Her ideal was thirty-three, but however many Lee wanted would be perfectly fine with her. Once more, his seed seemed to splash so deep in her that it vanished a few seconds after he finished coming, and he pulled out with a long, slow movement. His fingers tenderly touched her cheek, and he smiled lovingly down at her. She was so wonderfully happy.

"You can rest here," he told her. "You can stay the night, too." Her heart did another somersault in her chest. If she hadn't been so exhausted by his rapacious lovemaking, she would be hopping up and down and squealing with joy. Instead, she gave him a limp and (almost certainly) goofy smile, wiggling about on the bed like a worm. "I'll be back in just a minute."

Juvia lay there, staring up at the ceiling. Her eyes closed in short order, as she envisioned her darling, leaned down over her, kissing her lips tenderly, claiming her body for himself. When her arms regained the strength to move, it was purely to wrap herself in a hug, envisioning that he was the one so holding her. Oh, being in love was so wonderful!

The door opened once more, and she instantly snapped her head to the side, expecting fully to see her beloved Lee, in the nude, ready to make love to her once again. Part of her did worry that if he was so lascivious and persistent in his lovemaking, they would have no time to raise the many children they would have together, but-

There wasn't just Lee in the door. There was also Konata. What was she doing here? Part of her wanted to rise like a cat, hissing angrily at its territory being trespassed. No, Lee wanted her to behave herself. Besides, perhaps Lee was simply showing Konata how long they had been making love, that she was now weak-kneed and exhausted on the bed, so as to convince her that she had no hope of ever stealing him away from her!

"Hey," Konata said, with a wave of her hand.

She had to be nice. This was her love rival, the woman who might very well take Lee away from her if she wasn't careful, but she had to be nice. So, with some great effort, she replied in kind: "Hello."

Konata shifted position in response to that, getting behind Lee. "She's not happy."

Juvia had honestly thought she had restrained her jealousy from her voice, but apparently she had actually failed. Oh well.

"Do we really have to do this here? Can't you just dick her into submission?" Konata asked, making Juvia's cheeks flush. How dare she talk to her beloved Lee in that way! If her legs weren't jelly at the moment, she would have risen to her feet to yell at the girl for disrespecting her beloved Lee!

Instead, she would yell at her from her position on the bed! "How dare you talk to Lee that way! If my legs weren't jelly right now, I'd - oooh! I'd do something to you, that's for certain! Speak to my darling Lee with respect, or not at all!"

"Now, now," Lee said, raising his hands, quieting Juvia's heart as she turned her gaze up to the outrageously handsome man she had completely fallen for. He was still in the nude, though he was no longer slick with her juices. "You are both my lovers, so I don't want you to fight."

If it was what her darling wished, Juvia wouldn't fight her. She would simply glower at the unwanted interloper. She wasn't going to let her steal Lee away from her! She had found the most perfect, ideal, man, who had taken her virginity and made her his woman! She couldn't bear to lose him!

Konata's response to Juvia's baleful stare was to stick out her tongue. Juvia countered by sticking out her tongue as well, but in an even more egregious and exaggerated fashion! That would show her!

"I bring Konata here so that you can understand, Juvia, that my love for her does not diminish my love for you one bit." He was so romantic! She would gladly have accepted a thousand other lovers of his, if it was what would make him happy! But she was not stupid - obviously, those women would try to steal her beloved Lee away from her! He was too perfect for them to possibly resist. The only solution was to take proactive measures, since she couldn't be by Lee's side every moment of every day. (Though it would be wonderful if she could!)

It was then that Lee lifted Konata up in a bridal carry. He even laid her down on the bed alongside Juvia. The other girl was so close that they were almost skin to skin! Her heart was in turmoil as she saw Lee move onto the bed, looming over the other girl. What if he decided that Konata was a better lover than Juvia? But she couldn't simply shove the other girl off, Lee had told her to be nice, and not to fight. She had no choice but to watch as Lee slid his length into Konata's sex.

For some reason, she grew moist at the sight of her beloved taking another woman. She didn't think much of it, nor of the heat that was growing in her cheeks, in between her own thighs, her exhausted body igniting itself for a competition with her newly-discovered love rival.

As Lee bottomed out inside Konata, the other girl wore the most curious of expressions for just a fraction of a second. Her lips were parted, a faint "gllk" noise escaping her throat, her eyes widening. The expression was terribly, embarrassingly lewd, and if Juvia (whose attention was of course distracted by the chance to view Lee's naked body) had noticed, then surely so had Lee.

Yet Konata did her best to put on a placid expression, as if she wasn't bothered at all. She started to speak a scant moment later: "I guess you're tired from going at it for so long with Juvia. I understand. You're just too- hnya!" She was cut off as Lee's cock rammed deep inside her yet again, her body jerking as an orgasm ran through her. Juvia watched with wide eyes. Part of her was angry that this girl had dared to disrespect her beloved Lee! But part of her was excited, seeing her beloved Lee put the girl in her place! Yet another part of her was jealous, since Lee wasn't fucking her.

"Juvia is beautiful and lovely," Lee told Konata, which made Juvia's heart soar again, all the blacker emotions like jealousy temporarily blotted out, "but you know well that no woman can hope to exhaust me." He leaned down to kiss her on the lips, but the bliss of having been called beautiful by him, despite (especially?) him having sex with another girl as he said it, overpowered any feeling of jealousy.

His hands roamed Konata's body gently, fingers brushing along bare skin, teasing her this way and that. Juvia tried not to pay too much attention to another woman's naked body, but she could see that Lee was giving her quite the working over, really doing his best to bring the girl off. When he broke off the kiss, admiring Konata's increasingly sweat-soaked and sticky body, she spoke up again. "You're being so lazy and slow. It isn't any good."

Juvia was no longer jealous in that moment. She was nothing but pure fury! How dare Konata say such a thing to her darling Lee! She watched as Lee began to increase his pace, doing his best to please this ungrateful wench! Juvia rose up on the bed, her body filling up with energy to try to show Lee what a woman who _truly_ appreciated him looked like! She then promptly realized she had no idea how to do anything to please Lee in this position, given that he was inside of Konata at the moment. She spent an awkward second under the confused gazes of Konata and Lee both, her beloved's pace slowing from the distraction - then she simply decided to hug him!

"I love you so much Lee! You make love so wonderfully, Konata simply can't appreciate you, don't listen to her cruel words!" She didn't say that he should rid himself of her, though she very much wanted to. He had said that he did not want them to fight.

"Yeah, I can't appreciate you," Konata agreed, "because you're being so sloo~oow, it's imp-uh!" She sputtered as Lee bottomed out in her with a furious slam of force.

"For me, any pace you take from the gentlest of rockings to the most furious of poundings is more than sufficient, Lee! Don't believe her lies, darling, you're perfect just as you are!" Some tiny part in the back of her mind brought up the fact that men could suffer from impotence if their sexual skills were questioned too severely or frequently, performance anxiety overtaking them. She let her teeth tease and sink into Lee's shoulder at that point, half love bites to reassure him of her love, and half nervous gnawing to try to get rid of her terror that Konata would ruin his ability to make love to her again! She would wait as long as it took if he did become incapable of performing, but she didn't want to! Being united was so wondrous, for both of them!

"I think he's just, hnng," Konata said, unable to explain what it was she thought Lee was 'just' (Good!) as she orgasmed, a throaty moan of pleasure escaping the other girl's throat.

Juvia took advantage of the opportunity to speak further. "If you feel even the slightest bit as though her constant verbal assault bothers you, you can freely use my body at any time you wish instead! It is always available to you, my beloved, and I love every second we spend toge-mmf!" Lee kissed her then, sharply, his hand grasping the back of her head and holding her up against him. She all but melted in his grasp, letting his tongue invade her mouth freely. His hand slid down along her back, eventually coming to grope her ass, and she felt the metronome like movements of his body in and out of Konata, saw out of the corner of her eye as he played gently with Konata's body.

For what felt like an eternity (but was actually less than thirty seconds) she stayed in that position, enjoying as Lee's fingers sank into the supple flesh of her ass, as his tongue squirmed about and flicked at her palate and tongue and gums alike. It was wonderful simply for the closeness to her beloved. Then he broke off the kiss, staring her dead in the eyes. "You aren't worried about Konata stealing me away any longer, are you?"

"No," she said, and it was the truth. He smiled at that, a beatific thing, and her heart swooned. There simply was no chance that her beloved Lee could possibly be seduced by so terrible a woman, unless - unless he was into that sort of thing?! "Oh no, you aren't a masochist, are you?" She didn't know much about sadism, but if it was for her beloved Lee, she could (would!) learn.

"No," he reassured her, with a little chuckle, kissing her sweetly on the nose. It was such a tiny little thing, yet it made her heart burst in her chest, and she simply collapsed back down onto the bed with the same sort of wondrous bliss that followed an orgasm.

She paid no mind as Lee increased is pace inside Konata, as his fingers played with her clit, as he teased her breasts. There was no chance such an ungrateful girl as Konata could possibly steal away Lee's heart, not unless he was secretly a masochist and hiding it from her. (Was such a thing possible? Would Lee do that to her?! No, surely he wouldn't! But she would keep an eye out for any signs in the future, just in case...)

By the time Lee finally finished inside of Konata, it had been the better part of an hour. Far longer than it took him to come with Juvia, she couldn't help but note with pride. He pulled both girls against him, their naked bodies cuddled and pressed into his own, and Juvia simply closed her eyes and pretended Konata wasn't there, as she listened to the heartbeat of her beloved.

It was hard to believe that she had become one with him for the first time only today. It already felt like they had been together for a lifetime. She sighed sweetly into his chest.


	11. Beginning Levy's Seduction

I awoke the next morning with Konata, the lazybones that she was, still snoring atop me. Drool pooled along my sternum, gently trickling out of her mouth. Her hair was a tangled mess somehow, despite the fact that she appeared to be in exactly the same position she had been in when we fell asleep.

It wasn't the warm form of Konata, naked and curled up against me, that caught my attention as I awoke. It was the wetness around my length, the warmth that was a blessed rush of air, and the slick spongy sensation of a pair of lips wrapped around my length. I glanced down, and saw, in the complete nude, the form of Juvia. Her eyes were focused entirely on her task for the moment, and she was oblivious to the fact that I had woken up. My length was already coated in spit, and there were the hints of tears on her cheeks, suggesting she had been working my cock over quite thoroughly this morning.

I decided to let her do as she liked. I just lay there, my body inert, as Juvia happily bobbed up and down my cock, her gag reflex sharply reduced by this point, her eyes seeming triumphant and self-assured as her tongue corkscrewed around my length, as her cheeks suckled and hollowed on my dick. It felt absolutely amazing.

* * *

Juvia was in heaven. She was slightly worried that her beloved Lee would be mad at her for doing this without permission, but, he hadn't woken up yet, and worshiping the wonderful perfect cock that belonged to her beloved Lee was something she truly wished to do the moment she woke up! He had said that living together would mean daily fellatio! She would give him her first new day's fellatio right now! She hadn't wanted to wake him when he was still tired, so she had decided to simply do it as he slept.

She tasted every inch of his length, lovingly licking all along it; pulled it out, to rub her cheek against it as it throbbed and twitched; she peppered it with sweet kisses of her purest love; she took it into her mouth to the base, pressed her nostrils into his groin as hard as she could, swallowing around it as it rested in her throat. Every way she could think of, she pleased and pleasured and touched and adored the wondrous cock of her beloved Lee, her heart soaring in her chest. She was gently wrapping some of her hair around it, wondering if its silken soft touch would be pleasing to her Lee were he to be awake, when his hand reached down for her head, gently starting to pet her.

She looked up at him, cheeks burning - but he wasn't angry. He just quietly directed her up towards the tip of his cock, then down the whole length of it. She gladly swallowed him up, smiling with her eyes as she let him set the pace. It was so wonderful, seeing each little twitch of pleasure, knowing she was making him feel good. Was there anything so sweet? So romantic? She had done something without asking, within a day of their romance beginnings - and not only had he accepted it completely, he was even encouraging her onward! It was as if their two souls were as one!

Those were the feelings as she was made to bob on his cock. His hand would occasionally clench around her hair, grinding her into his pelvis, and when that happened, she would do her utmost to run her tongue along every inch of his delicious cock that she could reach, twisting her head from side to side in the process.

The two of them were in perfect synchronicity, their wills united as one: both her and her beloved Lee wanted to use her mouth, throat, tongue, and lips to cause Lee to come, to spray that delicious white spunk of his directly into her mouth or throat! As such, no matter how rough, how forceful he got, in pumping her mouth up and down his cock, she didn't care in the least! The only thing that bothered her in the least about the fellatio was that she could not confess her love to Lee yet again as she was pumped up and down his cock!

It was all so wonderful! But it could not last forever - in time, Lee's own pleasure overcame him, and he held her lips around his head, ordering her to suck as hard as she could on it, to stroke his length with her hand. She obeyed, committing to memory the movements as things that Lee enjoyed, so she could use them again in the future to show how attentive and caring a lover she was.

When he at last came in her mouth, he made her show it to him, made her swill it on her tongue, let the taste linger and cling; even long after she swallowed, she could still taste her beloved Lee in her mouth. He was so wonderful, to have her accept his cum in such a way that she could enjoy his lingering taste for hours after the fact! They truly were on the same wavelength!

That hussy Konata was still unconscious, too, simply drooling on Lee's naked body like an idiot instead of working to please him. She'd never be able to seduce him away like that! Perhaps her relationship to Lee truly was safe, with such a pathetic idiot as her love rival!

Her beloved Lee hummed in thought, staring at the ceiling. She paused, staring up at him, simply waiting for him to tell her his thoughts.

* * *

The next arc after the Phantom Lords was the Loke arc, which did not require my assistance, and would not truly benefit from it. It was something Lucy had to handle on her own. The Tower of Heaven Arc would certainly benefit from my assistance, so I had a brief reprieve, for however long it would last. The series wasn't entirely clear on time between arcs much of the time, after all.

That meant I was free to do as I liked for the moment. My thoughts turned to Lucy and Levy. Erza, sadly, was still away with Ur on whatever personal matter it had been. Lucy had seemed ambivalent, warring between feelings of desire and admiration for me, and rational disapproval of my lascivious behavior. Levy had seemed perhaps to have the first flowers of a girlish crush, the sort that is accompanied by nervous playing with the hair and blushes at compliments, but she was also vulnerable. Gajeel would soon be coming on the scene, and their relationship bloomed relatively quickly in canon.

I liked Levy, but part of me could not help but think that perhaps she had a latent dominant streak buried somewhere deep inside her sweet and kind exterior. I can only presume it was the perk that made me such an excellent lover telling me, or else my own perversity, but I had not thought to retrain Juvia as an S, so I discarded the latter idea. I wanted to ignite that more dominant, leading element of her, but how to do it? My thoughts wandered as I considered the question of both how to do that, and how to seduce her in the first place...

Finally, I leaned up, making Konata tumble off the bed (yet somehow remaining in the sweet lull of sleep, mumbling my name when she hit the ground), and stared down at Juvia, who flushed as our eyes met once more. My face must have shown my internal ambivalence, because she immediately broke into an apology. "I knew it, I was too forward in doing that to you in the morning! Oh I'm sorry Lee, I was simply overcome by my love for you-"

I put my finger in her mouth, shutting her up for the moment. She looked up at me in confusion. "I would enjoy it greatly if I were to wake up that same way every day," I told her, and her entire face turned bright red, her eyes growing wide with awe and clear desire. "I have a task I must perform today, however." She nodded quickly, more than happy to accept me leaving. "It involves another woman." Her happiness declined slightly, some of that neurotic jealousy on display. "If I am truly lucky, we will make love this very day," I told her.

Juvia seemed to decide that diving on my cock was the best way of dissuading me, her mouth soon wrapping around it as she tried to push it all the way down her throat. I was forced to grab her hair in a rough tangle and peel her off against her vigorous resistance.

"Juvia. My love for you will not decrease by the smallest bit for the doing this," I reassured her, "but I must."

* * *

She was going to have even more competition! Who was this Levi, even?! Some new hussy, trying to steal her Lee away!

But he must? Wait - did those words mean that he had no choice but to chase such girls? She had watched him before daring to approach, taking advantage of the fact that the rain fell around her, and she could adopt the form of a puddle. He seemed to occasionally steal clothing from strange women for no reason. Did he have some sort of sexual compulsion?

Oh that was so sad! She had to support her beloved Lee! "If it is what you must do, then I will support you absolutely!" She declared. "My love for you can resist any force set against it, worry not, my beloved Lee!"

He frowned, his brow furrowing. At last, he spoke again. "I do not mean that I must in the literal sense, as in I will die without it. I merely mean that this is a time sensitive matter, my sweet Juvia." He called her his sweet! He then kissed her on the lips, with that fierceness she had come to love and adore! His hand grasped her and held her against him, though she lost the taste of his cum in her mouth as he pulled her towards him, the lingering flavor vanishing just before his lips met hers. It was strange, but she had no complaints, for it was soon replaced with the delicious flavor of her beloved's spit!

When he broke off the kiss, she sighed softly, staring lovingly up into his eyes. He smiled down at her, gently running his fingers through her hair, and she simply relaxed before him.

"I do not have to leave with any extreme urgency - why do you not prepare us a lovely breakfast, darling?"

Her cheeks heated up, her eyes widened, and she bolted from the bed straight towards the kitchen before realizing that she was both entirely naked _and_ that she hadn't told Lee that she would be overjoyed to make him breakfast!

He'd even called her darling! It was so wonderful! It was like they were already married!

* * *

"Lady McGarden." She heard the voice before she saw the man, but she recognized it instantly, turning up to him with perhaps just a bit too much speed. "I am glad to see you are well."

"It's all thanks to you, Lee," she said, raising a hand to her chest. She realized after a second or two that an uncomfortable silence was beginning to stretch out, and tried to compensate. "Is there something you needed?"

"The chance to gaze upon your beautiful face once more." Her cheeks lit up, and she could practically feel Jet and Droy's malicious gazes at Lee, even though they were only in the periphery of her vision. How could he possibly say something like that right out of the gate? "But, to speak to the other matter that brought me here," he said, sitting down next to her, "I wanted to learn a bit about ciphers and codes and the like, and I am given to understand you are quite the expert?"

"I am!" She agreed immediately. She was! So it was entirely reasonable for her to agree immediately, and so enthusiastically. He certainly didn't seem to mind, at least.

"Then may I humbly request that you tutor me? I have funds to pay you for the work."

"Oh, no, I couldn't! You healed me from what happened, and you didn't ask me for money then, so how could I ask you for money just to teach you some basic encoding things?" Jet and Droy were now looking positively miserable as they stared at the conversation, but she had turned them down! It wasn't even like Lee was asking her on a date, unless this was meant to be a date? "Maybe if it took a really long time I might wind up having to charge you."

He wore a smile that suggested he _wanted_ it to take a really long time. She felt the heat in her cheeks return with a vengeance. "When can I have my first such session? I would love to have it today, but understand if you have other matters to attend to."

"No, I'm free," she said, perhaps a little _too_ quickly, because Jet and Droy butted in.

"Hey, how come you're being so demanding of Levy!" "She was just injured, you know?" "It's not that we're ungrateful for you saving our asses, but-"

"You two stop it!" Levy yelled at them. She sniffed, loudly, that sort of pseudo-haughty thing that said you weren't very happy with the other party's behavior. "I'm going to go tutor him right now. At his _house_ ," she added, which made the pair simply collapse. It was one thing to maybe still have a bit of feelings for her, another to try to interfere with her relationship. It wasn't as if there was something horrible about him.

* * *

There was something amazing about him, though. She could explain a Caeser cipher, and within a couple passes he would be decoding it like a pro. Each new cipher, trick, technique, he seemed to memorize it record time, putting it to use _decoding_ things almost as fast as she could _encode_ them. It was incredible. He was clearly brilliant. He moved so quickly it was barely even like tutoring, more like a quick personal review of the material, only she said aloud what she otherwise might have written down in shorthand.

They wound up touching as she went through books and explained things to him. She didn't mind at all, it was natural for their bodies to touch from time to time. Her hand to brush against his when they both went for the same pen. His knee to absently knock against her thigh when they sat next to one another.

He also had apparently invited Juvia, that member of the Element 4 he had defeated, into his home, because she was currently glaring at Levy from around the corner. That was right. He'd kissed her, hadn't he? She'd thought it was just some kind of magic to incapacitate someone, but maybe it was something real? His hand brushed against her thigh in an almost absent movement - but this time it planted itself there for a half-second before pulling away. She could hear a gnawing noise from where Juvia was, but very purposefully did not look that way, feeling her heart begin to drop down in her chest.

Lee let out a long-suffering sigh. "If you would grant me the courtesy of being excused, I will return to your side in a heartbeat," he said, getting to his feet.

"Go ahead?" Levy said, not knowing what he wanted to get up for.

He immediately marched over to where Juvia was hiding. "Juvia! Stop staring! Go back to your room!"

"I can't stop staring, my bel-mmf!" He put his hand over her mouth, silencing her.

"You can stop staring. Whatever happens with Levy, what's between us will remain the same." Levy felt her cheeks flush, first at the 'whatever happens with Levy,' and then even harder with 'what's between us'. So he was trying to get together with her? But he was also with Juvia? Should she ask? What kind of arrangement did they have? She got up, striding over to the pair. Juvia fidgeted and wilted as Levy approached, looking like she feared being scolded; Lee's hand was still on her mouth.

"What's you two's relationship?"

"We are lovers," Lee admitted, without the slightest hesitation.

"Fated lovers!" Juvia added, finally squirming her hand free of Lee's grasp. "So you better not try to take him away from me!"

"I have said again and again, I have no intention of being stolen away by anyone."

"You don't have to intend it for some wicked girl to try to seduce you away from me." She started gnawing on the wall while glaring at Levy.

"Juvia..." Levy didn't even know what she was supposed to say in a situation like this. "I don't know you well, but you seem like a truly kind person. I know your mission was to capture Lucy, but you chose to abandon it." Juvia seemed bashful at the praise. She knew that she tried to Water Lock Lee, but it seemed more like she'd changed her mind on some impulse, and when that had failed, she'd simply given up completely. She hadn't tried a second time, or tried to use it on her or Lucy. "I don't want to hurt someone with a good heart like that."

"Oh thank you! You're so much nicer than Konata!" Juvia whined, suddenly rushing for Levy and wrapping her in a hug. "Konata is so mean to both me and Lee! She calls me a yandere, and I don't know what it means, but it must be bad by the way she says it!"

"Fear not," Lee began. "Whether a yandere is good or bad is a matter of one's personal taste. I happen to like it in you." _When you aren't too much of one_ was the unspoken corollary to that statement, Levy suspected.

"You do?!" Juvia ended the hug, turning to Lee. "So every time Konata calls me a yandere, she's actually saying I'm attractive?" By the look on Lee's face, the answer was no. "Oh my, what a pitiful love rival, she's practically sabotaging herself..." Her expression darkened quite substantively, as if plotting some evil plan.

"Why don't you make dinner for Levy and I? Make the same thing for both of us, and I shall let Levy pick which she prefers." That was a strange arrangement, but, it was his own home...

"I will make you something truly delicious!" Juvia rushed off.

"She is a kind girl, but she's quite attached to me - that is what 'yandere' means," he added, as he drew Levy to sit down next to him and resume the tutoring.

"I see." That explained it. She was manic and jealous, so he'd tried to soothe and calm her down as best he could, without outright denying any paranoid conclusions. Any brushes and skinship were just her overactive imagination. Part of her wondered if she should have said something the moment he healed her, before he kissed Juvia - but it was too late now. "I can see how you could like or dislike that, depending upon the amount." No, she had to ask. "Did you two have that sort of relationship when the Phantom Lords first attacked?"

"Oh, no. She first laid eyes on me that very day."

And she had already moved in with him?! It had been less than a week! "Wow. You two must have really hit it off."

"We did," he agreed, amiably. "May we return to our studies? I promise, Juvia can behave herself. I think she even likes you, unlike Konata."

"Oh. Yes. We should do that."

Their bodies brushed against each other a good dozen times before Juvia brought them both curry and they took a break from studying to eat. It was absolutely delicious. "Thank you, Juvia, it's very good," Levy offered, though it was obvious that she was paying way, way more attention to Lee as he ate.

Rather than immediately getting back to studying, he spoke up. "I have to use the lavatory; I shall return shortly." He bounced to his feet as if he was declaring he had been sent off on a holy mission. Juvia let out a sigh as she watched him go.

"I have been thinking," Juvia said, "since you're not like that hussy Konata, who is probably destroying Lee's self esteem with her awful, cruel words, and clearly wishes to be rid of me as her competition... you're nice, so you should date Lee too. But don't take him away from me or I'll never forgive you!"

Levy didn't even have a chance to respond - partway through the last sentence, Juvia began to run off from the dining room, blushing red.

Levy took a look at the dirty dishes that had been left behind, and decided to clean them up herself, finding it something useful to do since Lee was currently absent. Juvia seemed nice if a little... fixated. Asking her to date her boyfriend was quite strange, and honestly made Levy laugh at the absurdity of the situation.

"My apologies, my meager quest turned out to be a grand one," Lee said, emerging back into the dining room. He paused, frowning as he saw Levy cleaning the dishes. "There is no cause for you to trouble yourself," he said, simply waving his hand - they were all suddenly completely clear of any remaining stains of food. "You are a guest in my home! It would be rude of me to force you to clean my things."

"Well, I did eat from them," Levy replied with a laugh, though he was probably right. "Sorry. I didn't realize your magic could do that too."

"It most certainly can. But - please, continue to teach me about ciphers."

"Right, yes." She took out the book they'd been going through, finding their place quickly and resuming her tutoring. At some point, he wound up putting his hand on her thigh for a few seconds, then tentatively removed it. Her cheeks were burning by the time he did so, her thoughts going to what sort of things he was intending. Juvia's words adjusted her perspective on the situation, she did have to admit: rather than being "a person who is taken," Lee was now "a person with an unusual characteristic that would make dating them more difficult." Was she really going to be scared off by that? She didn't know.

She put her hand on Lee's thigh and let it rest there for the remainder of the lesson anyway.


	12. Sweet Lovemaking With Levy

The longer Levy spent with Lee, the more she found herself liking him. Of course, he was handsome and smart, but he was also kind and thoughtful. One might think that was a contradiction for the obvious anxiety that Juvia showed regarding his closeness to Levy, but it didn't really seem to be so. He would frequently have to take breaks to assuage some bout of manic jealousy or neediness before coming back to their studies - and he never seemed put out by it, either.

He also had a friendly, jocular attitude. It was unusual, but it suited him well, as he would make these absurd claims and sweeping turns of phrase as he spoke about this or that. Even if they were technically _true_ , there was a degree of comic exaggeration to pretty much everything. The meal wasn't great, it was "a breakfast befitting a champion such as myself", Juvia wasn't beautiful, she was "as lovely as the sun cresting over the sea's horizon", and Levy wasn't smart, she was "the most brilliant woman I have ever known!" It made just talking to him a bit of a laugh.

Somebody who hadn't been tutoring him might have thought he was just a cocky buffoon, but having seen how quickly he picked things up, she couldn't. He was honestly smarter than her, he just didn't know quite as much about the domains of her expertise.

He started calling her Teacher at some point in there, and she felt a tad embarrassed, but also a little delighted. It felt like a title above her station, given how quick he was picking up everything she was teaching him. Her hands were becoming subtly more and more willing to brush across his bare skin. He certainly didn't seem to mind that. And he had a _lot_ of bare skin, very available to touch and feel. He responded in these beautiful, subtle ways, the faintest shift in his expression, the movement of his legs, that left there little doubt in her mind that he was liking it. It even excited her, in some embarrassing way, provoking that kind of response from a man.

So, after one tutoring session, and after Juvia had left to go get groceries (which Levy knew by experience would take her a while, as she would fuss over everything), Levy let her hand wander slowly up Lee's thigh. She pushed his shorts up in the process, feeling up the muscle of his leg, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. There was the subtlest bob of his throat, as if he was really feeling it, and the backs of her fingers soon brushed against his cock. It twitched in reply, as if he were a young, innocent boy, and she really were his 'Teacher'. There was something very enticing about that, getting that kind of response from a man like him.

She shifted her hand, watching his face as she did, until her palm rested against his cock. He swallowed, his eyes on hers, and she couldn't help but smile, enjoying the thrill of sexual power, getting that kind of response from him. Her fingers began to stroke his length, slowly and gently at first, then faster and faster. She leaned forward, meeting his lips with hers. It was a soft, sensual peck, lip against lip.

There was no asking if it was alright. No questions. She could feel a heat blooming in her cheeks, a raw desire for him manifesting in her body in countless minor ways. She wanted him. Wanted to _take_ him. She'd never done this before, he was so much more experienced, but she wanted to be the one leading the way despite that. Her fingers stroked up and down his length, pumping his cock through the fabric of his pants. Her breathing was a bit heavy, just from doing this much - she couldn't even see his cock, yet she was so excited. It was like all the built up sexual tension from days of touching him in ways casual and intense were now about to explode.

She barely managed to control herself enough to keep from just jerking him off until he creamed his pants, breaking off their kiss to speak. "Let's continue your lesson in the bedroom," she said, as she pulled her hand away.

"I am more than happy to continue to be taught by you, Teacher," he said, somehow still boisterous despite the way he clearly had to awkwardly walk alongside her, his large and hard cock posing quite the problem to his gait. She smiled a bit as she saw it, as she saw the tent in his pants, the way it slid down one leg of his shorts and just threatened to burst free. She had done that to him. This smart, handsome, heroic man - she'd gotten him like this.

After having been beaten up and humiliated so recently, the power trip was even more appealing. She was excited. She was wet. She wondered how long ago she had decided to do this, because it felt like it must have been when Juvia left, at the absolute latest. Perhaps even before that. "Lie down on the bed," she ordered, and he obediently did so. She moved to straddle him, pulling down his shorts, and she suppressed a gasp as she saw his turgid length burst free into the open air, pointed directly at the ceiling.

It was larger than she had expected, even having groped it, having seen it against his pant leg. It was like an animal thing, threatening to explode at any moment, twitching and throbbing with raw desire.

Raw desire for _her_ , she couldn't help but mentally note, the curl of a smile appearing on her lips as she thought that. Her fingers began to stroke it again, and Lee let out a low groan. "That feels so good, Teacher," he breathed out.

Teacher. That was sexy. She was 'teaching' him, wasn't she? He wasn't a virgin, but she was teaching him about her, about her body, as she gingerly ran her fingers up and down his cock, staring down at his virtually naked body, her free hand reaching down to push aside his clothes. "What should I 'teach' you next?" She asked, smiling as she saw him rendered naked beneath her, saw his bare chest, his muscular abs, his handsome features. She tried to reach for his sunglasses to remove them, but for whatever reason, he didn't let her. "Should I 'teach' you what the inside of my pussy feels like?"

She must have been really caught up in the moment to say a line like that. Lee certainly seemed enthused by the idea, judging by the frantic nodding, the way his cock twitched in her hand. "I would adore being given the chance to experience that with you."

She flipped up her dress, ready to push aside her panties - only to find they were somehow in Lee's hand already. Her bare sex was already exposed, the tingle of air against it feeling all the sharper now that she was aware of it. She felt a flush in her cheeks at the realization that she had been going commando for however long without realizing it, but she was committed at this point.

She positioned herself over his cock, teasing her pussy against his tip. Her juices began to slowly trickle down it, but the sparks of pleasure that came up were sweet - not overwhelming, but pleasant, sending a shiver up her spine as she gingerly kissed at his cock with her lower lips. That thought made her lips curl up, her embarrassment forgotten, and she began to repeatedly kiss his dick, smearing her juices against it as she moved up and down, petite bobbing movements that only accounted for an inch or so but were clearly quite intensely effective. She thought she could feel a trickle of precum, though she didn't manage to actually see it before her lower lips had kissed it away.

"Teacher, your lesson is driving me beyond the point of reason! Please, have mercy upon this needy soul and grace him with your sex."

His words made her smile, but even given everything she'd done so far, Levy wasn't the sort to delight in teasing someone who didn't want to be. She started to slide herself down his cock. It felt huge, this enormous, wonderful thing that filled her up in a long, laborious motion, pushing aside parts of her she had hardly been aware of before now, as they got plugged up. She shuddered as she felt it, sucked in a deep breath as she managed to get past the halfway point. Her legs trembled, but she kept going, enjoying being on top like this. She was in control. She held the power, here. Lee's twitching rod inside her showed as much.

When she took him entirely to the base, it felt incredible. Their two bodies were merged into one. She reached down for his cheek, brushing her thumb against his cheek bone, then leaning down over him, keeping his length inside her all the while. Lip pressed against lip, mouth against mouth - his tongue flicked against her lips, as if asking to come inside, and she opened her mouth. A moment later, his tongue was practically invading her mouth, spreading her lips wide, teasing her palate, her gums. It made her toes curl, and she naturally began to pay him back in kind, doing her best to reciprocate the movement, though she clearly had far less experience. Wiggling her tongue this way and that was wonderful.

Lee's hands reached down for her ass, then, fingers briefly squeezing at her butt. It served as a nonverbal reminder that they were supposed to be having sex right now, not simply kissing each other while his cock rested inside her. It wasn't insistent, but a gentle nudge - and she wanted to keep going anyway. She began to slide her ass up his length, enjoying the pleasure that came with it, her breath hitching in her throat as warmth spread out from between her thighs.

She broke off the kiss, knowing that she probably looked at least slightly out of sorts, and spoke in a soft, nervous voice, as she tucked her hair behind her ear so that it didn't block her view of Lee. "Do you like it?" It wasn't a genuine question, but some teasing little thing, accompanied by a gentle curve of her hips in a lovely circle around his cock, rubbing it all along the inside of her sex. It felt probably better for her than it did for him, as she felt her sex tingle with energy, while he simply gasped in response, fingers briefly digging into her ass cheeks.

"I love it, Teacher," he told her, and she couldn't help but smile at the line, her fingers softly trailing along his cheek. It felt good. Very good. Could she really maintain any kind of pace when she was so close to coming already?

"Would you like to learn what my naked body looks like?" She asked. He nodded rapidly, head bobbing up and down, and she peeled her dress up and off her body, tossing it to one side. She wasn't as busty as Juvia by any means, but she knew he was also in a relationship with Konata, so...

Any concerns he might not like her relatively petite breasts disappeared as his hands hungrily reached for her breasts, caressing them, fingertips playing with her nipples, rolling around them. His eyes were possessed of a manic glint, as if there was nothing in the world so vital and valuable as her own bosom. She shivered, swallowing, knowing her own orgasm was about to come. Her hands went for his chest, gripping his stomach - and then she came. It was a titanic surge of pleasure, her back arching as her sex squeezed down on his cock. Her head cast backwards, a low moan escaping her throat, this vibrant, animalistic thing that seemed to resonate with the very core of her being.

Lee's hips bucked intermittently, an autonomic response to the stimulation, his breathing loud in the empty room, as she just rode out her blissful orgasm. He didn't grasp her by the hips to seize control of her body - he just gently teased at her breasts. After a few seconds, he leaned up, sucking on one of her nipples, his lips pressing against her areola, his teeth gently teasing the nub. Her hands went to his head, then, grasping it in both arms and holding him tight against her, a nonverbal statement of her own: keep doing that.

"That's good, Lee," she breathed out, her voice quivering as she came down from her orgasm. "That's very good." She started to move her hips, forced to make the motion as much forward and back as it was up and down, his cock twisting around inside her in the process. Lee just groaned in response to the stimulation, his eyelashes - just visible behind his sunglasses from her angle above him - fluttering, his expression one of intense pleasure. She did her best to move her body in the way that got him to feel the best, but she had to admit to inexperience.

Lee seemed to have no such problems. Now that she had found a pattern, a position - now that he was pressed against her breast - he seemed to begin to develop more complex movements. One hand slid down her stomach to begin to tease at her clitoris, pressing down against it and sending sparks of pleasure along with the already-blissful experience of having Lee's entire length inside her. She gripped Lee tight against her, groaning softly and gasping in pleasure. "Keep it up, Lee. You're doing wonderful," she panted down at him, and it only served to intensify his movements, his free hand playing with her breast, fingertips against her nipple.

She could hardly stand it. She wanted to play the role of the teacher but she was about to come again, and he hadn't come even once. She ground down against him, her movements becoming more intense, frantically slamming her hips up and down, twisting them left and right. She worked her inner muscles around his cock, even as her fingers practically clawed at Lee's back, as she pressed her breast and chest further into his face. Her ragged breaths seemed to echo in the room, and then - she exploded in ecstasy, her cheeks lighting up. A moment later, Lee joined with her, hips bucking as something hot and sticky began to fill her up. She let out a long, shuddering breath, eyes closing for a moment as she simply enjoyed it.

When he was finished, completely and utterly, she pulled off in a slow movement. Her legs felt wobbly, and she threatened to topple; Lee reached with one hand for her hips, holding her steady. A moment later, she felt her energy return, the sweat having vanished from her skin, the exhaustion completely gone. Even the feeling of cum inside her was absent as well.

"What would you like to do next, Teacher?"

She smiled wanly at that, honestly having no idea. Going a second round? Calling it there? No, she didn't want to call it there. She wanted to show him a part of herself she rarely showed, the part that was fierce and competitive and energetic. She wanted to show off. She licked her lips momentarily, then smiled as the thought came to her.

She shifted on the bed, sliding down towards his legs, until she was straddling his calves. She wet her lips with a few movements of her tongue, then leaned forward, wrapping his cock in her mouth. She couldn't taste herself on it, and she began to gently suckle and lip what was in her mouth. Her hand reached for his main length, beginning to stroke it. She just stared up at him, as if daring him to offer any objection to her conduct - fortunately, he didn't have any.

"Ah, that's so nice," he breathed out, his fingers clenching up around the bed sheets on either side of him, his breath somewhat unsteady for the moment. She enjoyed seeing him like this, his naked body still leaning up, showing off those gorgeous abs, that handsome chest, both still perfectly glistening with sweat, as if selected for specifically the most beautiful amount, the quantity that exactly showed off and drew attention to his muscular physique.

She started to stroke his cock, then, her hand moving up and down his length. Her mouth began to work overtime, her tongue flicking and twisting at his cock. She tried all sorts of strange shapes, poking the tip, flattening out and lapping at the underside, bringing it down from the top. Her cheeks would hollow intermittently as she tried simply to suck, and each time she did that, there would be this intense groan from Lee, his whole reaction absolutely wonderful to watch.

He was letting her do it at her own pace, but she knew she could do better. She began to engulf more of his cock with her mouth, bathing his dick in wet spit as she slid downwards. Each little trickle of it, slowly slithering down his whole length, was soon grabbed by her still-in-movement hand, stroking it in, smearing it along and lubricating the journey, adding a wet noise to the sound of each stroke.

Where his cock was in her mouth, it was now so deep she couldn't like the tip, so she instead began to worm her tongue along both sides of it, slithering it up towards the top, then dragging it back down before repeating the movement on the opposite side.

Lee groaned in response to the pleasures she was inflicting on him. His hips buck mildly, and his cock hit the back of her throat, prompting a brief gag. The spray of spittle caused her to pull back, but she didn't stop sucking his cock even then, keeping her lips in their tight seal. If anything, the movement let her jerk him off more effectively, all the drool that she'd been bathing the upper part of his cock now getting smeared across his entire length as her hand frantically worked him over.

She looked up at him, silently urging him to come in her mouth. To find release. To prove that he enjoyed her body, her mouth, her tongue, her hard work. His length twitched and throbbed, threatening to explode at any moment - and then the naughtiest thought came to mind. Her hand snapped down near the base, gripping it firmly, preventing any nascent orgasm from escaping as she pulled the rest of the way back. With her free hand, she started to jerk him off while holding him like that, her lips curled up in a smile. "Where do you want to come, Lee? Do you want to come in my mouth?"

"Yes," he gasped out, and he wore just the cutest, sexiest expression. He wasn't trying to stop her from doing what she was doing with his cock, so she took that as a sign it was fine with him. He didn't even beg for mercy, just trembling in pleasure and waiting for any further questions, or some order.

She couldn't take it too long. Seeing him like that made her feel too mean. She swooped forward, frantically jacking him off, corkscrewing her head from side to side, hair whipping back and forth as her mouth was held wide open. It took less than a minute for him to finally lose control, coming hard in her mouth, spraying all across her palate, hitting the back of her throat, just clogging her mouth with the bitter, sticky, salty, cream of his cock. It seemed a never ending load, Lee's cock continuing to twitch and spurt with every passing second, not stopping for even a moment at any time.

When he was completely spent, she peeled back, popping off his cock and just enjoying the strange taste for a moment before she swallowed it down, filling her stomach with her student's thick cream. She sagged in place, letting out a long breath. "Was it good for you?" She asked, doing her best to affect confidence despite the fact that that was her first time doing that sort of thing with a man.

"It was a wondrous, unique, and precious experience," was his immediate, prompt reply, making her smile, a certain warmth emerging inside her heart at the line. He paused a moment, running a hand through his hair, and then he suddenly seemed to be less enervated, less exhausted. "Would you like to continue lovemaking, or-"

"Darling, I'm home!" It was Juvia's voice, coming from the entryway.

"Go ahead," Levy said, with a wave to dismiss him. They did live together, after all.

* * *

It was simply unthinkable to, after making sweet love to a woman, simply abandon her without hesitation, letting her lounge on one's bed in a lonely and unpleasant afterglow. "I am in the bedroom with Levy," I called out, and Levy's eyes immediately widened. She grabbed a blanket, hurriedly covering herself up as Juvia all but burst into the bedroom. She seemed to pause as she came in the door, as if uncertain what even could or should be said in this situation. I was naked. So was Levy (under the blanket).

Levy seemed to prefer to leave the ball in someone else's court for this sort of situation; I waited patiently for Juvia's response to this situation, ready to stop her if it was inappropriate or violent. As such, it was Juvia who broke the silence. "You're still going to have sex with me, right?"

"Of course," I agreed, easily.

"I'll still get to wake you up every morning with my mouth, right, my darling Lee?" Levy blushed at that.

I answered for myself: "I would hate to miss that wondrous experience."

"Th-then enjoy yourselves! I'll go make something to eat! For when you're done!" She turned and started to scurry out of the bedroom, but I stopped her, standing up and using time magic to pull her back to me, wrapping her in a bear hug. She stuffened and turned an incandescent shade of pink-red, the color bright enough one might have confused her for a Christmas light if the season were different.

"Juvia, there is no need to feel threatened - Levy is a sweet and kind girl, who I am certain you could become fast friends with!" I considered having a threesome with the two of them right then and there, but decided not to. "I shall bring in the food, and make something. Levy, you are wearing your clothes once more," I said, having used my magic to revert her personal time backwards as I spoke. She glanced down, surprised to find herself clothed. "Enjoy a pleasant conversation with Juvia. She is a kind and sweet girl, just like yourself, and I am sure there will be no troubles between the two of you." I then practically thrust Juvia into the bedroom and ran off myself.

I could only hope that they managed to find a good topic of conversation.

* * *

Juvia had never had a female friend. She hardly knew anything about Levy other than what she had overheard of the other girl teaching her beloved Lee, and she had understood none of that. She needed something to talk about, anything at all! Her beloved Lee had tasked her with this! Wait, that was it! That was the one conversational topic that was certain to work in this situation!

"Isn't my beloved Lee's cock so amazing?!"


	13. Ur and Erza Return Home

Ur was trying to be gentle. She was trying to be reasonable. She was really, really trying. "I _need_ to speak to her," she repeated, even more urgently, to the knight standing in front of her.

"She does not wish to see you."

"I'm her mother!" Ur said, fists clenched at either side of her as she restrained the urge to simply freeze the man and go past him. "I haven't - I've thought she was dead until very recently. I need to speak to her."

"It isn't my business what your relationship is. I just follow orders. If she doesn't want to speak with you, that's the end of it, as far as I'm concerned."

"Please," came Erza's voice, the scarlet-haired youth laying one hand on her shoulder and stepping forward. "I happen to be an expert on diplomacy of this sort, Ur. Allow me." Unsure, Ur took a step back. She did wonder how the Fairy Tail wizard would manage this. For a long moment, she simply stared down the man, her gaze seeming to pierce into his very soul, the air growing thick with tension. Even the Rune Knight seemed to sense it, his fingers taut around his weapon at his side. "I understand you are simply being loyal to your commanding officer," Erza said. "But, please."

That was all she said - just 'please.' It wasn't a threat, or a plea. It was simply a politeness accompanying the silent repetition of her earlier request. "I can't do that."

"Not even for Titania, an S-Class wizard, and Ur, who defeated Deliora and could have been one of the Ten Wizard Saints?" She asked, gesturing to Ur with emphasis.

"No. In fact, specifically, it is Ur who is not allowed in."

"I see. That truly is unfortunate." Erza's head bowed low. "Forgive me, Ur. It would appear I have failed to arrange a proper meeting between mother and daughter."

That... was her whole plan? Say please? Repeat their names and titles?

Ur's bafflement was cut off as Erza simply brought one powerful fist directly into the man's stomach, instantly sending him crumpled into the corner. Ah, that made more sense - she had been planning to hit him all along.

Her fist shook in the air in the aftermath, her lips a thin line. Her expression was one of pure torment, like a young woman trying to do the right thing and finding herself unsure if she truly was doing it. Then she spoke: "I just don't understand why my diplomacy failed."

"I..." Ur just shook her head. "I need to see my daughter."

"Yes, of course. I will remain outside, and meditate on what I could have done better," Erza said, moving out of the way.

Ur just swallowed, staring at the door. She had thought her daughter was dead, struggled to reach this point. Her hand stretched out for the knob, and she twisted it in the most laconic manner possible, before the door finally swung open. "Ultear," she said, stepping inside with a firmness that was halfway affected. She knew why Ultear didn't want to see her. She'd failed her daughter - the one person she never should have failed. She had known deep down that she wasn't really dead, and she had accepted the lies she was told anyway. Just thinking about it made something deep inside her ache, but she needed to see her daughter again. Even if she'd never love her again, she wanted to see with her own eyes the daughter she loved.

https://i.imgur.com/lGjsCoc.png

Ultear stared at her, her expression sharp. It was impossible to confuse the young woman for anyone but her own daughter - dark hair, a similar facial structure. She seemed more traditional, more elegant, than Ur had honestly expected from her daughter. But that was something special, something pleasant. Just like seeing Gray all grown up, or Lyon. More like Gray than Lyon. Even without her, her daughter had managed to become an accomplished young woman, a member of the magic council.

"Ultear. I am so sorry," Ur said. Words failed her then, and Ultear took advantage of the silence.

"Sorry for what?" The way she asked it wasn't kind, or curious. It was contemptuous. She already knew what Ur had done wrong and she hated her for it. Wringing the words out of her was just a way of expressing that hate - and Ur couldn't blame her.

"For abandoning you, for not realizing the truth - I was told that you were dead, that your body had been destroyed by the magic that had made you sick, but I should have known. I should have done whatever it took to find you again."

"You should have." Ultear's lips were a thin line, her expression baleful. "Instead, you just replaced me."

"I never replaced you," Ur said, pressing her fist against her chest. "No one could ever replace you, Ultear."

"I saw them. I escaped, and I came back to you, like a stupid child, and I saw you with your _new_ children."

"I- you should have stayed," Ur said. "Gray and Lyon were never replacements for you. They were orphaned children I took care of, because I love them too. I think you would have gotten on well. We actually all reunited recently, thanks to Lee, and-"

"I've said what I had to say. Get out." Ultear snapped the words out in a way that left no ambiguity in them.

Ur hesitated just a moment, then nodded. If her daughter didn't want to speak to her, then she couldn't make her. "I'm truly sorry for not saving you," she said, bowing her head. "I know I'll regret it until the day I die," she added, as she closed the door behind her.

Erza was pacing back and forth in front of the door, and looked up at Ur as the door snapped shut. "I think," Erza said, "that I could have made a more persuasive argument, if I had asked Lee for assistance in putting one together. He is very persuasive, which is how he managed to persuade both myself and Konata to become his lovers. I am sure he could teach me very well."

That did sound like Lee, from what little Ur knew of the young man, so she just let out a small laugh. "I'm sorry to have dragged you out on this fool's errand."

"It wasn't a fool's errand," Erza said, placing one hand on Ur's shoulder, fixing her with a serious look. "You may not have had success in reconciling with your daughter today, but perhaps with time, she will come to forgive you. Becoming aware of your revival would have been quite emotionally tumultuous."

"Thank you," Ur said, but she knew it was false and just shook her head. "She- she said she escaped. That she saw me again, after the last time I saw her. She won't forgive me."

"Did she say that, Ur?"

"Say what?"

"Say that she would never forgive you."

"...no," Ur admitted.

"Then there you have it," Erza said, clapping her on the shoulder. "Now, when we get back, you promised to assist me in packing for a picnic with Lee. I was thinking of taking just the bare essentials. For example, the tablecloth, several sandwiches in a wide variety of types, a parasol in case it is too sunny and an umbrella in case it rains, as well as raincoats and waterproof blankets, and..." Erza kept listing out things like that for a good ten minutes or so. Ur could already feel her back aching.

* * *

Juvia greatly enjoyed giving Lee head, for many reasons. She loved to see her beloved writhe and wriggle in pleasure as she did her hardest to make him feel good. Knowing that she was the one who was making him feel so good was a point of pride! There was also his taste, which was peculiar and specific and could only belong to her beloved Lee's cock. She could also feel his pulse even more intensely, when his length was lodged in her throat, each pump of his heart like a sweet serenade only she could hear. And, of course, there was the way it was a completely selfless way to show love! She didn't even mind fellating her beloved Lee while Konata was still sleeping, curled up beside him, because she realized that it was a way of silently declaring that Konata was the inferior woman! Where she lazed about and thought only of her own pleasure when she did make love to Lee, Juvia was up bright and early to cook for and pleasure her beloved Lee!

Perhaps one day he would even realize he definitely didn't need Konata, and that he could make do with just her and Levy! (Levy was too nice to hope that her beloved Lee would realize that he was Juvia's perfect soulmate and hers alone - Levy would be hurt by hearing something like that, even if it was true. But if he did one day realize that, she would offer Levy her support as a friend.)

There was a heavy pounding at the front door, but Juvia ignored it. She was pleasuring her beloved Lee, and he certainly wasn't stopping her! On the contrary, his fingers were gently running through her hair, a loving motion that told her she was making him very happy! She slurped noisily on his cock, knowing that he enjoyed it when her fellatio was particularly loud! (She also liked it, particularly since it meant that Konata, that hussy, would wake up and have to see another woman with her beloved Lee! Perhaps one day she would realize that Juvia was the better woman by far and stop bothering her beloved Lee!)

Whoever was at the door started yelling into the house, but Juvia did her best to make even more noise with her mouth as she lovingly pleasured his cock. She couldn't understand _whatever_ it was that _whoever_ it was was yelling, thanks to the sound, and judging by the way that Lee began to groan and buck his hips in response to her hard work, he was also equally distracted.

That's why, as she held herself down in his groin, nose pressed into his pelvis, both of them were surprised as Erza Scarlet suddenly appeared in the doorway, kicking it down fiercely.

* * *

Erza's knocking and shouting had roused the attention of neither Lee nor her "co-lover" Konata. She had started to become concerned, but even when she shouted that if anything was the matter, Lee should say something, she got no response. After banging on windows, asking if Lee was well, she couldn't help herself. If her guildmate and lover was lying on the floor, having suffered some medical malady, she would never forgive herself for refusing to check on him simply out of propriety. She burst through the door and rushed right to his bedroom. "Lee?!" She shouted, more on instinct the moment she had forced the door out of her way than out of any rational thought.

Rather than Lee lying on the floor, unconscious and dying - or, on slightly further thought, simply absent from his home altogether - he was instead in bed with a strange woman - no, the former Element 4 girl, Juvia - who had her face buried inside his groin. The girl in question glanced her way, and Erza simply paused awkwardly, standing in the doorway. She had never experienced something like this... she had cared for this man, even accepted him having a second lover, and the moment she had gone out of his sight, he had been forced to take on another woman as his lover to replace her! She was such a fool to imagine she could leave him alone. This was all her fault. She had left her lover alone, unfulfilled, with only Konata for company... there was simply no way to say that it wasn't her fault.

She did not regret leaving to help Ur with meeting her daughter, of course. She was a comrade, even if she had not joined Fairy Tail (yet; Erza did hope that she would, in time). If her failure to be there for Lee left him unable to feel satisfied and satiated, then she would just have to do better in the future. Perhaps she should have brought him along?

Juvia was very impressive, though! Despite the fact that Erza had been staring at the scene for what must have been at least a minute, she was still buried in Lee's groin. Her eyes were on Erza instead of on Lee, as if a child who had been discovered in the midst of her wrongdoing...

"Erza," Lee began, perhaps intending to explain his circumstances, then his voice escaped him as Juvia made a loud sucking sound around his cock, his whole body trembling with pleasure.

"There is no need to explain yourself. Clearly, by abandoning you for such a sustained period, you were left in need of companionship, and in Juvia, you have clearly found a very loving companion. I only wish I could have been here for you." Juvia's eyes were watering, as she had yet to remove her mouth from Lee's groin, in a very impressive show of dedication.

"You cannot -hn- blame yourself for this, Erza. I truly wished to add Juvia and Levy to my list of lovers."

Erza was left in deep emotional turmoil for the moment. Her beloved Lee... had chosen to take on another woman. No, two women! She had been insufficient to please him, even with Konata already present. She could understand, of course - his talent as a lover was incredible, his endurance that of divine power. (When she had said as much, he even laughed and joked that it was the truth; his religious beliefs were quite strange, but, she was more than happy to accept them as uniquely his.) But it did leave her heart aching with longing, and yet also inflamed her between her loins, as if this emotionally destructive situation was also one full of eroticism.

She chose not to dwell on those feelings, though, instead rushing forward to where Juvia was still maintaining her firm grip on Lee's cock. She grasped the other girl by the hair and began peeling her off. Juvia resisted, but Erza was incredibly strong, so after a second or two of squirming on Juvia's part, her mouth popped free of Lee's cock. Erza promptly swooped forward to take him into her mouth. She had done this before, and she could do it again. She drove her face down into his groin, closing her eyes and using Requip to switch into something rather more sensual than her armor, a set of red lacy lingerie which she had selected (with some assistance from Ur).

Lee groaned in pleasure at that, and for whatever reason, the pulsing in between her thighs changed in its particular texture for just a few seconds - then Juvia suddenly leapt into action, positioning herself between Lee's thigh and cock, suckling on his balls, their faces absently brushing against one another. The strange (but, admittedly, quite pleasant and intense) throbbing between her legs grew more intense, so much so that her thighs began to wobble with desire.

Konata, whose naked body was draped across Lee's, mumbled softly as if she was just waking up. Her eyes fluttered open, and she looked down at Erza as she yawned. Erza could feel her cheeks becoming as red as her hair, as Konata took in the sight of her, on her hands and knees beneath Lee, forced to share the task of pleasing his cock with another woman she had hardly gotten the chance to know. She could no longer resist the urge that had been building inside her, and she reached one hand down between her legs, beginning to shamefully masturbate as she sucked on Lee's cock.

Lee's fingers had been stroking through her hair with a soft, almost tentative reassurance, as if he truly had never meant to hurt her. Now that she was masturbating, though, he had begun to gather her red hair up into a long ponytail, kindly working to keep it out of her eyes. His grip held her down, grinding her into his pelvis, his hips occasionally bucking up against her face as Juvia had to work hard to continue to lick and suck on his balls. The rough treatment only intensified Erza's arousal, and her hand began to move frantically inside her sex, the wetness that was developing far greater than any she had ever known when masturbating on her own.

Lee suddenly began to pump her up and down his cock. She could have easily defeated his meager strength with her own, but she didn't, allowing him to frantically fuck her face, claiming her throat for his own, despite having clearly done the same with Juvia only a scant minute before. That thought was what drove Erza over the edge, a low moan escaping her throat even as it was repeatedly cut off by the thick feeling of Lee's cock inside her mouth, her whole body twitching as the overpowering wave of pleasure took her to heaven.

"Mmm... what a maso," Konata mumbled lazily against Lee's chest, as she continued to cling to him. Somehow, despite the fact that she did not know what that word meant, and that Konata clearly said it with contempt, Erza's own orgasm became even more intense, her eyes crossing. Lee did not let up even for a moment, despoiling her throat for his own selfish pleasure. Even Juvia seemed shocked, pulling away to watch as Erza's mouth was used roughly and thoroughly by the man she loved.

Then, suddenly, she felt that thick, sticky cream of Lee's burst forth from his cock, spraying across the inside of her mouth. It clung to her palate, stained the back of her throat, made her eyes cross in pleasure as her thighs continued to wobble in the midst of an intense and powerful orgasm. Her fingers remained plunged inside her as he simply ejaculated, so much and so forthfully that it filled her mouth, that some burst forth from her lips to spray down across his cock, hitting his thigh, the bed beneath him, his pelvis.

Juvia responded to that by hungrily moving to lick up every last droplet she could get to, noisily slurping on Lee's bare flesh as she did so. When he was at last finished, Lee gently pulled Erza off his length, lying her down to rest on her side, head against his thigh as she panted. Watching Juvia clean his cock with her mouth and tongue, slurping and lapping at his bare flesh, only made her hand inside her groin grow more frantic, as if it had a mind all its own. She watched in silence as she recovered from that incredibly intense orgasm, as Juvia ran her lips and tongue up to the tip of his cock, and then back down to the base, nuzzling at his thighs.

* * *

My divinely-blessed sexual instincts had seemed to do their part to satisfy Erza's particular needs. I had worried when she had arrived on the scene unexpectedly - Juvia's fellatio was quite intense, loud, and very distracting. But it appeared that she enjoyed threesomes to an even greater extent than I, an incredible feat befitting a woman of her stature. As Juvia lazily licked me clean, and I gently pet both women to reassure them of my tender affection for both, Erza spoke.

"Ah! Lee! I had hoped that we could go - on a picnic together. I had even brought what was we need, over... but if you would rather stay in bed, then we can do that instead."

Despite her words, it was clear to me she had truly been looking forward to a picnic, so before Juvia could begin a second blowjob, I gripped her blue hair and forcefully placed her in a position on my other thigh, mirroring where Erza was. For a moment I stared down at both beautiful women, Juvia naked, Erza in some incredibly sexy yet tasteful red lingerie, and then I spoke. "Certainly. Where are the things necessary?" I asked. "I shall get myself dressed." I then had to disentangle myself from no less than three women who clung and laid across me.

"It's right outside," Erza said, Requiping herself back into her armor and dusting herself off. Juvia slipped away as well, starting to search for her clothes. I idly tossed her bra and panties to one side so she could actually find them (I had taken them off at some point during her early morning fellatio, which she had actually arrived to in her underwear, and hidden them beneath my pillow).

"Then let us embark on this grand adventure!" I said, hurriedly using my time manipulation magic to cleanse my body of any exhaustion and sweat, then again to get myself dressed. Erza took my hand in hers, simultaneously fierce and loving, dragging me alongside her to the front of my home.

Towering above me, wide as a SUV is long, stood a great pile of luggage. I stared at it in silence for a moment, then Juvia burst through the door. "Please, allow me to come with you, Lee! I promise to be appropriately kind to Erza as long as she doesn't try to steal you away from me!"

"Erza?" I asked Erza who turned to me. "Can Juvia join us?"

"Of course. She is my guildmate! This is a special day, Juvia - it will be my first picnic!"

"Ah! It will be my first picnic too!" Juvia agreed instantly, turning to me, eyes hopeful.

"It will be mine as well," I agreed easily. It would, so far as I remembered. "Luckily, I think that Erza brought enough with her for the three of us to have a picnic together."

"Mmuh," came a voice from the house. "Four of us," Konata said, wiping at her eyes, having gotten dressed. Juvia gave her a glare and a pout but didn't argue.

"All the better!" I declared, before the two could begin to antagonize one another unduly. "Fortunately, the great Erza Scarlet has prepared more than enough for all four of us," I said, gesturing to the great pile of luggage that Erza had brought along.

"Oh, no," Erza said, shaking her head solemnly. "This is only just barely enough for the two of us. I will have to prepare even more if this shall be a four person picnic! I apologize for not anticipating this possibility when I came home. It should have been easy to predict that you would have taken on another lover while I was gone, and both she and Konata would want to join us for our first picnic!"

She began dragging the luggage behind her. Despite its size, her pace was exactly the same as if she had been walking unencumbered.


	14. Erza's First Picnic

The sandwiches that Erza had prepared were truly delicious. She had even gone so far as to cut off the crusts, leaving only a delicious gooey center! Compared to her, Juvia's own cooking talents were miserable... this woman could take her beloved Lee away from her at any time she wanted!

"Is it not good?" Erza asked, her tone self-effacing. She was humble as well! Juvia was doomed!

"It's amazing!"

"Then why are you making that face?" Konata asked, biting down into her own sandwich experimentally, then humming in enjoyment as she started to chow down on it hard.

"I... was simply thinking about something," Juvia said defensively, returning to eating her sandwich a moment later to provide her cover if she was asked further questions.

"Please, tell me what is troubling you," Erza said. She was so kind and thoughtful too, a sign of an outrageously large heart! Her breasts, too, were outrageously large! If she wanted to, she could no doubt convince her beloved Lee to break things off with Juvia. Perhaps Juvia should get rid of her... no! She had promised Lee that she wouldn't do any violence to his other lovers. "Juvia!" Erza's hand gripped Juvia's wrist, making her terrified that she had somehow read her mind and was going to destroy Juvia for daring to think ill of her. "You've just eaten four entire sandwiches. Although I am gladdened to see that you enjoy my sandwiches so much, we are all sharing here."

"Yeahmf," Konata said, "theeshe are brebby goob," she continued, the sandwich still in her mouth as she spoke. What a horrible woman! It was only a matter of time before her beloved Lee realized that she was completely unsuited to him, and instead deserved a man who was fat, ugly, poor, and cruel, rather than one who was strong, handsome, rich, and kind. (She actually wasn't sure if Lee was rich, but it was the principle.)

"I-I'm sorry," Juvia said, to Erza and her beloved Lee, but _not_ to Konata, despite the way that Konata waved her off as if it was no big deal and she didn't need to apologize.

"It is fine. I am certain something is bothering you, Juvia. As your guildmate, and, I hope, your friend, you can confide anything you wish in me."

Juvia was torn. On the one hand, Erza was obviously a threat to her relationship to her beloved Lee; on the other hand, she was being kind, and had not even complained about having to share Lee with her, which, if their positions had been reversed, Juvia knew she would have. It was solved when she realized that there was nothing she could do to get rid of Erza, since her beloved Lee didn't want her to resort to violence for the sake of her love for him. "I am so sorry! I was simply shocked that my beloved Lee has yet another lover!"

Erza gave a soft but firm nod. "Yes, I understand very well that feeling. I am glad that, despite it, we can eat together."

"I never really thought of this before," Konata said in between bites of her sandwich, which she had fortunately swallowed this time, "but how do guys with like, mega-harems eat?"

* * *

"It won't be difficult to eat with four people at the table," Erza reassured. It was obvious that Konata was not nearly as adaptable as Erza herself was.

"It'll be five," Konata corrected, making Erza blink rapidly as she took in what Konata meant.

"You are pregnant?" Erza asked, smiling. "Congratulations."

"No, he's also made Levy his lover," Konata said. "And he's going after Lucy too. Probably going to try to fuck Ur," she started to count things off, listing the names of several other Fairy Tail guild members, as well as a member of the magic council, and several names that Erza didn't recognize.

Rather than feeling enraged or jealous - Juvia had begun to ferociously consume yet more sandwiches, simply shoving them into her mouth and chewing away like they were bubblegum - Erza felt something else at the realization that Lee had yet another lover, and planned more. That she would never be his only woman, nor would it be only her and Konata, or only her and Konata and Juvia. Each added woman made her heart race a bit faster, her nostrils flaring, her pulse rising. She fidgeted softly in place, her womanhood feeling increasingly warm. Somehow she felt herself wanting Lee to make love to her as she was informed of his flagrant infidelity... but she restrained such passions. To simply fall upon him in lust would be unbefitting her stature. She needed to stand as an exemplar.

"...plus there's like, I dunno, Carla? Once she turns into a human, I mean." Konata was still going strong, having listed off a dozen names while Erza was distracted by the feelings blossoming forth inside her.

"So many other women," Juvia said to herself before beginning to eat the corn on the cob that Erza had prepared, simply feeding it directly into her mouth and chomping down with an incredibly powerful bite rather than eating it correctly.

"I must defend myself by noting that you are listing every name of every woman in this world that you know of," Lee said, raising his chin into the air.

"I am," Konata agreed immediately, without saying anything further. Lee looked rather less confident in that moment.

"I cannot take it any longer!" Erza shot up to her feet, making everyone look at her. She began to Requip herself, and as the light engulfed her, Konata sidled to one side, moving away from Lee, perhaps to give her more space. "Lee, make love to me!" She was now adorned in the very same lacy red lingerie that he had so clearly desired earlier.

"Jeez," Konata said, as everyone else remained in stunned silence, "being that horny is bad for you, you know?"

"Yes," Erza agreed, "that is why I am asking Lee to humbly remove such arousal in the most obvious manner, by fiercely taking me!"

"I am afraid I cannot in good conscience do that," Lee said, and Erza was devastated.

"Of course. I am sorry. I am coming on far too strong, you no doubt need to be further romanced. To simply demand in the middle of a date one prepared that the other party abandon decorum and take you amongst the dishes, is far too much."

"No - it is because I would not want to ruin the date for Juvia and Konata who would have to watch."

"Yes, you are right. I am sorry, friends." She Requiped again, back into her armor. "I was... overpowered by certain feelings and urges and desires that I should not have expressed that way. Please, forgive me. You may punish me if you like."

"You're forgiven, as long as we can have another picnic soon, this is really good," Konata said, and Erza felt her heart lighten.

* * *

Juvia was torn. Erza was far too confident! How could she simply strip herself into her underwear right in the open and challenge anyone to look at her?! Juvia could never do that. She had just barely managed to suppress her feelings when she had sex with her beloved Lee in front of Konata by thinking of it as a way of teaching that hussy her place as an inferior woman who should give up on her beloved Lee already! Erza was completely out of Juvia's league, and now she was asking for Juvia's forgiveness?! She was definitely doomed, her fated love with her beloved Lee to be destroyed at the slightest whim from Erza! Unless... she could convince Erza that she should keep Juvia around indefinitely... which would require them to become friends. After all, she knew she was bustier and more accommodating than Levy, so she didn't feel too threatened by the other woman, so surely the same would work in reverse?

It was her only chance. "Ah, it's no problem, Erza. Let's become friends so that you won't try to destroy my beloved Lee and I's relationship!"

Erza clasped Juvia's hands in her own, transfixing her with a serious expression. "I cannot help but feel as if you are worried that I might destroy you and Lee's relationship, Juvia."

She was also so perceptive! "It's true!" She admitted. She could hear that hussy Konata begin to giggle at the scene going on in front of her, until Lee placed one firm hand over her mouth. "Unlike the other girls that my beloved Lee has sex with, you are clearly in a league all your own."

"Love isn't a competition, where one accounts for points and then concludes who is the best. It is an intimate and perpetual loyalty that transcends time and space." She was so wise, too! Ahhh! Juvia truly would have to crawl on her belly like a worm if it was what Erza wanted! "That loyalty is unique, and drawn from those special, individual qualities of each subject. For example, I admire Lee's incredible skill with his hands, which has enabled him to steal both of our bras while we were talking." She reached out for her own bra and glowed with golden light, the item of clothing seemingly vanishing.

Juvia didn't try to retrieve her bra. If her beloved Lee wanted her bra, then of course he could have it. She hoped he enjoyed it, however he wanted! (She did wonder _how_ he wanted to enjoy it, though.)

"Yet," Erza continued, "I hardly think this is taken into an accounting of such objective qualities that make up one's 'league.' I am certain that there are things unique to you - perhaps even that you see as flaws or failures - which Lee finds attractive. Lee?" She wheeled on her beloved Lee with a sudden intensity that was a bit frightening, as if she would beat Lee if he didn't find something nice about Juvia right now.

"Yes! Many such things exist! For example, I find your extreme insecurity quite cute!" He found her cute? Yes, just another way she was better than that hussy Konata.

"You see? Many men might find that to be a neutral or even negative trait," Erza explained. "Yet Lee finds it appealing. This is the heart of genuine, earnest love." 

She really was so wise.

Her beloved Lee spoke again. "Let us cease going on about myself - Erza! Please, share what it is that you do to entertain yourself!"

Erza nodded, raising her fingers. "I enjoy doing jobs for the guild, exercising, eating, cooking, having sex with you Lee," she explained, counting off with her fingers each one in turn. "Fashion, naturally. Practicing my sword skills. Modeling different armors. Modeling different clothes. And, most obviously of all, so obvious I forgot to mention it until now, much to my shame," she said, raising one hand in a clenched fist even as she lowered her head, "spending time with my friends!"

"I like H-games, sex with Lee, video games, sex with Lee, eating - oh hey, there's one we have in common - sex with Lee, and sleeping," Konata said, entirely of her own accord. Dammit! Juvia should have thought of doing that! It was so natural, and that stupid hussy had thought of it first!

"I like cooking for Lee!" Juvia offered. "I like performing fellatio on Lee! Ah, I like sex with Lee too, of course! I like it when Lee looks at me! I like it when Lee talks to me! I like being near Lee! I like staying at Lee's home!" She could feel the burning in her cheeks as she confessed such things, but she continued nonetheless.

"I think I'm detecting a pattern," Konata said.

"Really?" Erza asked. "What is it?" Konata simply stared blankly, then laughed and shook her head.

"Carry on, Juvia," Lee said. "But perhaps, focus on those things which have nothing to do with me."

Juvia paused. What things did she enjoy doing that didn't have anything to do with Lee? Sleeping in the same bed as Lee? No! Talking to Lee? Staring Lee in the eyes? Asking Lee how many children he wanted to have? No, they all had to do with Lee! Her beloved had asked for one simple thing from her, and she had not even managed to do that! She was so miserable a failure of a woman! What would Levy say if she told her what was going on inside her head? Aha! There was something she liked that wasn't related to Lee! "I like talking about my feelings!"

"I can imagine," Erza said, placing one reassuring hand on Juvia's shoulder. "You seem as if you have great difficulty being asked to restrain your emotions for even a moment."

"I thought I was quite good at hiding my feelings," Juvia said, pulling on her collar to offer her something she could chew on to dissipate her nerves at being seen through so easily.

Konata just laughed at her, that hussy! She glared at the other girl. No, wait! Was this what Erza was referring to? She tried to smile at Konata instead.

* * *

Konata pulled back. Something was seriously wrong with Juvia's face now. Her lips were curved up into a rictus grin that revealed seemingly every single one of her teeth, which, somehow, appeared far sharper than normal teeth, like she was a shark instead of a human. Her eyes were too wide, as if her lids had been forcibly peeled back as far as they could get. She leaned forward, as if ready to pounce, predatorily.

Konata hid behind Lee. As the OP isekai hero, it was his job to deal with this, not hers.


	15. Juvia And Erza Wind Down With Lee

In my view, the picnic had gone quite well. Yes, Konata had gotten into a mild conflict with Juvia, but that was becoming increasingly clear to be the pair's natural state of rest, and I could hardly force them to start liking one another. Instead, I would endeavor to make both of them happy, even if that meant interacting with only one at a time. Perhaps, in time, they would become more accustomed to each other.

All four of us made our way back home, and the moment we were inside, Erza Requiped into her red lingerie and lunged into me, pressing me against the wall as her tongue hungrily dove into my mouth. Her fingers trailed along my bare chest for a few delicious seconds, then arrived in my loins, groping and caressing my very erect cock through my shorts, before slipping even into there as well. My sunglasses absently brushed against her cheeks and brow as she lovingly attacked me.

"I guess I'll go take a nap, fuck me when you're done," Konata said, heading off in her own direction.

There were two impulses that were in me at that point. The natural carnal impulse to take the beautiful, powerful woman currently pressing her body into mine and forcefully make love to her, and the wiser impulse that seemed to come from nowhere, that I should instead involve Juvia in a position where both women could be involved, and then, when I moved onto more solo activities, focus on Juvia again.

As the goddess Susie had granted me an obscene level of skill in sexual talents, providing me with instincts I hardly understood, I quickly gathered that the latter instinct was the one that would most satisfy Erza, or Juvia, or both together, and decided to follow it. My hand hungrily groped at Erza's muscular ass, feeling the gorgeous, full, firm thing, perfectly sculpted for a life of battle. My other hand beckoned Juvia forward, and the blue-haired girl quickly spared forward - I mashed her face against mine and Erza's both, our lips pressing against one another's awkwardly.

Both girls' focus was on my own mouth, as I moved my hand to fondle Juvia's ass, squeezing it. It couldn't compete with Erza's in sheer size, but it was certainly nearly as packed with muscle, seeming to resist my fingers even as she forcefully pushed her hips back against my grasp. The two women's tongues weren't fighting, but they were both equally forceful in their work to traipse into my mouth, creating a very intense and pleasant kiss for all involved. Erza's hand rested upon my cock, stroking it even then - and at some point, Juvia appeared to realize as much, because her own hands shifted from groping and squeezing my chest and buttocks, to instead join Erza in giving me a clothed handjob.

At that point, I pulled back from the kiss. Both women sucked in heavy breaths, their cheeks aglow with carnal desire. (I didn't need to suck in any air, having surreptitiously used my time power to temporarily vitiate my need to breathe.) "Shall we retire to the bedroom?"

In silent reply, Erza hefted me into the air, carrying me bridal style towards the bedroom. In a nigh-instinctual movement, I reached out for Juvia, pulling her into a kiss as Erza's pace was made more awkward by needing to accommodate me making out with another woman as she carried me. Her cheeks glowed with clear arousal as the three of us made our way to the bedroom.

* * *

For Juvia, it was as if she had gone to heaven. When Erza had shown her initiative, affection, and strength all in one single move to heft her beloved Lee into the air, Juvia had felt like such a fool. She should have done that! Yes, she wasn't entirely sure she was strong enough to carry her beloved Lee, but it felt so obvious in retrospect.

Then, sensing the turmoil in her heart, her beloved Lee had taken a firm grip on her chin, drawing her into a forceful kiss, his tongue invading her mouth. Erza let them kiss like that, even shifting his body so that it would be easier - she was so generous and kind, Juvia was glad that she was her friend. Soon, though, Erza was laying her beloved Lee down in his own bed, the fierceness in her gaze suggesting she was about to take him.

Before she could straddle him, her beloved Lee spoke up, his voice firm and commanding. "Both of you, take off your tops entirely, I want to see and feel your bare breasts." Even as he spoke, he began to shrug off what little clothing he wore, revealing his bare chest as he worked to make both of them more comfortable. She tried her best to very quickly take off her clothes, so they would obstruct her view for as little time as possible - Erza simply vanished away her bra, revealing a pair of supple, large, seemingly gravity-defying orbs, both of which were obviously way bigger than Juvia's own!

Still, Juvia would do her best. Perhaps her overflowing love, her extreme insecurity, could compensate for her relatively small bust. Her beloved Lee's hands went for her breasts first, his fingers sinking into them. She could see as his length twitched in his pants, his attention entirely on her, while Erza simply squirmed from the side, watching in silence. His thumbs brushed against her nipples subtly, sending a spark of pleasure through her whole body, both from the physical sensation and the attention being lavished on her.

Despite the fact that Erza Scarlet, the kind, intelligent, perceptive, giving, generous, capable big-breasted girl who gladly would let her beloved Lee grope her breasts was right there, he was currently playing with her nipples, gently pinching the hard nubs. She came from the sensation, spasming in place, biting her lower lip to suppress a moan as she did so. It was only once she had come that Lee let go of her breasts, and she fully expected him to spend just as much time attending to Erza's.

* * *

Erza was ready for Lee to grope her breasts as well, proudly thrusting them forward towards him, hoping that he would enjoy them. Instead, he simply grabbed her upper arm, dragging her around so that she was on the bed on the far side of him. "Both of you, wrap your breasts around my cock," he ordered. Juvia and Erza both moved with immediacy, though Erza couldn't help but feel a burning sensation in her cheeks as Lee seemed to completely forget about her own pleasure. When she had seen what he'd done to Juvia, she had been looking forward to him giving her a boob-gasm as well.

Instead, he had simply grabbed her and put her into this lewd position, her bosom pressed up against Juvia's own, their breasts seeming to swell and press against one another. She felt a fire growing in between her thighs, as her whole body was set alight by the sensation of nipple against nipple, breast against breast, and somehow the reality of being treated like this had her even more delighted. As though playing a supporting role to Juvia was even more erotic than taking up a starring one.

She was nothing if not dedicated to any task she put her mind to, so she focused herself utterly on the throbbing rod captured between her breasts. She carefully considered it, as she rubbed the soft flesh of her bosom against his length, as Juvia did much the same. His pulse seemed to directly vibrate into her breasts, carrying directly into her heart, a kind of wonderful physical intimacy. She worked to lean forward, her red hair falling in pools around her breasts, her tongue stretching out to tease at the very tip of his cock. She salivated as well, copious amounts of drool falling forward, serving to better lubricate his length.

Juvia began to copy her very quickly, her tongue flashing out. Much as Erza may have wished the other girl would come to her own ideas about how best to pleasure Lee in this position - they could have built off of one another - this seemed to be her first time doing so, and it was understandable that she wouldn't wish to go too wild and take too many risks, even if ordinarily she seemed the kind of girl to take risks to be the best woman she could be, rather than try to avoid displeasing her man.

* * *

Juvia's tongue rapidly flicked against the very tip of her beloved Lee's cock, his salty flavor coating the tip as she worked her tongue all around in sensual, slow circles, occasionally winding up brushing against Erza's by sheer coincidence. Her attention was entirely on her beloved Lee as she pressed her tits as firmly as she could into his cock, wrapping and squeezing around it as if it were her throat or pussy, gripping that rod of his so fiercely that there was nowhere it could move. Her own saliva joined with Erza's, almost a river of drool that joined together with hers, mixing and draining down into the valley of their breasts, cooling their flesh.

For Juvia, this moment was one of serene beauty, just like every time she was asked to pleasure her beloved Lee. She had a deeply giving spirit, wishing only for her beloved Lee's happiness, both in and out of the bedroom. Each orgasm that she coaxed from him with her mouth, her hands, her bosom, her sex, was a delightful note of pride, something she had done that brought her and her beloved Lee closer together. A way of physically expressing her love for him in the most basic and clear manner possible.

Each little twitch his cock made, she liked to imagine was due to her in particular, to the way she was licking the tip of his cock, to the occasional kiss or suckle she gave it. She didn't know if it was true or not, but it was what she wanted to imagine. Her breaths would roll along his length, up into Erza's face; her co-lover's own breath would roll right back down into his cock and up into her face, the faint warmth serving like a starting bell for her to get more intense, her tongue going wild all over his cock. She could only hope she was pleasing him adequately.

* * *

It was as if I had died and gone on to heaven. There were two of the most rapturously beautiful members of Fairy Tail, their bosoms pressed against one another, each little movement of either of their bodies sending a jiggle through their bosoms. The drool and spit that had accrued in the crevice of their breasts dripped down my whole length, my cock popped up out of the tip of it, my toes curling in pleasure as they worked me over. Erza's sharp red hair and Juvia's brilliant blue contrasted as waves of their hair curled and brushed around the shape of their respective breasts, serving to emphasize each. Where saliva had made its circuitous course just the right way, the hair stuck and darkened, giving a tangled look to the entire arrangement.

Where their bosoms met one another was like the meeting of two great waves in the ocean, each crashing against the other. Nose brushed against nose, tongue occasionally swiping the other, as the two did their best to fellate what of my length emerged from their breasts. My hands were on either girl's head, softly petting them, stroking through their hair gently, and both women seemed to adore it, eyes glancing my way with smiles twinkling in them as they continued to work their hardest to pleasure me.

Just before I erupted, I grabbed the back of Juvia's head, yanking her up so that we could kiss one another, and her tongue began to thoroughly coat and slap at mine in a delicate dance and duel, faint moans escaping her mouth as she did so. Her eyelashes fluttered, her slick breasts brushing against my bare chest, her tangled hair teasing my cheeks in a beautiful moment of intimacy.

Then I began to come. I used my grip on the back of Erza's head to force her down, to make her take my sticky seed splatter around inside her mouth, copious amounts spraying out in overflow, splattering her breasts. Her expression was one of lewd shock, eyes wide as saliva and cum dripped across her features, but despite her far superior strength to me, she didn't stop me at all. She let me hold her in that position, let me stain her in white, and even began to flush with obvious arousal, her beautiful butt wiggling in the corner of my vision in a way that openly pleaded for me to fuck her.

I had no intention to. My instinct was that of the pair, I should first make sweet and gentle love to Juvia. When I was entirely finished coming, Erza hurriedly swallowing down my cum where it rested in her mouth, rising to her knees on the bed - I simply twisted Juvia around to pin her beneath me.

"My darling Juvia," I said, and Juvia's breath hitched at those words, as I began to fiercely kiss her, not on the lips, but with countless pecks, paying caring attention to my body. "I truly adore and love you," I explained, making her eyes roll up, her legs wobbling on the bed beneath us, twisting round so she could catch her big toe in the other foot's grasp. I took hold of her thighs with either hand, forcefully parting them, and simply slid my entire length inside in a heartbeat.

With the priming, it did not come as a surprise when Juvia came, her whole body writhing on the bed beneath me as she bucked in pleasure. "Oh, Lee! Lee! My beloved Lee!" She squealed the words out, her hands clasping my head - not clawing, not forcing into position, simply holding, as if I was a precious thing she could not dare to part with. "I truly love you, thank you so much!" Whether it was for saying I loved her, for fucking her, or simply for having sex with her prior to Erza, I could hardly have been certain - but it didn't matter. I knew what the proper response was.

I kissed her. It was no light peppering or deep suckle of bare skin: it was a full-throated, tongue-tying assault on the inside of her mouth, my tongue twisting about inside her. I grasped her thighs tighter and held them wide, pushed them up, letting each thrust get that little deeper inside Juvia, earning faint whines and moans from her. Her hands ran through my hair, sweet and gentle, fingers trailing and curling and enjoying themselves.

* * *

Erza felt as if she was on fire. Her face burned with the flames of lust. Her sex wept with desire, her juices feeling as if they were simply evaporating off her body as they slipped out due to the warmth that emanated from that region. Her entire being wanted to experience what Juvia was experiencing, the fierce movements of Lee's cock inside her ready sex. Yet she was denied that, forced to watch as her guildmate and co-lover Juvia was kissed lovingly, adoringly. The girl seemed to melt under the assault, as if the mere touch of Lee brought her to the heights of ecstasy in itself, and his talent as a lover only intensified that reality.

Erza shouldn't feel jealous, of coursse. Juvia was a member of her guild, a comrade-in-arms, and a true friend. Despite that, the fire inside her rose and intensified, wrapping itself around her heart, wreathing her simultaneously with a desperate desire to be the one that Lee was making love to, and an absolute willingness to patiently wait, as if she was being toyed with, her heart being teased just as surely as it would be her sex, were Lee's diligent and careful fingers to be brushing against her loins.

She could not tear her eyes away from the scene before her. Juvia was in blissful happiness, hungrily and wetly kissing Lee, the sounds of their kiss loud with each slap and smack of tongue against tongue, with each slurp of saliva from one mouth to the other. Her fingers trailed through Lee's hair, or along his back. Her breasts bounced with each thrust, free and unencumbered, and Erza bit her own hand to stifle the urge to cry out, to beg to be put in much the same position as Juvia.

Lee, on the other hand, was forceful, frantic, dominating, loving, all at once. The grip he held upon Juvia's thighs let him get truly deep inside her. His position was one that allowed Erza the tantalizing sight of his bare chest, the muscles now slick with sweat which dribbled down upon Juvia. It created a vision of sexual beauty, of the intimacy of two lovers, that made Erza's heart soar even as her womanhood gushed. She felt something sticky slap down upon her knee, and upon doing so, realized that her breasts had been coated with Lee's ejaculate.

She chose to begin cleaning up that mess the only way she knew how: hungrily feeding the seed right into her mouth, her thighs wobbling softly as the taste of Lee's cum stained her tongue once more, a sharp reminder of the flavor that had been left there when he had sprayed all over her palate and throat. She was desperate for him to finish with Juvia, who by now had come many times, so that she could be the one who felt his hard length inside her, the one who delighted in being roughly taken by the man she loved.

It took him a long time, however. By that point, her breasts were shiny not with cum, but with the saliva she had left from licking her fingers and trying to scoop up the last few droplets and stains of white sticky seed. Her breath had yet to level off, the fire in between her thighs was an inferno, yet as Lee groaned and twitched inside the well and truly fucked Juvia, she could not even find the strength in her voice to beg him to fuck her; she simply laid down on the bed and spread her legs invitingly wide, a tiny whine escaping her throat as she stared up at him.

* * *

I smiled down at Erza. The meek, almost puppylike behavior she was displaying was quite different from her usual boisterous, self-confident self, yet she did not seem hurt or pained to adopt it. This was not some humiliating reality she was subjected to. This was what she wanted. Her lips were curled into a smile as I began to move around on the bed, and they grew even broader as I grasped her hips, twisting her round so that her glorious ass was pointed up in the air, the great Erza Scarlet on hands and knees before me.

Without hesitation, I thrust deep inside her, burying my cock to the base in a single heartbeat. Unlike with Juvia, who I had been rather methodical and careful in pacing my thrusts with, who had been warmed up with foreplay and kisses and the like, with Erza, I simply roughly took her. I knew I had made the right choice when she came the moment my entire length was buried inside her, balls lightly slapping at her clit from the sheer force that was being brought to bear. The noise she let out was not a moan, but a grunt, something base and animal, a show of exertion not of arousal, yet an intense show nonetheless, as her hot sex dripped and oozed around my cock.

My hands reached forward on instinct, collecting a tangle of the lovely red hair for which she was named, grasping it tight and beginning to furiously fuck away. Her whole body quivered in pleasure as a seemingly endless orgasm rushed through it, vibrating beneath me, sex dripping all over the bed as I fucked away, hard. "Erza," I grunted out, the word full of a kind of animal possessiveness that my sexual instincts guided me towards. "You love my cock, don't you?" She nodded rapidly, not even being asked to. I yanked on her hair, making her squeal, something between one of agony and ecstasy, the feeling of her sex wrapping around my cock even tighter coming a moment later, her face - one I could see, just barely, in profile - contorted in wild-eyed pleasure, eyes rolled up, tongue stretched out, saliva dribbling down onto the bed beneath her.

"I love it," she proclaimed, despite her condition, her voice coming out firm, made in these brief bursts of seeming clarity between smashing wild-eyed pleasure that left her senseless and squealing. "I love your cock, Lee! Ahhhn," she moaned, eyelashes fluttering. "It is the most wondrous thing I have ever felt! Guh, ahn," she panted, delirious with pleasure, before gathering herself again. "Thank you for teaching me of such carnal delights! Nnngah," she spat out. "Teach me more!" She squealed at that point, as a powerful orgasm ripped through her, but only a few seconds later, she was speaking again. "Show me all the beguiling sexual talents you have used on other women!"

I had already been furiously fucking her, my hand yanking on her hair in accordance with the rhythm of my pumps. Now I brought into things my other hand, which had previously been intermittently groping her lovely body. I began to strike her ass with sharp spankings, having determined at some point that that was the sort of thing she enjoyed in the bedroom. She squeaked and gasped and moaned in pleasure with each and every strike, and I brought my hand around, then, pinching and slapping her clit, making her squeal as a powerful orgasm ran through her whole body, her expression turning into a lewd parody of itself once more.

One thing I noticed about Erza, as she came down from that erotic high, was that she truly lacked any ordinary sense of modesty. To her, it didn't matter that she was naked, declaring that she loved my cock, letting me yank her hair and slap her clit. It was not mere steel-heartedness, but something more intense and powerful than that: indifference. She didn't care about being seen, about being used, about being fucked, so long as she was able to experience pleasure. One might have expected a woman as occasionally-awkward and definitionally-inexperienced as Erza to occasionally feel embarrassed about showing off such a side of herself, but it seemed scarcely there.

I could tell as much, because when she wasn't coming and moaning, she was going on and on, describing her lust and love for me. "To be taken in such a manner by the man I love is truly incredible!" "This, this cock, it feels so unbelievably good!" "Take me, my love! Take me without hesitation! I'm yours!" "Ah, Juvia, is there anything you wan-hnng!" She couldn't finish that sentence because I smacked her clit. Juvia just watched everything we did with wide-eyed silence, though her lack of nervous chewing suggested she was no longer quite so terrified of my being tempted away by Erza.

When I finally came inside her, she was not exhausted, not slick with sweat and panting on the bed in a mewling puddle, fucked silly. Erza Scarlet was made of far too stern stuff for that. She simply let out a soft breath, closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling of my cum inside her, before I used my time manipulation powers to ensure she wasn't going to wind up pregnant.

I laid down with both of them, pulling their bodies close to mine, letting myself bask in their warmth and the feeling of their bare flesh against mine. The fat flesh of their tits seemed to bubble around my sides, as I held the two buxom beauties to me, and I leaned over to kiss either of the two beauties. "Both of you are truly wondrous women. I would count myself a man of great fortune to have even one of you as my lover - to have both, is the thing of dreams. I am truly blessed by the goddess Susie," I admitted freely.

"Thank you, Lee. I count myself lucky to be your woman, as well," Erza said, a faint flush appearing on her cheeks as she said that in a lovey-dovey context rather than a lewd one.

"Yes, you're truly incredible, my beloved Lee," Juvia said, eyes a bit too wide as she insisted upon that simple reality. "I love you so much!" She snuggled in a bit tighter, half-wrapping me in a hug.

Erza smiled gently and repeated the movement on the opposite side. "It would appear Juvia considers the day of lovemaking done. Even if I am not so exhausted as her, I can truly consider myself satiated by your unmatched sexual talents. Your goddess truly bestowed a great gift upon you," she said, in a tone of voice that said more she was humoring her boyfriend's religion than realizing that description was quite literal. It was all well and good to me - who really cared?

I closed my eyes and lay down in the midst of them, drifting off quite quickly into a blessed nap.

Fifteen minutes later, I snapped awake with a sudden realization: I hadn't satisfied Konata properly.


	16. Chapter 16: Erza and Juvia Hit The Town Together

Erza looked herself over in the mirror. She looked suitably presentable, her armor and hair alike well-washed. She was the image of the respectable, competent wizard. She had already arranged for several enjoyable activities, including a movie lacrima. She merely hoped that her partner for the day would be so appreciative.

She had been unable to properly greet Juvia into the guild when she had first joined, after all. Considering it rationally, it could hardly be considered a failure, but she couldn't help but see it as such. A co-lover and guildmate had entered her life, and she hadn't even been there to welcome the young woman when she had arrived.

It was an error she planned to correct today. She had already purchased tickets to a movie lacrima showing - from there, she had numerous ideas on what sorts of things the two of them could do for fun together. She was rather excited for the opportunity to make a new friend.

* * *

Juvia was incredibly anxious. Erza was beautiful and sexy and kind and powerful, so she needed to make a good impression on the other woman. Otherwise, she might take her beloved Lee away from her! All she would have to do is pull Lee aside, quietly saying to him that it didn't really seem like he was happy with Juvia, and wouldn't he be better off if he just lavished all his attention on Erza instead? She'd be doomed if that happened, and she'd promised her beloved Lee that she wouldn't hurt a woman purely because she was suspicious of them, so she couldn't get rid of Erza that way either!

No, she had to be calm and rational about this. The only way to make sure that Erza wouldn't have her cast aside as the inferior woman was to ingratiate herself with Erza, by becoming her friend. Erza was too kind to do something cruel to her friends... or at least, she seemed so! What if right now, she was talking to her beloved Lee, filling his head with thoughts of abandoning her?!

She rushed out of the bedroom, still only in her underwear, and found her beloved Lee in Konata's bedroom, currently fucking away at the other woman. There was no sign of Erza there, she noted with some relief. Konata was so terrible that there was simply no chance _she_ could convince her beloved Lee to abandon her, so she simply ignored the girl's idle call out to her back - something like "You can just watch if you want!" - before heading back to her bedroom to get properly dressed for the day.

* * *

"It is good to see you," Erza said, her chest puffed up a bit, a warm smile on her lips. She seemed to tower over Juvia, who had wound up wearing her normal outfit for the date, rather than something more fun. She simply hadn't been able to hit on something which appropriately signalled "make me your friend and don't steal my beloved Lee from me!", that was all. "I have already purchased for us two tickets to a movie!"

She held out the tickets for Juvia's inspection; Juvia took one, looking over the words printed on it. It was apparently for the film "The Lady Warrior Wizard Dragon Empress." It was quite the title.

"If it is not to your liking, we can do something else instead. I have numerous available activities planned." She removed a piece of paper from her armor, which was written on in tiny print on both sides, silently scanning it for a moment. "We could, for example, engage in a duel of swords, or a duel of axes, or a duel of spears, or a duel of bows, or a foot race, or a casual jog, or a sprint, or a marathon, or a circumnavigation of the city on foot, or a..." She continued on in that vein, and Juvia was startled.

Erza was clearly so well-prepared for something like this. It wasn't even with her beloved Lee, it was just with Juvia! With her beloved Lee, Erza was surely even more prepared and thoughtful. There was definitely no way she could compete with a woman like that!

"I would be happy to watch the movie!" Juvia said, while Erza had seemingly not even made it halfway down the page she held. She couldn't bear to listen any longer to the woman so flagrantly establish her superiority as a lover. If Juvia had been asked to make a list like that for her beloved Lee, she was sure it would contain only a few items: cook for Lee, cuddle with Lee, suck Lee off, fuck Lee... she was already running out, even in her head!

"Excellent! It begins in ten minutes, so we have plenty of time to arrive!" She immediately began to jog in one direction, and Juvia had to practically run to keep up. They got there with only two minutes to spare, and Juvia was panting heavily as they arrived, her hand on her chest. She'd had to work her body very hard to keep up with Erza for that long. "You see? We've arrived with plenty of time to spare." She clapped Juvia on the back sharply, making her release a wheeze before she straightened up.

"Yes," she managed to huff out, trying to avoid making it too obvious that Erza also was far more athletic than her. She was doomed! Doomed!

"Oh! Popcorn!" Erza declared, darting forward to purchase a gargantuan bucket of popcorn, easily as big around as her armor and filled to the brim with the little treats, which had in turn be coated in a thick load of butter. Was she attempting to trick Juvia into getting fat?! Juvia wouldn't fall for that. "Now, we need to get into the theater before the movie begins!" Erza declared, hefting the bucket over her head and holding it there, letting the weight balance on the top of her head as she moved forward with an intense sort of rush. Juvia followed after her as quickly as she could.

The movie itself entranced Juvia quite quickly, because she was soon imagining that the male love interest character was her beloved Lee, and the overpowered female protagonist was herself. Admittedly, they looked and behaved nothing like herself or Lee, but it was fun to imagine dashingly arriving on the scene to save her beloved Lee from a terrible monster, and him lovingly thanking her and getting her presents and declaring he wanted to have thirty-three children with her (though the male lead in the film didn't do the last one, she imagined he did). The film didn't include any proper sex scenes so she had a tougher time imagining exactly how she would make love to her beloved Lee under such circumstances, but she managed nonetheless.

By the end of the film, even though Juvia had managed to avoid eating a single piece of popcorn for the entire duration of the film, the entire bucket of popcorn had been eaten. "I'm sorry, Juvia," Erza said, sounding genuinely apologetic. "I should have gotten popcorn for you too."

Wait... it hadn't been a trap? She'd been planning to eat the entire bucket herself from the beginning? "I'm just happy to be able to keep my figure for my beloved Lee!" Oh no, the phrasing was terrible! Would she think that was intended as an insult, and then decide she had to get rid of her?

"There's always good and vigorous exercise to help keep your figure lean," Erza said, wearing a warm smile. "I was actually thinking we should do a jog around town so I could show you things, and now I have energy to burn, so let's go!" She clapped Juvia on the back and started to move. It wasn't an overwhelmingly swift run, but a steady jog, and Juvia felt her stomach sink. She was being punished, wasn't she? She had to obey, though. She could hardly complain, because then Erza would make sure her beloved Lee threw her out... she started to jog the best she could.

* * *

Erza felt elated. Juvia seemed happy to do most anything she suggested, even if she was a tad shy and quiet at times. Now the two were jogging around the city, with Erza pointing to this or that location. The market, the theater, the hotels, the guild building (though Juvia probably had already seen that), all passed by in a flash. Sometimes she would have to double back, and it seemed that Juvia was really pushing herself today, gauging by the way she panted and wheezed. She must have been exercising earlier that day. Erza considered stopping and doing something else on her list, but Juvia didn't complain in the least, so she had to assume the other woman wanted to push herself. It was admirable, and it encouraged Erza to push herself too, going to places she hadn't originally planned to.

Naturally, by the time they finished circumnavigating the city (a couple times, as they spiralled inward to hit other locations), Juvia seemed quite exhausted, her heavy clothing choice meaning she was sweating like death, heaving desperately for breath. As much as Erza appreciated the other woman's diligence and will to keep going, she worried her guildmate and co-lover was going to simply collapse in the street, so she hefted her over one shoulder and took her to one of the communal baths in the city.

"Let's cool off after that invigorating exercise," she said, as she put Juvia down. "A good, warm bath is always excellent after a rousing jog through the city."

Juvia just swayed on her feet and collapsed to the ground. Erza quickly caught her before she could fall all the way and gently set her down. She settled down next to her, willing to wait until Juvia was refreshed enough to stand under her own power. This was an occasion to get to know one another, after all.

* * *

There was no doubt in Juvia's mind that she had failed whatever test Erza was putting her through. It was probably to see if she was good enough for her beloved Lee. It was the sort of thing that Juvia would have done if she was in Erza's position: prettier, more powerful, and allowed to pick off any rivals that weren't up to her standards. No, in that case, Juvia would just have picked off all the rivals so she could have her beloved Lee all to herself! Still, she could accept that she wasn't allowed to do that, but to be on the receiving end... was she supposed to talk now? To apologize for not being strong enough? Erza had finally gotten so tired of her that she had just carried her on her shoulders the rest of the way!

Erza was definitely disappointed in her, but even then, Juvia couldn't even manage to speak, only ragged breaths escaping her throat. Even if Erza would see her cast aside, she could at least be happy for her time with her beloved Lee, and hope that Erza had some secret personality flaw that her beloved Lee would discover before rushing back to her side and declaring his eternal love for Juvia alone.

That thought made her let out a soft sigh of romantic bliss. "I'm sorry," were the first words she managed to form, after so many minutes spent recovering.

"What are you apologizing for?" Erza asked, seeming confused.

"For getting tired."

Erza let out a small laugh at that, clapping her on the shoulder. "When you push yourself to the limits, it's to be expected that you'll become tired. Are you feeling good enough to stand? It will be even more comfortable to lounge and relax in the nude, in the communal baths."

Juvia drove herself to rise to her feet, even as she wobbled on unsteady legs. She just had to get undressed and stumble her way into the baths, and then she could let the warm water wipe away her sweat and help her relax, and also Erza wouldn't be disappointed in her and tell her beloved Lee that she was lazy and useless and he should just get rid of her.

Somehow, she managed it well enough. Erza only had to Requip into the nude herself, and the two were then submerged in the water together, Juvia glancing at the other girl's larger breasts with a certain sting of jealousy. Why couldn't she be the one with the ginormous breasts that made her beloved Lee drool?! No, her beloved Lee wasn't that shallow. After all, neither Konata nor Levy were particularly busty, and Konata also had an awful personality. She straightened up with a small smile at that thought. If Konata could somehow stay in her beloved Lee's home and regularly make love with him, then surely there was simply no chance that _she_ would be cast out, was there?

"I apologize, Juvia. We never got the chance to properly discuss the movie. What did you think of it?"

"I liked the romance, I imagined myself as the heroine and my beloved Lee as the hero." She hugged herself, more on instinct than anything else, imagining that it was her beloved Lee she was embracing.

Erza nodded at that. "I enjoyed the action and adventure. The heroine truly did earn the title of Lady Warrior Wizard Dragon Empress." She clenched one fist, halfway raising it into the air before her chest. "I enjoyed how she slew a dozen invincible ninja, as well as hundreds of trained tigers, as well as a gargantuan squid lurking beneath her home, and the scene where she fought all of their undead bodies reanimated by the insidious necromancer at the end as well!"

Juvia hadn't found that part very interesting, but she nodded along anyway. "There were a lot of action sequences," she agreed.

"Indeed. What was your favorite?" Erza asked.

They had all run right through her head without her even thinking about them! None of them had made the slightest impression, but if she said that, it would be like she was insulting Erza's taste, and if she insulted Erza's tastes - well, she knew what would happen next! (Her beloved Lee would break up with her at Erza's behest!) "I think... the ninja," she said, just picking the one that Erza had led with.

"That's interesting. I thought it was quite contrived that the so-called 'invincible' ninja were easily dispatched, but perhaps you saw something in those scenes that I did not."

The way she said it, looking into Juvia's eyes, radiating confidence and interest, made it impossible to doubt that was a question. "I... liked... their costumes."

"Ah. Yes, they were quite colorful. Do you think I would look good in that sort of outfit?" Erza asked, half rising from the waters, revealing her upper body as she twisted around in place to show her entire body off, her enormous breasts bouncing freely in a taunting manner that declared Juvia to be the smaller-breasted woman by far.

"Maybe," Juvia allowed. "I don't know." What even did they wear? Erza was going to find out that she wasn't paying attention to the movie, and then realize she was lying about the things she liked, and then... then she was doomed! Doomed!

"Hmm. When we get done here, let's go shopping for clothing," Erza declared, as she sank back down in the bath, sending waves crashing towards Juvia. "My only recent clothing purchase was some lingerie for Lee. The last time I bought a dress was an entire three weeks ago," she added, with a solemn note to her voice and a shake of her head.

"Yes! Let's go shopping!" Juvia agreed, instantly. It was the perfect way to avoid having to talk about the movie she had only been paying attention to for half its runtime, and apparently the half its runtime that _Erza_ cared about.

* * *

Erza was currently displaying herself in a flowing dress that stretched out a solid foot in every direction her as it pooled around her feet. It was chalk white, with deep, cutting cleavage, and adorned with small jewels or pearls or something of that kind. It was also ridiculously expensive, Juvia had to note.

"Don't worry," Erza said, with a warm, reassuring smile. "I can afford it. As an S-Class Wizard of the Fairy Tail Guild, I naturally have quite a bit of money from the various jobs I do." She raised one fist close to her chest. "I could even purchase something nice for you, if you like."

Something nice for her... or something nice for her beloved Lee? What sort of outfit would he like to see her in? The thought of surprising him wearing something risque and then making love to him sent shivers down her spine, and soon enough, she was fully energized.

* * *

Erza could only watch with some joy as her guildmate and co-lover rushed about the dress shop, holding up and inspecting seemingly every article of clothing she could find, regardless of how much or how little it covered. It had not escaped her notice that Juvia had felt shy and withdrawn during all their previous conversations, but now, at last, the girl was gleefully experimenting with different styles, trying on outfits and asking what Erza thought of them - particularly what she thought Lee would think about them.

That only made sense. One hardly wanted to select clothing that would bother one's housemates.

Eventually, Juvia settled on a sleek, close-fitting light blue dress that complimented her hair. It wrapped itself tight around her body, to the point that it required no straps, and it scarcely reached halfway down her thighs. Erza thought it looked quite good on Juvia, and considered getting one of her own, but Juvia clearly didn't like that idea. Understandable - it was a fashion faux pas to wear the same clothing item as someone else.

So it was that the two of them headed back to Juvia's home in their new outfits. Erza had to grip hers around the waist, hefting it up so her feet could cleanly walk across the ground. They got a number of positive comments on their selection of clothes, particularly Juvia, and particularly from men. Erza wondered if she should have selected something more daring. The cleavage on her dress reached almost to the base of her ribcage, so she had thought that would suffice, but compared to Juvia, it seemed as if she was wearing a sweater. She certainly was still getting comments on her beauty, but not a single one on her clothes.

Oh well. It had only cost two million Jewels. Even if Lee didn't like it, it was no real loss.

Lee was there to greet the pair when they arrived back. He began simply by grasping Juvia by the back of the head, pulling her into a powerful, overwhelming kiss that lasted what felt like an entire minute. It sparked a certain excitement in her body once more, as he simply ignored her, beyond perhaps glancing her way out of the corner of his eyes - it was hard to tell, given his sunglasses. The longer he drew it out, wetly slurping on Juvia's tongue, the more that Erza felt her thighs shift and wobble beneath her, the more she felt the heat grow in her own cheeks as she resisted the increasingly-passionate urge to simply throw herself at Lee.

When he finally broke off his kiss with Juvia, he turned her way with a gentle smile. "Would you care to come inside?" He asked, with a smile, beckoning her inward. She happily joined him inside.

He took them both to the living room, chatting away as Juvia rubbed up against him with obvious affection. He pet her softly, his fingers trailing through her blue hair like she was the love of his life, and again, Erza found herself feeling that strange heat as she watched her lover lavish his attentions on another woman. His conversation was more with Juvia than with Erza, but she did find the chance to speak here and there despite Juvia's long lovelorn digressions, and he paid her all due attention, complimenting her beauty and intellect.

That didn't stop him from asking Juvia if she would like to retire to the bedroom, and standing up without so much as asking Erza.

Seeing him stand like that, it excited some base, animalistic part of her, a she-beast that was desperate for sex, and she managed to restrain her awkwardness long enough to speak. "Can I come too?"

"Of course you may," he told her, smiling warmly, and he took both her and Juvia back to his bedroom. He peeled Juvia lovingly out of the dress she had just bought, his fingers trailing along her body to feel it up, his lips kissing along her neck, her cheek, nibbling her earlobes... each hot breath tickled Juvia's bare skin in a way that made the other girl squirm, and soon enough she was naked on the bed, her fingers trailing along his back, through his hair, as he fiercely made love to her, as he kissed her, and as he made Erza watch every last second.

She fidgeted. She squirmed. Just watching was driving her nearly mad with lust somehow, all these strange feelings turning her whole body aflame. Her nipples scraped uncomfortably against her dress. Her womanhood throbbed, pleading to receive the great rod that Juvia was currently taking again and again. Her lips trembled as she watched, just slightly parted, as she drank in the scene.

She did not imagine herself in Juvia's place, but found her pleasure instead in the watching of Juvia - in the sight of the other woman's face contorted in pleasure, of her writhing in ecstasy. Lee's body making love to another woman, the way he seemed happy to placidly ignore her, drove her wild, as if his fingers were just barely brushing along her lower lips, the very tips of his awareness teasing at her when she thought she caught his eyes flicking her way before he resumed his focus on Juvia.

When he came inside Juvia for the first time, Erza rose from where she had been sitting, fully expecting him to take her next, to roughly fuck away at her come what may - but he didn't. He took a long minute of cuddling and holding Juvia, then he rose up - to begin anew, thrusting away as he kissed at the other woman.

He repeated that process two more times before at last Erza couldn't take it any more. "Lee!" She declared, simply tearing apart front of her dress the moment his eyes came upon her, revealing her naked sex to open air. (He had stolen her panties at some point, she wasn't sure when.) "Lee, I need you inside me, I can't take it any longer!"

At that, Lee gave Juvia one quick kiss on the lips, and turned his attention to Erza. He gripped her by the hair, twisting her around, and simply slammed into her wet sex, prompting an immediate, blindingly pleasant orgasm as he tugged on her hair. Her entire body trembled and bounced with each thrust, and he truly took no time at all, using her with relentless, overpowering force, spanking her, yanking her hair, twisting her nipples, squeezing and clawing at her with rapacious intent. He tore open her dress still further, senting countless tiny pearls cascading across the floor and rolling all around, his fingers then mauling the bare flesh of her breasts. Eventually, he was so destructive that it simply fell apart around her body, falling down to the ground as scraps of fabric.

She was grateful that he was so thorough in making love to her. She had truly been desperate. When, at the end of their long lovemaking, after she had orgasmed so many times she had collapsed to her shoulders and knees on the floor, ass raised high in the air as her juices trickled out down her inner thighs, she glanced over at her torn-to-ribbons dress, she was shocked to find it intact once more, and remembered that Lee could repair it.

When she'd torn it up, she really hadn't. She had gladly destroyed a two million Jewel, quite pretty, dress, merely so that she could get Lee inside of her that much quicker. She panted faintly, glancing up at Lee out of the corner of her eye. "Thank you, Lee. That was wonderful."

"For as beautiful a woman as you, Erza - or Juvia -" he added, glancing back, "-I'd gladly satisfy your needs any day." Her heart fluttered in her chest at those words, a lazy smile spreading across her lips, and she actually passed out from a mix of sexual exhaustion and joy.


	17. Loke Arc Resolution

It was a cool evening, and Erza had taken Konata out with her onto the town, wanting to improve her relationship with her other co-lover just as she had done with Juvia. Unfortunately, Konata's sense of humor seemed to rely on entirely foreign references - in this case, she was being compared to a woman whose name was apparently "Darkness."

"I'm afraid I don't understand the joke," Erza told her.

"That's fine," Konata replied, with an implacable wave of her hand that seemed to silently declare the conversation over. Unlike the shy Juvia or the confident but impetuous Natsu, Konata knew what she wanted and rarely caused any trouble. She had no vices like drinking to complain about. "It's really a joke for me." This was the closest it came: making jokes that no one else got. She wondered if it truly was a problem that she should deal with... but she'd heard no one else complain about it.

"I see. I'll endeavor to live up to this Darkness's example. Or to live down from it," she corrected a moment later based on Konata's expression. Konata simply laughed.

"At least you can hit something, don't worry about it-"

"Loke's missing!" Natsu practically burst into the street on which the two of them were walking. "Lucy's worried he might be dying! We gotta find him!"

Erza immediately set herself into a stance where she could break into a run at any moment. "Where has the rest of the guild already searched?"

"I know where he is," Konata said. Erza, naturally, turned her attention to her diminutive co-lover and guildmate. "Oh. Um. I guess I shouldn't say."

Erza placed one hand on Konata's shoulder, her expression firming up. "It's understandable you would want to keep your comrade's secrets, whatever they may be. If his life is not in danger, then keep his confidence - but if it isn't, then please, tell us. I'm certain that Loke wouldn't hate you for violating his confidence to save his life."

"Oh. Well... I guess, _technically_ , his life is in danger..." she sighed like it was some great she was being forced to unload. "He's at Karin's grave."

"Then let's go," Erza said, easily hefting Konata onto her shoulder and beginning to run down the streets, making a beeline directly for the gravesite in question. Then she realized she had no idea where it was, and paused. "Where is Karin's grave?" Konata shrugged, and Erza looked to Natsu, then Happy. "Happy, find Karin's grave," she ordered.

"Aye!" Happy said, flying directly up into the sky. When he returned, he appeared to have some idea of where the grave was, so they began to follow his directions.

* * *

The longer the journey went on, and the more left turns they had to make, the less certain Erza became of Happy's competence in the matter of navigation, but she had no better options available to her. He managed to find the grave only after a titanic man in armor appeared, and when they finally arrived, he was speaking solemnly to Lucy and Loke alike.

"...this case shall be judged as an exception," he boomed, in a titanic voice. "Leo, your return to the celestial world has been granted. You are pardoned. Give your thanks unto the paths of the stars!"

Erza got the impression that she had missed quite a bit. Firstly, who was Leo? Secondly, why did he need to return to the celestial world? Thirdly, why would one thank the paths of the stars? For all her questions, the moment seemed one of intense emotion, a circumstance Konata seemed liable to pierce in her prickly manner as she usually did, so she chose to wait for the resolution of the conversation. She held her arm up to keep Natsu back and provide Loke and Lucy their privacy.

At some point during the entire affair, Loke began to disintegrate, and Erza dumped Konata on the ground without much ceremony, earning an oof from the young woman as she accelerated forward to try her best to save him. There was a giant open gate behind him, which appeared to be what was disintegrating him, so Erza set to work, trying to close it. It was extremely heavy, but her work was soon interrupted. "Stop, Erza!" Lucy yelled out with energy. "It's good! It's good! He's being saved!"

Erza paused for a moment, and nodded. She would trust her guildmate. Lucy was not the sort of person to conspire to kill a guildmate, even one she did not get on particularly well with like Loke. "Very well." She watched the - tearful, but smiling - Loke slowly vanish into the aether, and the great gate vanished from sight, a single golden key left in Lucy's hard. "Now. Who is Leo, exactly?"

* * *

"So Loke was actually the spirit Leo all along, and three years ago had been condemned to die for causing the death of Karin." Erza didn't understand it much at all, but she was happy that it had all ended well for her guildmates and friends.

"Yes, that's what she just got done saying," Konata stated, sticking her pinky finger into her ear to remove some earwax.

"I was merely confirming I had the right of it," Erza said.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." Lucy paused, blinking a few times, then turned her gaze to Konata with an increasing frown. "What are you doing here?"

"Konata correctly identified that Loke was at Karin's grave, and we arrived to render our assistance. It appears it was unnecessary, however."

"I could've told you that," Konata grumbled. Perhaps she would have preferred to be carried in the bridal style, rather than under the arm. Erza would keep that in mind in the future.

"Wait. How did _you_ know he would be here? And hey! Weren't you talking about the Gate of the Golden Lion a while back!" She poked fiercely at Konata, who merely took it weakly.

"Whatever. You're a big softie, I'm not afr-mmf!" Lucy had begun to pull at Konata's cheeks with increasing anger, her expression one of incandescent rage. In the interest of her teammate, Erza intervened, pulling Lucy's hands away from Konata's face.

"Konata is our guildmate, and has shared information of value to us rather than keeping it to herself. I understand that you may find her personality occasionally abrasive, but do not forget that she is your comrade as well."

"Yeah, I'm your comrade," Konata said, in a very uncomradely fashion.

"Konata. You are also Lucy's comrade. You should behave yourself around your guildmates, and not intentionally make them angry. We should all endeavor to be one great, happy family. In fact, let's have a group hug!" She declared, stretching her arms wide and grabbing Happy, Natsu, Lucy, and Konata all in one titanic bear hug. Feeling their bodies, clasped in her arms, faintly squirming and groaning, was the sort of sweet wonder that could only come from a life well lived.

* * *

Lucy was idly making notes on a napkin as she sat at a cafe table. She was still trying to work out the main plot to her novel, and it was surprisingly tough. It had to be both familiar and yet intriguing. Something that would make her book "pop", like the premise of The Hundred Armed Man, or the mystery of Red Robin's End.

She was interrupted by a tap on her shoulder. She quickly folded up her napkin - containing such brilliant insights as "GOOD protagonist" and "what does a villain do anyway?" - and turned to face the the person who had interrupted her work. It was Levy.

"Hi! I'm not interrupting, am I? I kind of wanted to talk to somebody, and we're friends, right?"

Lucy mentally considered the extremely high quality of her notes and concluded she wasn't being particularly productive anyway. "No, it's fine, go ahead." (She still stuffed the napkin into her pocket so she wouldn't lose it. One day, when she was a famous author, it would be a valuable collector's item! Probably.)

"There's a guy I like," Levy said, making Lucy's eyes widen, her entire attention going to the other woman. "He's really strong, and protective, and I feel safe when I'm near him."

"Who is it?" Lucy just blurted out the question, wanting to get some of the juicy gossip. She could have excused herself by claiming it was like research, since knowing about the world helped you write about the world, but that would be 100% a lie. She just wanted to know. "Sorry."

"It's- well-" Levy's cheeks flushed in embarrassment as she hesitated to answer the question. "It's Lee," she said, in almost a hissed whisper. "He's really incredible. I actually stubbed my toe and he just-" Levy snapped her fingers, but Lucy was only halfway paying attention. Levy was in a relationship with Lee? But wasn't Lee in a relationship with Erza? She mentally calculated it and reached a single, inevitable conclusion: Lee had multiple girlfriends.

"Wait, wait, sorry," Lucy said, stopping what was probably a very charming anecdote about Lee figuring out a simple cryptograph she'd put together. "How many girls is Lee dating?"

"Oh. Right. That's the thing. See, I really do like Lee. He makes me feel confident, and safe, and self-assured. When I'm with him I feel like I'm a better version of myself." She wore the tiniest hint of pink on her cheeks that seemed to suggest that perhaps that better version of herself was generally in a horizontal position. "But... he's also living together with Konata and Juvia... and he's dating Erza too... don't think badly of him! He didn't trick me or anything! He told me when I asked. It's, well, if you have this really handsome, sweet, kind, protective man, whose powerful arms could carry you to heaven... but also he's sleeping with other women... I feel like I should be upset somehow, but I'm not, and I don't really know what to do about it."

"Ahaha," Lucy said, more an awkward statement of the words than an actual laugh. "Ha... well, are you happy?"

"I am! It's actually really fun being with him, he-" Lucy hurriedly waved her hands to silence the other girl, and Levy let out a little laugh. "Sorry. It's just, he's really... wow. He's my knight in shining armor. It's just weird, since he has so many girlfriends..."

"Does he mistreat you?" Lucy asked. Cut right to the quick! Then she could back to working on her novel rather than thinking about the fact that Lee had four girlfriends and was definitely thinking about a fifth! (The fifth was her!)

"No," Levy said. "He's really nice. To everybody else, too. Well, sometimes he can be a little mean with Erza, but I'm pretty sure that she likes it."

That was definitely too much information. Lucy's ears were burning. "Okay. Is he unable to... see to your needs? Emotional needs, that is!" She quickly said, not wanting to get even more TMI.

Levy considered that, tilting her head to one side as she thought about it. "I mean... I don't _feel_ like he isn't."

"There you go!" Lucy declared, not even sure what it was that Levy actually had gotten, but sure she was definitely not qualified to offer any romantic advice to Levy. She'd never even really had a boyfriend! The closest she got to a guy going out with her was Loke when he was freaking out about being about to die! "I... should be going now," she said, and at exactly that moment the waiter with her drink appeared out of the building. "Right. My drink." She sat back down and was promptly served. "Thank you."

"So how are things with you?" Levy asked, as Lucy sipped her drink. "Any boys you're interested in?"

Lucy carefully chose her next few words. "I'm mostly thinking about Loke, since the thing that happened."

"I get it." Levy smiled and nodded. "You two would make a cute couple."

"A-ah, no, not like that, he wishes," Lucy replied, waving her hands desperately. "Ha... who would like a guy who's that much of an incorrigible flirt..."

"Well... a flirt can be fun," Levy noted, seeming to imagine Lee as she spoke. "But if that's not your kind of guy, that's not your kind of guy."

This conversation was a prison she was never getting free of, wasn't it? Lucy took another sip of her drink.

"Am I really not your kind of guy, Lucy?" Came a very recognizable male voice from behind her. She spewed out her drink onto the table in shock at his sudden appearance. There he stood, Loke himself, in the flesh, right behind her.

"Gah! Don't scare me like that! I thought you had to rest in the celestial world!"

"I did," Loke agreed. "I still do. But, hearing you talk-"

"You were listening the whole time?!" Lucy asked, in a sudden, awkward panic. Were all her spirits listening to her, all the time? She really shouldn't have said all those things about Aquarius that she had after being frustrated with the spirit in question... she had been listening in, hadn't she? Ohhh no...

"Only for a little while. I remembered something." He produced from his jacket four tickets, which he handed over to Lucy. "I had been planning to go to a resort hotel with my girlfriends, but I'm afraid I can't stay in this world. Share them with your friends - they're the least I owe you for what you did." He then gave Lucy a quick (and uninvited! Anti-invited, if anything, since she'd just been saying he wasn't her type when he'd showed up!) peck on the cheek and vanished into thin air.

Levy looked at the four tickets for just a second too long. "Do you want to come with me?" Lucy asked, considering it. They _were_ friends, after all.

"Oh, no," Levy said, raising her hands defensively. "It's fine. Take whoever you want with you! Things with Lee and me are just starting, and it's been fun, you know? I don't want to run off to some resort hotel and spend however long away, and I wouldn't want you to waste one of your tickets on him, since you two aren't that close." Lucy's uncertainty about that must have played across her face. "Pick whoever you want! Really!"

"Well... I'll think about who I want to invite. You're on the list, though! Even if I have to add Lee to it so you can both come enjoy yourselves." Admittedly, that wasn't quite as big an ask as she was making it sound. He was hot, and apparently pretty cool, and probably really good at se- no! She needed to stop thinking about that before her cheeks started turning red. "I mean, who else am I gonna invite? Natsu?" She paused. "Do you think Happy would have to use a ticket for himself?"

"I... don't know," Levy said, humming thoughtfully. "Are pets allowed at the resort?"

"Happy's a friend, not a pet," Lucy said, huffing, and Levy laughed at that. "What?"

"Natsu's rubbing off on you," she said, with a warm smile. "Ooo, is he more your type?"

Lucy was forced to conclude that Levy was _at least_ as into gossip as she herself was.


	18. A Day At The Beach

They'd done a lot together, and she'd started to come to think of them as her group. Her team. Natsu, Gray, and Erza. She hadn't been entirely sure about inviting Erza - she was also Lee's girlfriend, so maybe she'd want to stick around? - but she'd _become_ sure the moment that she saw Erza's face light up. She instantaneously Requipped to wear a bikini, even though they were still in Magnolia and not anywhere close to Akane Beach yet. "I have to go get prepared! What should I pack, hmm," she started, clearly already falling deep into thought.

Lucy had a certain suspicion about how much Erza would be packing, given her past experiences with the woman, but her energy was infectious, and she found a smile tugging at her lips as well. "Ah, Lee will be left all alone, with only Konata, Juvia, and Levy to keep him company," Erza said, more to herself than to Lucy. "But there are only four tickets. Perhaps I should purchase one for him? No... ah! I only just returned but I'm already being pulled away!"

"If you don't want to go, that's-"

"I want to go! I really want to go!" Erza was now shaking Lucy with perhaps a bit _too much_ energy, as if she was terrified that she would be denied the chance to go.

"O-o-o-o-k-k-k-kay-ay-ay," Lucy stuttered out as she was violently thrashed back and forth. "St-stop sh-sh-shaking m-m-me." Instantly Erza stopped, straightening up and looking chastened. Lucy let out a sigh of relief as she was finally released from Erza's powerful death grip and frantic, desperate attempt to ensure she could come with her. "If you want to go, you can."

"Ah." Erza nodded as if recognizing some deep wisdom. "The old trick of resolving ambivalent feelings by forcing a single result upon the person. If they hate the result, you know they truly wished for the other. You may be smarter than I gave you credit for." She said it in a way that more implied that Lucy was super-smart, rather than that she had thought Lucy was dumb before. At least, Lucy sure hoped that was what she meant.

"Ah... yeah. Yep. That was my plan all along," she agreed, giving Erza a thumbs up. She did want to impress the incredibly powerful S-class wizard, after all, even if this was a little absurd. "So, it'll be you, me, Natsu, and Gray."

"It will indeed. I'll go prepare myself, and tell Lee that I won't be able to visit him for a few days. He's quite understanding about such things."

"I'll bet." Obviously, since he had three other girls to be a pervert with and around.

* * *

Erza seemed very enthused to be out with the team, Lucy had to admit. Even the apparent hesitation she had had about not bringing Lee along had vanished into thin air, as she traveled with uninhibited glee, gigantic luggage in tow behind her. She wore a bikini (and really well, at that - Lucy felt a tad self-conscious about her curves) as the sun beat down on them.

"Let's play a game of volleyball, two against two," Erza suggested to the ground, her eyes seeming to light up as she saw the field.

"I'm on Erza's team!" Lucy tried to say it as quickly as possible, but Gray managed to step on her words, blurting it out in near simultaneity as they both tried to get on what was (obviously) the winning team.

"I am apparently quite popular," Erza said, bowing her head slightly and rubbing her chin as she considered whether to take Lucy or Gray on her team. "Obviously Gray is the superior volleyball player, so I will choose him."

"Alright!" Gray declared triumphantly, and Lucy felt herself involuntarily twitch as his hand moved down towards his waist as if considering simply tearing away his swim trunks. Fortunately, he didn't actually do that.

Rather predictably, Erza completely stomped on them. Lucy lost heart only a couple points in, though Natsu fought his hardest to the bitter end. Gray taunted plenty throughout the game, even though it was obvious that Erza was entirely carrying him. The final result was a complete blowout, Lucy and Natsu having not managed to score a single point.

"That was an excellent bout," Erza said, rolling her shoulders in satisfaction. "Let's go again. Lucy, you'll be on my team this time."

"Oh yeah! Let's see how smug you can be when you're on _my_ team, Gray!"

"How could I be smug when I'm on a team with a zero-win loser!" Gray countered.

Lucy was just happy to not be getting brutally annihilated in the game. Admittedly, Erza's extreme speed and strength meant she didn't get to contribute much, but that also made it more relaxing, especially as the Gray-Natsu duo turned on one another with a viciousness normally reserved for bitter exes.

* * *

Lucy had a hard time imagining there was anything much better than ice cream on a warm beach. Erza lay alongside her, wearing a pair of sunglasses that hid her eyes. She was curious, so... "You're good being away from Lee for a few days? You two seem pretty close, and I know you just recently got back from helping Ur out..."

"Ah." Erza smiled as she rose to a seated position from where she was lying. "You see, I told Lee where I was going, of course. He wished me only the best, then Konata took him aside to whisper something to him - I avoided eavesdropping, as it's rude -" even though she was sure it wasn't, Lucy couldn't help but feel called out by that line, "-and Lee came right back to tell me not to worry, and that this little trip would provide the perfect opportunity to surprise me with something very pleasant and fun. I'm looking forward to finding out what it is," she said, with all the glee of a girl in love.

"Is he really that great?" Lucy asked, taking another lick of her vanilla ice cream before it could dribble out any further.

"He is," Erza agreed immediately and with absolutely no hesitation. Lucy had gotten the impression that Erza could often be headstrong and blunt even when it wasn't necessarily a good idea, so she couldn't count on Erza's surety to mean much of anything, really.

"Like how? I mean, it's you and three other girls... isn't it hard?"

"Mm. He is quite hard, yes." Erza smiled at that, completely unabashed about making that kind of comment.

"I mean isn't it difficult to satisfy four women! Emotionally!" She added quickly.

"It might very well be. I have never tried it. But Lee has shown himself capable of finding the narrow path to make us all happy," she declared, beginnning to wax poetic. "He soothes Juvia's insecurity, satisfies and directs Konata's petulance, drives me wild with lust, and brings a confident smile to Levy's lips." She was actually starting to light up with lust as she spoke, which was seriously crazy, given what they were talking about. It wasn't even sex! It was her boyfriend, in the casual, emotional way! Did he have some kind of magic spell?!

"Are you under a charm spell from him?" Lucy asked, somewhat suspicious. It seemed really ridiculous, how many girls this guy could pull...

"No! Lee wouldn't do something like that," Erza said. "He's thoughtful and considerate, Lucy. Truly, I can't wait to find out what surprise he has prepared for me back home, it has me trembling with excitement." The way she said it made it pretty clear she thought it was going to be a sexy surprise, so Lucy resolved to let the matter drop.

"I'm afraid the surprise isn't back home," came the voice of Lee from behind them, "but instead here." Erza shot to her feet instantly, her breasts bouncing quite substantially from the sheer force with which she straightened up. Lucy turned more lazily, seeing Lee, accompanied by Konata, Levy, and Juvia. Juvia was practically hanging off him, her eyes darting around the beach as if seeking out some target to hiss at or bite the head off of.

"Lee? And Konata, Levy, and Juvia!" Erza said in surprise. "I am happy to see you here."

"I bought a room for the four of us, and tickets," Lee said with a smile.

"What? This place is super expensive! I never even see you take any guild quests, how can you afford it?" She had seen Erza take guild quests... was she acting as Lee's sugar mama? It all made sense, he was taking advantage of Erza and using her money to keep Levy and Juvia and Konata around!

"I am quite the talented home repairman, plumber, and doctor," Lee explained. "I have been doing numerous odd jobs through Magnolia, and many come visit me rather than a traditional specialist when they have a problem of the kind I can handle." He puffed himself up proudly at that. "It leaves me with plenty of money with which to dote on the beautiful women I love so very dearly." He kissed Juvia's forehead, then Konata's, then dragged Levy close to suckle on her neck, earning a giggle, a sharp blush, and a bit of playful push-back from the girl.

"Not in public!" Levy said, still having a laughing lilt to her voice.

"I can hardly restrain myself around your beauty," he told Levy, earning more giggles from the girl, her fingers playfully running across his bare chest and groping him. Juvia started grabbing at him too - only Konata managed to restrain herself.

Lucy deflated as she realized that Lee really was 'all that' and that she hadn't just found out that he was mooching off Erza, which would have been just about the juiciest bit of gossip imaginable. (Maybe she could use that idea in a novel still? It could be an interesting character trait...) Still! He was doing this right in front of Erza, Titania, the S-Class Wizard! He was practically making out with Levy's neck while said girl wore a bikini, and-

Erza was blushing and fidgeting scarlet, staring at the scene like it was the sexiest thing she'd ever seen. "May I come visit your room?" Erza asked, almost panting as she said it. Holy crap! He really had her good!

"Please, Erza," Lee said. "You're always welcome in any place I make my bed. But we've only just arrived! We can enjoy spending time together, and with Lucy, Natsu, and Gray!" He smiled warmly at Lucy, and somehow she got the feeling that he was more interested in spending time with her than with Natsu or Gray.

"Let's do a volleyball championship! Team Natsu versus Team Lee!"

"Are we a team now?" Levy asked, sounding surprised at the idea. "I don't think we've done that much team-y stuff."

"I can't even do anything other than get used as a sword," Konata said, collapsing onto the ground in feigned uselessness.

"I have been teaching you the rudiments of armed combat, as I recall," Lee said, a slight disapproving note to his voice.

"Yeah but I haaate physical activity. Also it's volleyball, swordplay doesn't help with that."

"If you do not wish to participate in Lucy's proposed volleyball battle, I see no reason why you should," Erza offered Konata.

"Yeah, see?" Konata said from the ground.

"Of course, that simply means that it will be four against three!" Erza's lips curled up into a wild smile, and any worry Lucy might have had that Erza was being subject to some kind of mind magic vanished in a heartbeat as she drew up a fist in challenge to Lee. "Natsu! Gray!" Erza shouted the words out, and the pair came immediately. "Lucy has just challenged Lee, Levy, and Juvia to a volleyball championship. Konata has declined to participate, so it will be three against four!"

Levy seemed less than certain about a 4v3, glancing over at Lucy with eyes that seemed to plead for mercy. Ah... if she didn't want to... "I'll sit it out," Lucy said. "That way it's fair. Or I could take a role on your team, Lee, if one of you wants to sit it out?"

"Wait, hang on," Natsu said. "I thought you were the one who challenged them? How come you're taking their side?"

"Lucy's loopy!" Happy "helpfully" offered by way of explanation, and Natsu somehow seemed to accept it.

"I guess that's true. She is pretty crazy." Lucy landed a heavy hit on the back of Natsu's head, making him let out a noise of pain. "Ow! What the heck was that for?"

Konata was giggling again, gah! "It was a reminder to focus on what we're doing! You've got to win for our team, Natsu!"

"Yeah, you're right," he said. "I'm all fired up!" He let out a burst of flame as if to emphasize the point.

"Do you remember literally anything?" Gray asked, with a shake of his head. "Lee, are you guys actually doing this?"

"Whatever my beloved Lee says, I'll do without hesitation!" Juvia said, looking up at Lee. Her expression was completely impossible to read. Well, no, it was very very easy to read (she was like a puppy dog looking at its owner, so excitable you wouldn't have been surprised to see a tail wagging behind her), but it was impossible to tell whether she'd rather participate or not, like her love had blotted out any other possible feeling she could have expressed with her body language.

"I can see no reason not to engage in a friendly match of volleyball with our friends," Lee declared, puffing up his chest and letting out a laugh. "Levy?"

"Oh. I'm not very good at this kind of thing, but, since it's a match between friends..."

"Don't worry," Erza said, her voice conciliatory. "I won't intentionally spike the ball into your face."

"...that doesn't make me not worry," Levy said, her expression paling as she hid behind Lee.

Nevertheless, after a couple minutes, the group was on the field. Natsu and Gray pretty much tripped over each other, but fortunately Erza was so much better than everyone else that it hardly mattered. Levy was pretty much just fretting about the field, and Lee managed a few counter-attacks while Juvia did most of the weightlifting, using her body-of-water magic to swish around the field and knock the volleyball back, a fiercely competitive look in her eyes as she stared down Erza like the (serenely joyous) woman was her archrival.

Konata wound up sitting next to her, and Lucy had to admit she had the temptation to capture the girl in a headlock, but decided she was far too mature to do something like that. Especially since Happy was right there and would probably make fun of her if she did do it.

"So... Lee..." Lucy said, as the game proceeded onward.

"I know." Konata replied, with apparent solemnity. "He isn't very good at volleyball."

"That's not what I was gonna say!" Konata gave her a wry look like she had done that on purpose. "I was just wondering. What's it like?"

"Well..." Konata shrugged. "I'm supposed to be his wingman, so," she started counting on her fingers, "he's a really good chef, but Juvia likes cooking more so he lets her do it all nowadays, he's incredibly good at sex, his magic means I'm basically totally safe, and he buys me games to play and books to read so I have something to do. He's very sorry I can't play any more VNs or watch any more anime."

"What's an anime?" Lucy asked.

Konata just let out the longest sigh she had ever heard, wistfully staring into the distance, one hand rising towards the horizon as if to pluck a star from the sky (even though it was daytime). "Something I may never see again in this life. Had I known that this would be my fate, I would have watched even more..." she trailed off, as if in thought. "Well, that's not really possible, though. If I'd watched more, my parents would have taken away my TV privileges since my grades would have suffered." She smiled. "If you think about it that way, I lived the most perfect life I possibly could, and I have no regrets."

"Is that how you look at it?"

"No!" She collapsed to the ground and began rolling around as if in pain. "I'll never get to watch or read any more One Piece! I'll never find out what happens! Whyyyyy?" She whined, writhing in agony. "All I have instead is basically infinite money, a hot guy who fucks me for hours at a time, and homecooked meals by people who don't expect pretty much anything from me! Isn't my life terrible?"

"Yeah. Sounds real bad," Lucy commiserated, in an obviously insincere tone of voice.

"You believe me, don't you, Happy?" Konata asked, grabbing the flying cat suddenly and without warning.

"Aye! Your life is a misery!" Happy said.

"Oh, thank you, Happy. I was so worried that I'd never meet someone who truly appreciated what I'm going through." She just squeezed the flying cat close to her chest and let out a long sigh. By the satisfied smirk on her lips, Lucy rather got the impression that Konata was perfectly content with her situation and just wanted an excuse to snuggle Happy. Or maybe crush Happy, given how tight her grip seemed to be.

"Team Natsu is victorious!" Erza declared with pride, standing up straight as she looked around the field. Levy was pretty much cowering behind Lee after some barrage of volleyballs had left gouges in the field. Juvia was panting with exertion, looking deeply disappointed, but Lee simply raised one hand and suddenly Juvia was completely renewed in her energy, looking confident. "That was a hard-fought battle, though I can't help but feel as if Natsu and Gray were too busy fighting to do their part," she said, wheeling around to find the pair gripping one another for just a fraction of a second before they stopped. "Do you not see what kind of situation you've put me in?"

"Uh..." Natsu started, hesitating, glancing at Gray for some kind of clue. The other boy just shrugged.

"If I am to present this as a victory by our team, that would give you two far too much credit, given your malingering and infighting! Yet, if I claim the victory solely for myself, I appear like an egotist. If only you two could behave yourselves, I would be able to proudly declare this a victory forged of teamwork, yet instead you've left me looking like a crass knave for refusing to give you credit you don't deserve!" She pointed one finger at Natsu and Gray in challenge, and both seemed to cower before it.

"If I might," Lee said, and instantly Erza's posture changed as she turned to Lee. "Perhaps you could instead offer up your victory to a third party. If you were to dedicate it to Lucy, for example, who arranged the fight, it neither unfairly gives credit to Natsu and Gray-"

"Hey, watch it!" Natsu half-bit out, but Lee continued as if he hadn't spoken.

"-but neither does it make you appear to be a glory hound incapable of gratitude. Further, it would make the sportsmanlike, well-behaved, and beautiful Lucy quite happy, I'm sure," he added, glancing her way and giving a playful wink.

"I fail to see how her beauty relates to this, but I take your words as well-intentioned and quite wise," Erza agreed with a brisk nod. "I hereby dedicate this victory to Lucy Heartfilia, the heart and soul of Team Natsu!" She raised one finger into the sky as she made the declaration, and a few people nearby glanced their way, which made Lucy feel insanely embarrassed.

But it was also a little bit in a good way? Erza was recognizing her. Kinda. It made her feel a kind of warm fuzziness that could only come from the approval of someone you genuinely respected, even if the reason for that approval was a tad inane.

Lee gave her a wink, as if to say it was his plan all along. She couldn't even get mad at him this time.

* * *

The remainder of the day passed very happily. There were no more intense competitions of the kind that Erza seemed to greatly enjoyed - they sunned themselves, played in the water, laughed and told jokes. At one point, Gray and Natsu tricked a blindfolded Erza into smacking Lee right in the head, which made her profusely apologize, going so far as to kowtow to Lee, who just laughed and told her that he wasn't angry at all. At another, Juvia began a splash fight with Konata which seemed very one-sided and unfair (given that she was an extremely talented water mage and Konata was lucky not to collapse from heatstroke), until Lee broke it up and just held Juvia in his arms until she calmed down and melted against him.

"This has been a fun day, hasn't it?" Levy asked her, as the sun began to just crest against the horizon, the tiniest hint of it vanishing from sight. Unfortunately, the beach didn't face the west, so it wasn't giving one of those really beautiful sunset-over-the-ocean effects. Still, it was pretty.

"It has!" Lucy agreed. "When Lee showed up, I was a little worried, but he's actually pretty fun, and good at keeping everybody else having fun too," she admitted. "I mean, except the time he stole Erza's bikini bottom."

Levy giggled at that. "Given her reaction, I don't think Erza minded too much."

That was true. Her reaction had be strange. Rather than the serious demand for her clothes back, or even simply knocking him into the stratosphere, Erza had looked upon Lee with an entirely serious, stone cold face, pressed her body up against his, and demanded to know if she could steal his swimming trunks as well. Lee had challenged her to do so - unfortunately, despite her frantic attempts that saw Lee repeatedly tilted upside down as she struggled to pull off his swimsuit, he _was_ a time mage, so any time it seemed like his trunks might escape his body at last and reveal to everybody what he was packing, they would suddenly snap right back into position. "Yeah. Or maybe that was her way of getting back at him?"

"I don't think Erza's that sneaky," Levy replied. "She's so honest about her feelings, and direct... sometimes I'm jealous of her. And Juvia, too. I have a hard time saying the kind of thing they'd just say without any hesitation."

"Ooo, my beloved Lee, what do you want me to do?" Lucy said, in a playful imitation of Juvia, going so far as to clasp her fingers together and tilt her head to one side.

Levy giggled at that. "Yeah. I mean." She paused for a moment, a faint hint of color to her cheeks. "Not quite... like that." She said it in this curious, shy way, as if there was something even more embarrassing she wanted to say to Lee. "I need a lot of coaxing to get..." Lucy stuck her fingers in her ears, making Levy laugh. "Yeah, you don't want to hear it, I get it. Sorry."

Now Lucy felt bad. "If you want to talk about it, in a... vague manner that circles around the main point..." she suggested.

"Mmm. I guess I do. I can't really talk about it with Juvia, or Konata. Maybe Erza could give some good advice?" She tilted her head thoughtfully.

"Please, just ask me." Lucy wasn't quite sure what Erza's love advice would be, but she was fairly sure it wouldn't be good for Levy in particular.

"Okay. So." She paused, cheeks turning pink again. "I like doing a certain... _thing_ with Lee. And he likes doing that _thing_ too. But, it's the kind of _thing_ where the woman's supposed to initiate. But, I always wind up having to have him basically guide me into it, since I'm worried it wouldn't be okay for me to do it. But it makes it less of the _thing_." She let out a laugh. "Wow. When I say it out loud, it sounds kind of silly, doesn't it?"

"I think..." Lucy trailed off for a long few seconds in thought. "I think that you should... try getting blanket permission? Or ask for rules, for when it's okay to do the thing?" She didn't know what the thing was, so she didn't have much idea of how best to handle it, but that sounded about right to her.

Levy nodded. "That makes sense to me."

* * *

Erza stood before the door to Lee's hotel room, trembling in anticipation. She had, yes, had the occasional "shared session" with Juvia or Konata. They had started to excite her more and more, for some reason she didn't fully understand no matter how much she tried. That most recent one with Lee, where she'd torn to ribbons that very expensive dress, despite the fact that she could have easily Requipped into nudity... she licked her lips just remembering it, goosebumps running across bare flesh. She should have felt naked, wearing nothing but her bikini... but she didn't. She raised one hand to the door, and rapped at it firmly.

Lee appeared a scant few seconds later, Levy in her bikini and clasped to his side, Juvia poking up over his shoulder to see who it was. She looked to be in a state of undress herself. "You said that I was always welcome in your bed, but if you are-" she was unable to finish the thought because Lee simply grasped her round the neck, tugged her into a kiss and twirled her around into the room, kicking the door shut behind the pair of them.

She just sighed and enjoyed the sweet wonder of his body, so close to hers.


	19. An Orgy In Lee's Hotel Room

Konata lazed on the bed as Lee yanked Erza inside, just attacking her face with all the force he could bring to bear. Their wet smacking lips were audible from over here, and Konata scarcely restrained the urge to roll her eyes as she watched them go at it. Juvia was watching with a sort of vibrating, scarcely-contained jealousy, like she was about to erupt in cries that Lee should kiss her instead at any moment. Levy just smiled somewhat awkwardly, not really sure what to do at all, as Lee dragged Erza along with him towards the truly massive bed. He cast one backward waving hand behind him, then simply fell onto his backside, showing off his pretty sexy body, those abs and that dark skin behind his glasses, all four of his girlfriends arrayed around him.

Konata and Juvia were both naked already, and Erza used Requip to join them a moment later. Lee snapped his trunks off without moving his legs or torso (somehow; it was like a magic trick) and tossed them aside, leaving a faintly blushing Levy alone being the dressed one. Lee's eyes hungrily stared at her in her light blue bikini. "Please, take off your clothes too," he said, and nervously, Levy peeled them away, revealing her naked body to him, her flush beginning to stretch down towards her breasts as Lee ate her up with his eyes.

"Let's fuuuuck," Konata half-whined, which was definitely to free Levy up from her embarrassing situation and not because she was horny and tired of waiting.

Without the slightest hesitation, Lee's hand snaked out towards her, his fingers dipping inside her sex and starting to work with astonishing talent and skill, just rubbing away at her most sensitive points and making her shiver softly in pleasure. His thumb brushed, back and forth, against her clit, a repetitive motion that made her whole body tremble in pleasure, and she let out a sigh of pleasure.

"Juvia, you will be sitting on my face, and Levy, you will ride me. Erza..." he raised his hand, waggling it in the air, and Erza simply stared at it blankly. She briefly tried to shake his fingers before he spoke up again. "Erza, I want to finger you, like I'm doing to Konata right now-mmf!" He was cut off as Juvia practically leapt atop his face, pressing her wet sex down against his features.

"Ah, my beloved Lee, your tongue is so wonderful," Juvia breathed out, shivering atop him as she ground herself down into his face, gripping his chin slightly to hold him close. Konata could hear the loud slurping, the wet noises, see as Juvia tilted her head back, a lazy, happy expression stretching across her features that were normally so full of energy. Just a big, dopey smile, eyes closing as she wriggled her way down against Lee's face, smushing her sex up against his lips closely.

Levy appeared on the scene, then, moving to straddle his body with some trembling in her legs. She was lucky to get the cock first, Konata thought, considering teasing her about it - as if he could read her mind, Lee brushed his thumb right up against her clit and made her shudder, biting her lip in a near-miss orgasm, going cross-eyed with the sweet pleasure as every goosebump on her skin rose all at once.

* * *

Juvia was in such sweet ecstasy! Her beloved Lee's tongue and lips were pressing so sweetly against her wet sex. It made her want to fellate him again, her cheeks coursing with fiery incandescent energy as the thought arrived fully formed in her head. If his cunnilingus felt this good, surely he deserved to receive equally good fellatio? She kept her eyes shut, knowing that Levy was no doubt riding her darling's length right now, more than satisfying his base needs (though she imagined her blowjob would be better than Levy's sex!) so she could enjoy herself, at least momentarily.

Yes. As long as she focused on the fact that Lee was definitely happy right where he was, it was easy to just bask in the pleasure being inflicted on her body! This was an advantage to him having so many lovers, too! Wait, it was an advantage that she didn't have to please her beloved Lee?! What was she thinking?! She started to wiggle her butt against his face, trying to get a sense for what he liked during cunnilingus.

Eventually, she settled on the conclusion that he liked her being noisy and wriggling and reacting, which was fortunate, because that was exactly what her body wanted to do in extreme quantities. She was soon thrashing and moaning loudly atop Lee's face, losing herself entirely. The heat seemed to radiate across her whole body as his slick tongue swished this way and that, and she could feel her skin grow wet with sweat, as it trickled slowly down in agozing droplets. Each little splash against Lee's bare stomach seemed to provoke an intense response from him, a hungry, bestial growl that was accompanied by even more frantic licking, as if he wanted to devour her entirely.

She was beginning to start to like this sort of thing! Obviously pleasing her beloved Lee was important too, but with Levy currently handling that task as she made slow, methodical pumps up and down his length, and the way that Lee was so clearly hungry for her, his tongue going wild in her sex, driving as deep into her as he could manage, it was easy to lose herself in this happy, joyous moment!

* * *

Levy's hands pressed down against Lee's hard, muscular stomach, as she kept working herself up and down his length. She couldn't see his expression, leaving her unsure if she was doing it quite right, but given that Juvia was moaning and squirming in an increasingly intense fashion, he couldn't be upset. Watching the other woman sweat and drip onto his naked body certainly was a sight to see, and it made her curious about receiving similar treatment of her own, a warmth blooming in her cheeks at the thought.

She clenched her muscles around his cock, and she felt him twitch, his hips bucking up into her. It was exciting, feeling his sharp response to her body, the way he clearly was enjoying himself beneath her. Just a couple feet to one side, there was Erza, squirming and panting on his fingers, her head ducked down as her eyes clenched shut to resist the pleasure. There was no reason she couldn't enjoy herself too.

She took in a deep breath, pushed against his stomach, and started to really put her legs into it, pumping up and down with ever-increasing intensity. She wanted to say something, but with three other people there... on the other hand, they were all quivering in pleasure for their own sake, so... "You like it, don't you?" She asked, her voice having a certain heat to it, finding the mere act of speaking that way incredibly intense. He let out a muffled noise into Juvia's sex, making the other girl moan in pleasure. "You do," she purred the words out, starting to really pump away, her heart racing with excitement. Her tongue flicked out across her lips, and she almost wished Juvia wasn't on his face so she could kiss him... maybe she could use that? That sounded like it could be sexy.

"It's too bad that your mouth is so busy with Juvia right now... I'd really like to kiss you right on the lips. I bet you'd like that too..." she added, fingers trailing across his bare skin, starting to move her body faster and faster, her breath becoming shallow as she pushed herself to the limit. She could feel his length, throbbing inside her, but her own body's increasingly intense response to this whole situation was just as powerful, her thighs wobbling, her cunt sporadically twitching around his cock, threatening to squeeze out an orgasm at any second...

She was the first to come, of the two of them, moaning and casting her head back in pleasure. As her body worked over his cock, he came alongside her, just finding sweet release in her sex, spraying out all that sticky cum deep inside her, making her let out a soft pant. She shuddered and halfway fell forward, feeling, for the moment, somewhat exhausted...

* * *

Erza quivered in pleasure on Lee's talented fingers. He was deep inside her, yet simultaneously perfectly molding his fingertips across her inner walls. She was learning entirely new facets of her own anatomy, sensitivities that she hadn't known about, and she could feel her body tremble with each passing second.

Despite that, she hadn't come yet. Konata had been brought up and down near the edge a few times, then finally burst past it, letting out an ecstatic cry that seemingly only Erza had even noticed. Juvia was moaning and thrashing against Lee's face in wild pleasure all the while. Even Levy had orgasmed, and dragged Lee alongside her. Erza simply was left to tremble on his fingertips, to be teased so viciously by his hand. He was talented enough that he could perfectly control her orgasms, holding her right near the edge but never quite letting her go beyond it.

She wasn't upset. It was an intense experience, a burn more powerful and more pleasant than any exercise, to be faced with all these continuous near misses. Her whole body pleaded, cried out, for an orgasm, and she found a genuine sense of accomplishment in not giving in.

The intense pleasure, always on the edge of wiping out her senses and replacing them with white stars, certainly didn't hurt either.

As Lee finished coming, he pulled his hand out of Konata, shifting it up to grasp Juvia, pulling her sex from his face. The girl gasped and heaved at the sudden movement, as if she had been pulled up from the water where she had been nearly drowning. In a sense, she had: out of all of them, Juvia had clearly been the one that Lee wanted the most to completely submerge in pleasure.

"If you would, my dear Levy, I would like to switch positions. I will gladly eat you out - and worry not about backwash, I can simply wave my hand and get rid of any such problems." Levy nodded, swallowing, and he waved his hand. Erza began to rise off his fingers, but he stopped her with a glance. "No," he told her, even as he directed Juvia off his face, even as he gently prodded Konata to take up a position atop his cock, just as Levy had been so positioned shortly before. "Erza, you're staying right there."

Erza swallowed, understanding the hidden meaning of his words. She nodded with solemnity. He was going to keep teasing her. He was going to tease her until she couldn't take it any more, then continue teasing her. He would have Konata ride him until he had come inside her, and then he would have Juvia ride him until he had come inside _her_ , and only then did Erza have the slightest chance of satisfaction.

For some reason, that made her desire intensify still further, the very fact of denying making her want to actually achieve orgasm even further.

Despite that, she was made to watch as Levy, who had placed her sex directly atop his face in such a way that she could maintain eye contact, offered several increasingly crude and intense orders. "Ooo, lick it there, that's a good boy, just like that, hnnnuh!", for example. She was becoming increasingly wild, more and more excited, and more uninhibited in her focus on her own pleasure.

Juvia, on the other hand, simply leaned back on Lee's hand, basking in his work. It was obvious he was quite talented with his hands, given Juvia didn't even bother to glance at Konata with the tiniest shred of jealousy - and of all his other girlfriends, it was obvious to anyone that Konata was the one Juvia was most jealous of. Instead, Juvia let Lee continuously pleasure her with his talented fingertips, driving her ever higher up in terms of pleasure. Unlike with Konata (or Erza herself for that matter), she got to come frequently and hard, Lee clearly enjoying bringing her off quite a bit... just as was the case for Levy, who was practically fucking herself on Lee's face, becoming increasingly pleasure-mad with each passing minute.

Last of all was Konata. She had to do her own work, which clearly wasn't much her speed, but Lee twisted his hips in these elaborate, careful manners, making the girl occasionally sputter out a shocked noise of pleasure, or even orgasm, as she did on a number of occasion, her petite body trembling in wild ecstasy. When he finally unloaded inside of her, it was time once more for a switch between the three.

* * *

Juvia panted with desire as she clambered atop her beloved Lee's pelvis. She had gotten the first ride on his face, and the last on his manhood - did that mean he liked her the most, or the least? The most! After all, if he had already come twice, that would make his final orgasm take a much greater amount of time - which was exactly what she wanted, to spend all the time she could, pleasuring her beloved Lee with her body!

It was with that sense of overwhelming lust and excitement that she rammed herself down his cock in a rapid stroke, beginning to ride away. "Oh, come whenever you like, my beloved Lee! I want to have all your children, I want to have thirty-three children with you, fill me up!" Her hands clasped at his flanks as she rode him with an overpowering intensity, working her inner muscles with the clear and very sincere intention to make him come as quickly as possible.

How many times had he come inside her? Yet she still wasn't pregnant! It was absurd! But if something was worth doing, it was worth doing a thousand times, and trying to have her beloved Lee's children was definitely worth doing! Just the thought made her start to pound up and down even harder, the excitement at the idea, the potential, of becoming pregnant with her beloved Lee's child. It would be truly romantic, since they were out for a beach vacation!

She tried her very hardest, but she couldn't actually manage to avoid paying any attention to Konata, who had begun to whip herself up as she ground into Lee's face, looking at Erza with an expression that bordered on contempt. "I bet Lee would let you come if you asked," she teased, a little smirk on her lips. She was shut up by Lee, who suckled noisily on her clit, making her jerk in place.

"I... can wait... until Lee... decides..." Erza managed to grind out, staring at Konata with firmness and intensity, standing up to the little hussy in a way Juvia couldn't help but admire!

"Suit yourself," Konata said, returning her attention entirely to Lee, and fortunately not making much noise other than the quiet pants and moans of pleasure as he ate her out.

Soon enough, she could feel that sticky spray erupt inside her, that blessed feeling of hot white cum, which seemed to cling for just a few seconds before it became imperceptible like always. She truly wished the sensation lasted longer, but, that was just how it worked, it seemed! You felt the man come inside you, then, you got used to it and couldn't feel it any longer! She let out a long sigh as she came to rest atop him, happy to have brought him pleasure, even if it was by no means commensurate with the joy he had been bringing her - much less the joy he had brought his other girlfriends!

As he finished inside her, he plucked his fingers free from Levy and Erza's womanhoods, pulling that hussy Konata off his face. He looked clean-featured and handsome as always, not a trace of that hussy's juices on him as he leaned up. "Do you wish to continue our lovemaking?" He asked Juvia, his voice low, his eyes full of raw lust.

"Y-yes? Ah, but Erza," she added, weakly gesturing in the direction of the S-Class Wizard Titania, the fierce monstrosity of war who was currently flush-faced and trembling, perhaps with anger that her beloved Lee was paying more attention to a woman who he had already come inside.

"Shh," he said, gently placing one finger on her lips, and she instantly fell silent. "Imagine simply that Erza is not present." She did her best, though it was hard. "Now, do you wish to continue? Do you wish for me to put you on your back, to gently and lovingly kiss you, to thoroughly take you as a woman?" Juvia swallowed and nodded silently, hoping that Erza would not decide to utterly destroy her for her honesty.

* * *

Erza's thighs trembled, her lips parting, as she watched Lee push Juvia down onto her back. Even though he had already eaten out and made love to every other one of his girlfriends, he was forcing her to watch him dotingly kiss another woman. How long had she spent in that liminal state, so close to orgasm and yet so far? She had imagined that perhaps there would be some great, mind-shattering moment when he turned his attention her way after he had finished with Juvia, when he took her in a single thrust and blew her mind completely. She was not so lucky. Instead, he was making sweet and gentle love to Juvia, taking his time as his lips pressed against hers, as he fiercely kissed her. Konata and Levy both waited patiently for him to finish and so Erza focred herself to as well, despite the trails of juices that trickled down her inner thighs.

She bit her lower lip as she watched him make love to another woman. She was happy for Juvia, of course - the girl was her guildmate, and her friend - but the feelings she felt right now were not purely happiness for a comrade. They were not even similar. She did not fully understand them, could not properly express them, but she knew what she wanted. She wanted to hold herself here, her thighs softly trembling, excitement racing up and down her spine, her juices slowly leaking out of her in an ever-growing cascade, a waterfall seemingly without end.

She wished only that Lee's hand would reach out to her once more, not to make her orgasm, but instead to hold her where she was, and that yearning made it all the better, her breathing shallow.

She lost track of time, watching him make gentle love to Juvia, watching her guildmate squirm and moan beneath him, listening as she plead for motherhood, catching the scent of her arousal as it thickened and congealed in the air around them. It was as if she was hypnotized by the sight, she was so completely entranced by it, a liminal state not so different from when Lee had been gingerly teasing her sex for hours upon hours.

When Lee came inside of Juvia, her guildmate crying out in joy and pleading for so many children to come her way, Erza did not even dare imagine he would now turn his attention her way. He was going to give the same lavishing of attention that Juvia had received to Levy and Konata. But he didn't. Instead, he rose from the bed, gripped her by the hair and spun her around, forcing her to lean forward so that her ass was presented to him. She felt herself have the tiniest flicker of an orgasm just with anticipation, as her clit shifted with her body being so forcefully moved.

Then he slammed inside her, and her mind simply shattered into a thousand pieces. White hot pleasure poured in between the folds in her brain like lava into cracks, filling into them, seeping out. Every thought in her head dribbled out between her thighs as a spray of her own juices onto the ground, her mouth falling open, a mindless, inchoate noise escaping her throat. She knew on some level her eyes were open, but she couldn't see, sparks and colors overriding her senses. Pleasure was all she could perceive, all she could feel, all she could think.

It was so, so good.

* * *

With Erza lewdly moaning, her expression twisted up in ecstasy, I felt emboldened to do as I pleased with her, to get as rough as I wished. I'd had the feeling that she would enjoy being denied for so long, and had managed to hold back on the obvious desire to enjoy the buxom redhead who had been squirming with lust while taking care of Juvia. The water wizard was lying on the bed, coated in sweat, my time magic having once again taken the role of ensuring she did not become pregnant while not avoiding letting her become completely exhausted.

My hands sunk into both of Erza's tits, just digging at the flesh roughly, and it only made her howl and writhe in ever-intensifying pleasure. No matter how hard I worked over the flesh, it seemed as if I could be doing more, and some idle thought bubbled into my mind, prompting me to glance over my shoulder back at Levy. "Levy, please, join me for a moment." The girl moved with some nervousness as I kept ramming my cock deep inside of Erza's wet sex, as the girl in question completely lost herself in wild-eyed pleasure, seemingly turned into nothing but a brainless orgasm machine by everything I had put her through.

Seeing the ordinarily solemn and serious and sincere woman put in this state reaffirmed all my trust in my own sexual talents, so I spoke to Levy. "Spank her," I suggested. Levy flushed with color at that, and I reached forward for a tangle of Erza's hair, having to let go of her right breast in the process. "Erza, do you wish for Levy to assist me by spanking you?" She let out a mewl of pleasure and anticipation, and I could feel her wet sex squeezing and quivering around my cock. I used my grip on her hair to force her to nod, aligning her more obvious signals with her body's own.

Levy took a deep breath, stepped forward, and laid a smack against Erza's ass. Erza let out a sharp cry of pleasure, a squeal of delight that made Levy take a step back before returning right back to it, gently massaging the spot she'd spanked before bringing another strike forward and producing a similar noise of delight from Erza. Soon enough, she was getting into it, that quiet, sharp manic energy overpowering her normal niceties and kindness as her hand battered at Erza's ass like a drum.

It also meant I could let go of Erza's hair and instead grasp both breasts in my hands again, enjoying the water balloon sized funbags, the way their shapes twisted around in my grasp, as Erza simply kept on howling and coming. I scarcely even had to look at Erza, to pay her any mind, and a certain trickle of instinct suggested I shouldn't - I should instead focus on Levy, who was spanking away over and over again. There was even a bit of a grin on her face, as she worked over Erza like that, though her strikes were weak enough not to leave even pink spots.

Or perhaps Erza was simply that strong - I didn't know. Instead, I let go of Erza's breast to grasp Levy and pull her close, firmly kissing her. She let out a soft sigh into my mouth, ceasing in her spankings for a few seconds before I gripped her wrist and returned it to the other girl's butt - then she began an almost absent-minded spanking spree, softly humming into my mouth as she mistreated Erza seemingly without a care in the world, the woman in question just continuing to twitch and moan in pleasure.

For a good ten minutes or so, we continued on that particular path: Erza constantly moaning and thrashing on my cock, my hands roughly groping her tits, Levy spanking her. At last, I pulled out of Erza, and she simply collapsed into the ground a moment later. Not out of exhaustion - her ass wiggled in the air in excitement even then - but simply having not expected me to pull out, her balance getting shot by the sudden shift. She didn't complain about the rough way she crumpled up againnst the ground, and started to raise herself up.

It was then that I broke off the kiss with Levy, instead positioning myself in front of Erza, my hard cock still twitching, still wet with her own juices. I got the sense that it would be better if it was clean, so I made it so, a quick wave of my hand leaving my cock as dry as if I had just removed my pants for the first time, rather than having gotten done with making love to four different women for what surely must have been hours.

* * *

Lee stood before her, his large cock pulsing in the air. Erza's mind was still foggy, as she struggled to recover, and his cock absently brushed against her features, leaving the faintest trail of precum, brushing against her nose and simply filling her with his scent. He loomed over her, staring down behind those dark sunglasses with an expression that radiated control and power. She shuddered, still caught in the afterglow of all those many, many, many orgasms that she had just been put through, the ones that seemed to race through her mind without end, to wipe away all thoughts but pleasure...

She understood, however. He had found sex with her unsatisfactory. For Levy, for Konata, for Juvia, it was clear that he had ejaculated inside each in turn. But for Erza, he had become tired of her sex and moved around to her face instead, fully intent on taking his pleasure from her mouth and throat. She could hardly blame him - she had failed in her duty as his lover, by failing to make him come. Nor could she feel upset about having to service her lover, as she was certainly a very giving woman and, even more than that, she felt a natural sense of obligation to repay the kindness of the continuous lovemaking with some pleasuring all her own.

She opened her mouth wide, wrapping her lips around his tip, and began to smoothly descend down his length. She had learned this, practiced this, drilled this, and she easily slid her face entirely down his length, until her nose was pressed into his pelvis, his balls slapping against her chin. She drew in his scent as she held herself down there, forcing herself to remain in place. Her tongue began to curl and wriggle along the underside of his cock, provoking sharp noises of pleasure as her hands went to grasp his ass cheeks, her muscles helping her keep herself in exactly the location she wanted to be.

"Levy. Would you care to help Erza keep her pace? Don't worry - she enjoys it when she's subjected to roughness in the bedroom." Erza felt a certain thrill that went through her whole body, her thighs absently clenching together. It wasn't merely with anticipation at being subject to more physical cruelty, it was also at the fact that Lee was so thoughtful and considerate of her needs. Truly, she had been fortunate to have her heart ignite for him, she thought, as Levy's fingers twisted around a bit of her hair, starting to drag her up forcefully by it.

She didn't resist, of course. She let her tongue make a gentle undulating motion along the underside of Lee's cock as it popped forth from her throat, letting hot, gushing wet breaths brush across his tip and length alike. For a few seconds Levy kept peeling backwards, but as she neared the very tip, Erza fought back against her, working hard to keep Lee's cock in her mouth, her cheeks hollowing for suction. "You want to suck his cock that badly, huh?" Levy asked, some trace of arousal in her voice. Erza nodded. "Here you go, then," she declared, forcefully thrusting Erza right down his length in a heartbeat, clogging her throat with his length.

Her sex throbbed as Levy began to peel her back off, Lee's cock eventually leaving her throat, until she was forcefully slammed back down, smushing her face against his pelvis. Lee reached for Levy, pulling her into a forceful kiss, their tongues wetly dancing against one another, a few dribblets of their own saliva spraying down on her.

That was quite alright with Erza, though. It wasn't as though her face hadn't already received quite a serious amount of saliva from her own drooling and now the facefucking. A few speckles here and there hardly mattered in comparison, as Levy forcefully fucked her face up and down on Lee's cock, her own passion for the kiss seeming to translate into her passion for using Erza's throat for the purposes of bringing Lee's pleasure.

She lost track of time, as Levy and Lee made out like that, as she was fucked up and down Lee's cock. Despite the lack of any stimulation to her sex, she felt her clit throb with passion, her juices dripping out. Her thighs clenched and unclenched, the faint stimulation more than enough to keep her in a pleasurable haze as she was irrumated with firmness by Levy. Levy's nervousness about it vanished in short order, making her become even rougher and more intense than before. Rather than peeling her slowly up before slamming her forward, she was instead subject to a rapid up and down movement that showed no signs of slowing. Lee's fingers had slipped between Levy's thighs at some point, beginning to tease her subtly as he made out with her, as she facefucked Erza on Lee's cock...

Somehow, despite the fact that her hands were firmly planted on Lee's muscular thighs, that Lee's cock was in her throat, and Lee's fingers were in Levy's sex, she was the first of the three to come, letting out wet, repeatedly cut-off moans around the cock that kept savagely penetrating her throat. Her eyes rolled up in pleasure as she was subjected to this intense, exquisite treatment, and only a foot away, Lee's fingers visibly increased their work on Levy's wet sex, trying to bring her off as well. Such a giving lover.

It made her feel lazy, simply letting Levy set the pace, so she did her best to add to the sex with her own actions. Her tongue would swish around his length, her cheeks would hollow, her eyelashes would flutter. Suction combined with slithering tongue movements made him groan, his hips intemittently bucking, his balls striking her chin quite forcefully as drool sloshedi out of her mouth. It truly was a heavenly experience, and she simply closed her eyes and enjoyed the act of bringing such pleasure to Lee.

When he at last climaxed, Levy ground her down into his pelvis, pressing her so close she couldn't move back, could not even taste his cum where it was being deposited deep inside her body. She swallowed around his length as best she could, coaxing out the extra few spurts of cum, until she was finally peeled off his length.

For a long few seconds, there was nothing but the heavy sounds of breathing. It was Juvia who broke the silence. "I can do more if you want me to, my beloved Lee! I can do any sort of thing you wish!" Juvia truly was a giving woman, Erza had to admit. She wanted to ensure her partner's pleasure. Truly admirable traits in a lover - Erza was proud to have her as a co-lover.

* * *

Erza had just been having completely, ridiculously fantastic sex with her beloved Lee! If she didn't act fast, he might come to the conclusion that Erza was the better lover, then that Erza was the only lover he needed, and then- then! Levy had been doing unexpected things too! Juvia was frightened and insecure and needed her beloved Lee's reassurances that her body was still pleasing to him! He stared at her hungrily, his cock twitching, his eyes hidden behind his sunglasses. She needed to convince him still! "I can do even new things, if you have any you want to do! Things you've never done before!"

That provoked a change in his expression. "I can think of one thing in particular... it's a desire that you are most fitting to satisfy." Her cheeks glowed at those words. She had something special about her that made her uniquely able to satisfy Lee? How wonderful! "I worry you may find it embarrassing to do in front of others."

"Nothing I do with you could ever be embarrassing!" Juvia declared, hopping to her feet, feeling energized and suddenly sweat free, as if she hadn't been fucked positively senseless by her beloved Lee. "What is it that you want to do?" She saw out of the corner of her eye as his cock twitched at whatever thought it was, which excited her even more...

"Uhh, oh, wasn't there a thing?" Konata asked, mildly, the little hussy trying to interrupt her time with Lee. "At the casino...? With Natsu, and Gray, and Lucy? That is giving me a bad feeling?"

No! She was just trying to ruin her night with Lee! She heard there was a special something only she could do for him and she got so jealous as to sabotage her! She even had convinced her earnest, honest, easily-tricked Lee into believing that her words were true, by the look of it! He seemed suddenly concerned.

"Everyone, get dressed. When Konata has a bad feeling, it can truly represent something terrible." Juvia didn't even have the chance to get dressed. Lee simply sprayed out his fingers and snap, her clothes were on! What incredibly useful magic!

Maybe it would be okay... maybe she could use this pointless false lead that Konata had slipped their way to get time alone with her beloved Lee, making him more comfortable doing whatever wild, lewd, secret desire he had thus far been keeping from her! She would satisfy it with her entire being!

"Konata," Erza declared, Requiping into her armor and reaching out with one hand, and Konata transmuted into a sword. She was much more tolerable as a sword, because she could only talk to you if you were holding her. Lee quietly used his time magic to clean up her face and put her hair back in place. "Now. We must be cautious and thoughtful. Levy, you may wish to stay behind, if this is as serious a problem as Konata believes."

"How do you know it is serious?" Juvia demanded.

"Konata is very efficient in her work. She never does more than is strictly necessary, and enjoys her time with Lee primarily for sex." In other words, she was a useless lazy hussy who was stealing her Lee's time away! "To interrupt sex for something like this, isn't the sort of thing she would do casually." There was a pause. "It is alright, Konata. I, too, was utterly ocucpied with the intensity of our collective lovemaking, my thoughts- oh, am I speaking out loud?" She cleared her throat suddenly, her cheeks pink. "Let's go."

They arrived at the casino where Natsu, Gray, and Lucy supposedly were, just as the lights went out.

Loathe as Juvia was to admit it, maybe that hussy Konata knew something after all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay, my internet was out for a couple days.


	20. Tower of Heaven

Erza held the blade that was Konata in her hands, and her heart set as she considered the clear implications of Konata's idle thoughts. It was clear to her that the girl had access to precognition, including events that involved some of her most shameful and private memories. "Why do you say that?" Came the voice of Konata, sounding as if she was only halfway paying attention to such things. Erza couldn't blame her - it wasn't as if being a sword struck her as particularly interesting. "Glad we understand each other so well."

"I am concerned about the individuals you named. Millianna. Sho. Simon. Wally. Is it truly the same ones I knew?" Her heart felt heavy in her chest. They were good and decent people, who she had left alone with Jellal, who she knew was unwell, and... transmitting her thoughts to Konata was doubtless as unpleasant for her as it was for Konata.

"Thanks for caring. Lucy just thinks it's a good way to interrogate me."

"She should treat you with more respect," Erza agreed idly. "Juvia. Lee." Levy had been left behind. "Our opponents are four in number, and Konata has a strong intuition as to their abilities. If her information is correct, then Sho's magic allows him to capture people in cards; Simon's is responsible for this darkness; Millianna allows her to bind anyone who lets her wrap around them; and Wally can teleport himself, as well as being armed. Sho is a dark-skinned boy, Millianna is a girl obsessed with cats, Simon is a titan of a man with a metal jaw, and Wally is... quite rectangular."

Informing her allies done, she began to rush forward, hardly paying mind to if Lee and Juvia were keeping pace with her. The darkness made it hard to maneuver, so she held her sword in front of her, using it to guide her to turn or spin at an appropriate point. Her ears picked up the sounds of struggle, the distinctive noises as Natsu struggled with some foe, the occasional gust of fire that brought with it no light against Simon's magic.

Simon... Simon. She grit her teeth. Was it truly her old friends here? Konata seemed quite certain of it. "Yep. Be a real big surprise if it was somebody else." She had to trust her comrades, harsh as it was. She would talk to Sho, to Simon, to Millianna, to Wally - she was glad to hear they were safe and well enough to leave the island they had been captured on. "You know they're trying to kill Gray, Natsu, and Lucy right now, right? You're way too nice."

Erza let out a small laugh. "Perhaps. But I would never abandon a friend. I hope that you will be much the same, when you're called to act that way."

"Probably not," Konata mentally replied, and it was then that the pair arrived in a room where there was a great bang, echoing in a way that left Erza with no doubt as to its point of origin. Hefting the blade that was Konata, she rushed forward, slamming it with titanic force into whoever it was that was at the spot she struck.

"Ow!" It was Natsu's voice ringing out as the flat of her blade struck heavy flesh and sent his spinning into the air, colliding with a wall a moment later. "What the hell? It's not enough I get shot in the face, I gotta get my ass beat too?"

"Natsu, I apologize," Erza said, even as her eyes circled the invincible darkness here. "I was attempting to deal with the aggressor. Did you get a good look at him?"

"Some blocky headed dude talking about being a Dandy. He shot me with a gun!" He declared, and she could hear the burst of flame and rage that accompanied his words. "He was asking about you. I didn't tell him anything."

"I know," she said. Natsu was as loyal to his comrades as she was to hers, a rare and admirable trait. "Thank you."

"A touching reunion. Sorry we're gonna have to cut it short, but we've got to collect you, Erza."

"Collect me?" She asked, continuing to spin in the perfect darkness that enveloped her like a coiling beast.

"Jellal wants you to see the Tower of Heaven. We finally finished it."

"Oh, right," came Konata's voice in her head. "Zeref isn't the one manipulating Jellal, it's actually Ultear."

"What?!" Erza asked, though she wasn't entirely sure to which statement she was more startled by. "You finished it?"

"You know, if we act fast enough, maybe we can keep Jellal from going to prison forever?" Konata mused. Erza grit her teeth at that thought. Jellal... he... truly had been manipulated by some foreign force... but it wasn't Zeref. It was a force she had been mere feet away from, not that long ago. She should have encouraged Ur to push further on her daughter's love. She could only stew in regrets, now, and consider this just punishment for letting love wither. "You take waaaay too much responsibility. You have to beat up the bad guys before they'll accept they're wrong. Those are the rules." Erza couldn't help but smile at Konata's simplistic way of viewing the world. "Accurate. The word you're looking for is accurate."

"That's right. Now why don't you make it easy on your friends and come with me?"

"I can't even see you," Erza countered. "So how could I come with yo- hnng!" She was struck with a bullet that hit her in the back of the head, sending her reeling forward from the force. But there was more to it than that - she began to sag, to feel exhausted, collapsing forward onto the weight of Konata as she did.

"Just go to sleep, will ya? When you wake back up, it'll be just like old times. Millianna, Sho, Simon, Jellal - the gang's all waiting for you." She felt her body weaken slowly, her breathing becoming shallow.

And then, suddenly, she was fine again. Her body remained still as she tried to understand it. There was not even lingering pain from where the bullet had struck. It must have been Lee, fixing her just in time... she would have to thank him appropriately. She wondered what sort of gift he would like. Perhaps some sexy underwear? He had purchased a few pairs for her, so he must have some interest in them. She didn't know his size, however...

"I don't think that's why he bought you sexy underwear..." Konata said, but she didn't elaborate, only mentally giggling at Erza's confusion. It didn't matter. She needed to focus on the moment.

These were her childhood friends. This was her responsibility, but she didn't know what she was meant to do, in a circumstance like this.

"Uh, rely on your friends? Yeah. You'd stand up for them, right? So why not let them stand up for you?" Konata offered. Wise counsel. Erza feigned simply collapsing onto the floor, laying her body over Konata.

"That's it, there we go," came the voice of Wally. Her old friend. Youthful exhuberance now replaced with mature coldness. "You be a nice dandy and just sleep now. I'll- hkk!" He was cut off by a fierce strike. "Oh, right, the kid's still kickin', ain't he?"

The battle that raged overhead was one of a teleporter operating in pitch darkness, fighting against Natsu - no, not just Natsu, she could hear Lee's movements mixed in, occasionally striking or pushing Wally this way and that. She heard his feet fall close to her, and her hand snapped out, grasping him by the ankle. She flipped her body up and over in a heartbeat, sending him twisting through the air and slamming into the solid floor with a mighty thump, falling unconscious instantly.

"What happened?" Natsu asked at the loud sound that echoed through the casino.

"Wally is unconscious."

"Who's Wally?" Natsu asked.

"The man who was speaking earlier," Erza explained, rising to her feet and hefting her childhood friend onto her shoulder. Where were the others? Sho. Simon. Milliana. All capable wizards in their own right, if Konata was to be believed. She was proud to hear that, but also filled with trepidation. She wished they were meeting again on better terms.

"Big Sis," came a male voice. Men's voices changed more that women's, but she could guess - Sho. "Did you really beat up Wally? How heartless... but I guess that's what I should have expected from you. You already betrayed us once."

"Myaa! How mean!" It was a female voice. Millianna. Nostalgia and regret and trepidation and so many other feelings all mixed and boiled together in a thick stew in this endless darkness.

"You can't hope to fight us in this darkness," came Simon's voice. "Please, Erza. Just come with us."

No. There was no possible way she could simply do that, abandon her friends, leave with them... she let Wally's weight hit the ground once more as she readied herself for a fight. Where was Gray? Where was Lucy? "You know," came Konata's voice, "you might be able to talk them down, since they're your old friends, and you know them so well, and what motivates them, and what lies they've been told."

She stiffened at that thought. Perhaps... perhaps she could. She had worried Jellal would kill Sho, once, but now? Now he was mere feet away, in arm's reach. Perhaps he could be reasoned with. "It isn't like you think," she began, "Jellal has been lying to you all this time. He said that if I came back, he would kill you, Sho."

She continued on, explaining her terrible exile from the island they now called home, from her point of view: finding Jellal, finding him twisted by the tortures he had received and Zeref, trying to persuade him but earning only an exile and horrid threats. When she finished her story, there was a pregnant pause.

"Myaa! Do you think that's really true?" She sounded like she was genuinely unsure, at least.

"No! It's a total lie! Big Sis is just trying to-" Sho began, and cut himself off as the room suddenly lit up once more. She saw, then, the trio of old friends she had once known, all those years ago. Sho. Simon. Millianna. Simon appeared surprised - it hadn't been he who had vanquished this darkness, so it was likely Lee.

"Myaa! There's a kitty!" Millianna completely interrupted the line of conversation and began to rush forward, ignoring Erza's presence entirely. She wore her brown hair up in a pair of faux-cat ears and had done her face up with whiskers, making her love of cats even more blatant than it already was. Erza moved her body subtly to get a better view of the battlefield, and saw Lee standing there... with Happy in his arms? The cat looked less than enthused at the rapidly approaching woman, but he didn't run away either.

* * *

There was a kitty in that man's arms! She was going to play with the kitty! Sho could yell at her all he wanted, she didn't care! It was toooo cute a kitty cat! The moment she arrived up close, she immediately grabbed the kitty from the man and wrapped it in a hug, starting to scritch its ears and coo. "What a cute kitty! Does it have a name?"

"Happy!" Came a muffled voice from her chest. A talking kitty?! She pulled it out of her body to look at it closely. The blue-furred cat (which was really really cute!) looked up at her with some note of confusion to its expression (which was also really cute!). "You... uh... should be nice to my friends!"

She couldn't deny such a nice request from such a cute kitty! "Okay!" She agreed, happily, snuggling up the cute kitty in her arms.

"Millianna! You can't just- join these-" Sho cried out from behind her, filled with rage, but she had a cute kitty in her arms so what did she care? "Just because they have a cat?!"

"It's a cute kitty! And it talks, and asked me to be its friend! Myaa!" Millianna didn't see any reason not to be the friend of such a cute kitty!

"I didn't..." the kitty began, and Millianna instantly swiveled her attention back to it, her eyes wide and excited to have a cat she could really talk to! She wondered what it was about to say! "Yes. I want to be your friend! Yay!" It was shivering! The poor thing must be cold! She wrapped it in her arms even tighter, spinning in place both in joy and to try to heat it up with the movement!

"Erza is right," Simon said, with a solemnity and finality to his words. "Jellal has been deceiving us... using us... for all these years. That was obvious to me from the beginning. Why would Erza destroy our boat before escaping? Honestly..." he turned to Erza. "Part of me thought you were simply dead. That he had gotten rid of you entirely, for good. I am glad to see I was wrong."

"This! I!" Sho was having an emotional breakdown, and Erza and Simon were hugging, and Wally was unconscious, but Millianna was distracted! She had a cute kitty!

She wondered who had given her the cute kitty? She turned her attention back to the man. He was pretty cute! He had big, broad shoulders, like a cat, and lots of muscles, like a cat, and he was wearing sunglasses that hid his eyes (which were probably like a cat's! She assumed! For some reason!). He had blonde hair like a cute blonde cat! What a cuuute man! "Hi!" She said, waggling her hand in a wave. She considered making Happy wave too, but he just leapt right out of her arms. "Kitty!" She cried out in distress as he began to flee. "Don't worry, kitty, I'll take good care of you!"

"Natsu, help! This crazy lady likes cats way too much!"

Wha? How could you like cats too much? She paused her thinking, and her movement. Was the kitty right? On the one hand, it was a kitty, so she should listen to it. On the other hand, she definitely liked cats exactly the right amount, it was everybody else who was confused.

"I can purchase a cat for you to keep as a pet, if it is what you wish," said the man. A pet cat?! "I am Lee," he said, offering his hand to her. That name was cute! It reminded her of a cat! (Somehow!) She smiled really big and took his hand, shaking it.

"I'm Millianna. Jellal wouldn't let me have a cat, since we were on an isolated island! Will you really get me a cat?"

"Yes. Whatever cat you please."

Hooray! She was bouncing up and down in place in glee! A cat! Her own cat! She hugged the man without even really thinking about it, and kissed his chest without really thinking about it (she only came up to his chest), because she was soooo happy! "Can I have that one?" She asked, pointing to Happy, who for some reason maneuvered himself behind the pink-haired boy.

"Ah... Happy is Natsu's pet cat, you see," Lee explained succinctly.

"He's not a pet! He's a friend!" Natsu declared.

"Yeah!" Happy agreed.

"Oh no, myaa! I don't want a pet cat!" She realized then, with absolute clarity. "I want a friend cat! Can I have a cat be my friend instead of a pet?"

"I... you may, yes."

"Myaa!" Millianna bounced in place happily. Some blue-haired girl appeared near Lee and seemed to glare at her maliciously, but she didn't care, she was going to get a kitty friend!

* * *

It had taken some time for the group of them to settle on a plan. Millianna. Sho. Simon. Wally. Her old friends, united with her at last. Konata offered her own information, regarding how they may thread the thin needle necessary to save Jellal from himself - or from Ultear, depending on one's view. It seemed easier for the others to accept that Jellal had been under the control of another person than she would have expected. Perhaps it was because they did not wish to think ill of the person who had been treating them well for many years, despite the deceit and manipulation and threats he relied on.

Their group split into two. Lee and herself would go with her old friends to the Tower of Heaven, pretending to be their captives. Juvia, Levy, Lucy, Natsu, and Gray would go to the magic council and work to undermine, distract, or perhaps even prove the malicious intent of Ultear. So long as the magic council did not use the Etherion on the Tower of Heaven, all would be well - or, as well as it could be, at least.

According to Konata, he had hired Trinity Raven to serve as his personal guard, so the path to meet him would be no easy thing... but she had confidence that together, they could do it.

* * *

Sho had tried to capture her in a card so as to go fight Trinity Raven on his own; Lee had simply summoned her forth from that card. Some kind of owl man had attacked her and their group, but she had managed to triumph over it, again, thanks to Lee's ability to let her rapidly recover, as well as some liberal use of Millianna's magic draining whips. Now they faced off against Vidaldus Taka, a dark-haired man with a guitar of some kind.

"Normally I'd use chance, but you! Your body is just too rockin'! You're my succubus for the day!" He pointed at Erza. "Rock of Succubus!"

She was too confused, and he was too far, for her to simply close the distance to bash him before whatever magic this was hit her. She tried to move forward, but the sound hit her like a wave of force, careening into her mind and transforming her in mind and body in a heartbeat.

She felt excitement racing through her veins, a pure delight like none she'd ever known. She was entranced with Vivaldus, she was full of life and energy, the world was dark and she was darker, and-

"Undo," Lee said, simply waving his hand, and her mind came back to her entirely.

"Hey, whoa, that ain't fai-" Vivaldus managed to get out, before being clobbered across the head by the heavy blade that was Konata. He was sent careening down to the ground in a messy heap - Millianna bound him with her magic whips, and they moved on quickly.

* * *

According to Jellal, both Fukuro and Vivaldus had already fallen to the group. She had hoped that Vivaldus's succubus magic would manage to destroy them where Fukuro's brute strength had failed. It appeared, however, that both men ultimately lacked what was necessary to do what needed to be done. That was to be expected though. There were few who could equal her, and those two were not among them.

She was a beautiful woman, she knew. A pair of beauty marks beneath either eye; peach skin, red lips, pink hair let long, a curvaceous figure. Her loose white kimono had caught the eyes of a few men - a momentary distraction sufficient for her to cut past even their most well-formed guards. She moved without haste to meet these intruders that she had been hired to handle.

So it was that she stood in the path of the group. Sho. Wally. Simon. Millianna. Erza. Lee. She had taken her accounting of them all. Lee was the most dangerous of them, for his ability to heal the others, but Erza protected him most fiercely. She needed a strike that would cut both of them at once, leaving Erza unable to protect him.

"Who are you?" Erza demanded, but Ikaruga simply remained silent and still as her gaze went to Lee.

He was handsome. A figure of masculine perfection. A body as handsome as her own was beautiful, finely crafted as if by the most elite artificer ever born. Her hand went to the blade at her side. It was unfortunate that she would have to destroy something so beautiful, but-

"Very well," Erza said, throwing the great sword she carried to one side. It instantly drew Ikaruga's attention, as Erza suddenly changed her outfit, from the heavy armor she had worn to mere cloth that bound her breasts. She held in either hand two separate blades. Such a play confused her. Did she plan to show off? If she was viewing Ikaruga with contempt, she would not soon be forgiven.

It did make her job easier, however - Erza now was undefended, so she could cut past her to Lee with relative ease.

To Lee. That handsome man. It was a pity to have to cut him down, but, such was her work. Had she met him some other place, some other time -

She crossed blades with Erza, already planning to continue on to Lee, to cut him down. She felt her blade cut into the other woman's shoulder, so she fully expected her to fall and provide her the opening - what she did not expect was for her own blade to shatter into pieces in a single strike, and the force of the blow that Erza landed on her to send her tumbling to one side, aching, in agony as she lay there, unable to continue to fight. How? She had... how? She closed her eyes and knew no more.

* * *

She was snapped back to consciousness with a suddenness she did not expect. It did not even feel like she had fallen asleep - yet every ache in her body had vanished, suggesting she had been asleep for many hours, or even days. Strangest of all was the figure before her: Lee. It was not Vivaldus or Fukuro who had saved her - recovered her? She was still in the Tower of Heaven. Had the Etherion not been called down?

No... "You defeated Jellal," she said, her voice pained. She had failed to perform her duty as an assassin. She had never done that before. She began to rise to her feet, but a powerful foot pressed down upon her back, sending her to the ground and knocking the wind out of her. Erza's boot, she realized, after only a second.

"No. We spoke to him, and Lee removed the malign influence on his mind. He is now... reconciling with our friends. Lee wished to come heal you, to ensure you did not simply die here, Ikaruga. You owe him your life."

She owed him her life... she felt the other woman's foot press her down, compressing her chest in a most painful fashion, but it did not compare to that simple realization. She owed him her life. She... what was she to do, in a circumstance like this? There was no doubt in her mind that Erza had struck a mortal wound on her - at least, had Etherion been called down, she surely could not have escaped in time. She had never owed someone her life like this. Certainly not an enemy. "I... don't... know what to say," she whispered out, her breath ragged from the force that Erza brought down on her back in that position.

"Swear to follow Lee. He believes you can be redeemed, and I trust his judgment. It is only due to his kind heart that you are being allowed this opportunity - you will not receive a second."

She had not spoken a single word to Lee. Not even heard his voice in person. Nevertheless, she nodded. "I swear. I swear to follow Lee, as loyally as any other master I have ever served."

"Your words fill me with joy," Lee said, as Erza removed her boot from Ikaruga's back.

Lee seemed so kind, in that moment. So wise. The sort of person she could hardly believe existed, one who would be generous even to their enemies. She gingerly rose, not to her feet, but to her knees, then prostrated herself before the man who would be her master from this day forward. "Thank you for taking me as your humble servant, Master. I will serve as your loyal blade until the day I die."

There was a long, trembling silence that stretched out for far too long. She did not know if she had said something wrong.

* * *

I earnestly had not expected this response from Ikaruga. I had hoped for her to be redeemed, on the standard internal logic of this universe that defeat means redemption - the fact that she had sworn herself to my service and called me Master, was an unexpected delight. I did not want to shift my body too much at the moment, due to the erection that had bloomed between my thighs, the iron wood that wished to pierce the kowtowing woman before me. A careful look upward at Erza - not moving my neck so as to disguise the movements of my eyes behind my sunglasses - revealed that she had noticed my erection, but it provoked only a faint heat to her cheeks, the familiar flush of delight she always seemed to show whenever watching me lust after another woman.

I knew her tastes largely by intuition: that she enjoyed watching me make love to other women, that she enjoyed sexual denial, that she was physically masochistic but did not want to be called names in the bedroom... I had only the vague intuition that, if I were to take Ikaruga right now, on the floor of the Tower of Heaven, neither woman would object.

I did not do that, however. I admit, I was not entirely sure why. It simply seemed inappropriate. Even if the thought of simply shifting around behind her, flipping up her kimono, and fucking her into the floor caused my length to throb, which in turn made Erza's eyes briefly glance to one side in embarrassment.

I eventually realized that I had not said anything for almost a full minute, and spoke again. "Ahem. Rise, Ikaruga, my faithful servant," I intoned.

She rose to her feet, a faint heat to her cheeks - whether from embarrassment at having to bow for so long, or arousal at it, or something else entirely. "Yes, Master. What would you have me do?"

I didn't have the faintest idea what I should have her do, at that particular moment. "Let us return to Erza's friends, now that we have taken care of healing you."

"Yes, Master," Ikaruga said, nodding quietly as the three of us began to make her way. She moved to take a position in front of me, both to protect from any attacks on my person, and to avoid me having to worry about her stabbing me in the back. As she passed me by, I stole her panties, stuffing them into my pockets as a trophy of sorts.

I don't think she noticed until after we reached our destination.


	21. A New Normal

Ikaruga kept her spine stiff and straight as her new master spoke to the very same people she had been trying to kill what felt like moments ago, and the employer who had told her to do so. The group as a whole seemed to have commisserated - to come back together in the arms of friendship, despite the unfortunate events leading to their meeting one another again.

"I... am truly sorry. What I did to you, to everyone, was unforgivable," Jellal said, his head hung low. "I was tricked, manipulated, but that's no excuse."

"We were all tricked, big bro," Sho told him, his expression grim. "I didn't even have a magic voice in my head, and I fell for... everything."

"Myaaa! You let me have a nice kitty room, the old cult never did that," Millianna told him.

"Jellal," Erza said, her voice solemn, carrying with it an intenseness, a power, that radiated out and forced everyone to look her way. "The last time I saw you, before you heard the voice of this false Zeref, do you remember what you were doing?" Jellal turned to her, and it wasn't clear if he did. "You were trying to save me from torture, and got yourself... tortured in the process. Before that, you took the blame for our escape attempt. That is the Jellal I know. The Jellal I knew. Even when you were tricked into this... evil plot, you wanted to bring your friends along with you, to enjoy whatever goal you had in mind. You treated them kindly. They did not live under some cruel whip, even if the reason they worked was all a lie. _That_ is who you truly are, not this malicious, alien influence on your mind."

"I... thank you, Erza," Jellal said, with a look that said he was still lost, even with her support. Some people simply could not manage to gather their senses no matter what was done. What a waste. He had been so grimly certain what felt like mere moments ago.

"If the Magic Council doesn't arrest you... I would like to offer you membership in the Fairy Tail guild. I would like to offer all of you that," Erza said, arms spread wide. "Our family has been apart too long." She smiled, a radiant, genteel thing, befitting a queen. "Let's never let that happen again."

For whatever reason, the group decided to mob Erza in a group hug, and she wrapped them in a bear hug of her own right back. It rather ruined the queenly affect she had been managing before.

* * *

When they finally arrived back in Magnolia, the home town of both her new master and the woman who had so completely bested and humiliated her, Ikaruga was quickly and quietly taken to his home. "You are to keep a low profile, due to your history as a member of a dark guild," Erza explained, her voice sharp. "If you harm Lee in any way, I will hunt you down to the ends of the world, so do not try it." There was a steel in her voice that left no ambiguity as to the seriousness of her intentions, and Ikaruga nodded.

"I have no intention to do so. I will serve Lee to the best of my abilities, without flaw or malice."

"See that you do," Erza said.

"Speaking of serving me," her new master said, and instantly her attention snapped up to the man in question, ready to do whatever it is that he should wish. "Let us retire to the bedroom."

"Yes, master," she said, beginning to follow after.

Erza had started to walk as well, then suddenly paused. "Were you speaking to Ikaruga or myself, Lee?" She asked, her voice having just a hint of girlish uncertainty.

"I was speaking to both of you," he explained, and Erza smiled brightly at that. Soon, the three of them were in the bedroom. Ikaruga stood stock straight and prepared for her new master's orders. Erza stood beside her, rather less firm in her posture, a certain light in her eyes as Lee looked at both women. Erza then used her Requip magic to suddenly render herself naked, earning a smile and appreciative look from Lee, whose head tilted up and down, his eyes hidden behind his sunglasses - but there was no doubt he was eyeing up her naked body. Ikaruga retained her posture. She was too disciplined to simply strip herself naked without orders, even if that appeared to be what Lee enjoyed. "Ikaruga," he said, making her eyes fall on his face instantly. "Prostrate yourself before me."

"As you wish, master," she said, kneeling down on the ground, then pressing her head to the floor in front of him. "Is this what you wished?"

"It most certainly is. Do not move from that position until I order you to," he said, and she could feel his lust-filled gaze on her body. Unlike Erza, she was still clothed, but this position was still quite exposed. She could feel a certain slickness grow in between her thighs. This man clearly stood tall over Erza Scarlet, a woman so powerful she had defeated Ikaruga in a single blow. On both an instinctive and rational level, she perceived him as the most powerful person in the room, and Ikaruga was finding that being ordered around by one so mighty as he inspired certain delightful feelings in her body.

There was a long, pregnant silence, as if Lee was deciding exactly what to do with his naked lover and his kneeling servant. She had little doubt she would be expected to maintain this position as he made love to Scarlet. Perhaps he would even arrange their bodies so that his seed, or her juices, fell upon Ikaruga herself. She would not avoid such a thing if that was the fate her new master wished for her.

As it turned out, it was not. He simply walked around behind her, pushing up her kimono, revealing her thighs. For some reason her sex seemed suddenly bare, and she could feel the air as it brushed across her lower lips, now revealed. She was quite certain she had placed another pair of underwear on, after whatever mishap accompanied her defeat by Scarlet and rid her of them, but now they were gone once more. She was naked, her sex exposed, no doubt glistening wet. She could only swallow in anticipation, her new master taking his time.

"You may dominate her as well, Erza," he said, and her mind began to spin quietly, preparing herself to be used by another woman for her master's pleasure. Scarlet would be allowed to dominate her, so she must remember to obey whatever commands Scarlet may give, so long as they did not conflict with her new master's commands.

Two things came almost simultaneously: first, the thrust of Lee's cock into her exposed sex, that turgid thing filling her up in a heartbeat, making her whole body shudder as she simply gasped in pleasure, head automatically tilting up. In response came one powerful foot less than a second later, simply stomping on her face, pushing her brow back against the cool wood floor with a sharpness of force that may have left an impression in the wood itself. It was no less than she deserved, of course. Her new master had not told her to lift up her head, yet she had done so.

For a few moments afterwards, the room was nearly silent, only the mechanical noises of her new master's cock inside her, the wet squelches as he plowed his length deep inside her again and again, filling the air. It was Scarlet who broke the silence. "Did your master tell you to raise your head?" Her voice was cold, no hint of the warmth she had shown when Lee had been eyeing her up remaining in it.

"No, Scarlet," Ikaruga replied, and she felt Lee's pace inside her quicken, becoming more forceful now that she had fully accepted the other woman's domination. She understood hiss silent command by that simple motion: submit to her as if she were me. It made sense. She was certainly higher on the hierarchy than Ikaruga, after all.

"Then apologize to your master for disobeying him!" Scarlet practically roared the words out, grinding her foot against the back of Ikaruga's head.

"I'm, sorry, Master," she managed to get out, in the midst of those furious thrusts of his - and a moment later she came, no doubt some intentional timing on her new master's part, silently explaining that her pleasure was conditional on ensuring that Scarlet was happy with her. As her body spasmed beneath him, she simply closed her eyes, becoming nothing but a passive receptacle for her master's cock, as was her new role in life that she understood quite well. If and when her master wished more, he or Scarlet would order her into a new position, or to participate: as it was, she was performing her duty as a servant by remaining still as her master fucked her and Scarlet ground her foot down on her.

"You are going to behave yourself properly now that you are Lee's servant. If I hear otherwise, then I will be extremely cross with you. Is that understood?" Ikaruga tried to nod, but could not manage, with the force Scarlet brought down on her head. "I cannot hear you."

"I understand! I am a lowly worm, not fit to polish Master's shoes with my tongue! I will do everything that I can to please him in any way I can!" The words spilled out of her in a gush, feeling half like the overly self-debasing words that some of her targets would say before she killed them, and half like some wild emotive burst of sincere feeling. Whatever it was, it clearly pleased her master, as he increased his pace inside her, furiously thrusting away, his balls slapping at her clitoris, sending little sparks of pleasure through her whole body.

* * *

The experience of fucking Ikaruga like this was an unexpectedly obscene delight. I had gotten the vibe that I should let Erza loose, and she had gone farther than I could ever have expected. Gone was the cute masochist who blushed and fidgeted when she watched me fuck other woman. Now the stern disciplinarian was the one being manifested in the bedroom, staring down at Ikaruga with a look of disdain and contempt as I furiously fucked away. Having heard Ikaruga offer up such lewd words to encourage me further, I could hardly be confused: both women loved every single second of this experience, as if their bodies and minds had been fine-tuned to fit together in precisely this configuration.

One of my fingers gently played with and teased at Ikaruga's clit; the other simply stroked and groped her ass. It wasn't as full as Erza's, but it wasn't Erza I was fucking right then, so I paid all my attention to Ikaruga. Erza's expression had just the hints of arousal at the edges: this was half work, half play, to her, something simultaneously sexual and serious. She wasn't the panting, squirming woman she became when I normally forced her to sit there watching, and it was incredibly sexy, seeing the way she behaved like a boot camp instructor to the other woman, occasionally forcing her to speak up, to offer some degrading words of her own invention.

"What are you, Ikaruga?"

"A lowly, pitiful being, suited only for sex with my master, Scarlet!"

"How do you feel, Ikaruga?"

"Far better than I ever have before being graced with my master's cock, Scarlet!"

On and on she went. I couldn't help but notice that Ikaruga had quietly started to call Erza "Scarlet" instead of by her first name.

It ultimately proved too sexy for me, and soon enough I was unloading in Ikaruga's cunt mere seconds after she had gotten done declaring that she was nothing but my personal masturbation aid, that her only purpose for continued existence was for me to relieve myself sexually. The two bounced off each other ridiculously well, either's particular foibles encouraging the other's.

When I pulled out of Ikaruga, I turned my attention to Erza, who blushed slightly as she saw my cock twitching in the open air, ready for her. Gone was the overconfident drill sergeant, back was my Erza: sweet and friendly and shy and cute and dorky in all her particular ways. I couldn't help but smile as I took her to the bed and railed her to high heaven.

I don't think Ikaruga raised her head even once, the entire time.

* * *

"Myaa! Kitty!" Millianna declared as she saw the small white cat that sat in Lee's arms. It gingerly raised its head, looking her way with brief curiosity, then nestling its face back in the crook of Lee's arm. "Can I have the kitty, Lee?" She asked, bouncing on her feet.

"It is meant to be yours," Lee agreed, easily. "Though, I do not think it will much like leaving the city..."

Oh no! She had been planning to go with Jellal, Simon, Sho, and Wally, on their quest to find and take down dark guilds! It was kind of weird, but Jellal didn't seem that different from how he had before he'd realized he shouldn't be evil any more. Millianna could only attribute it to the fact that Jellal had been trying to be good, even back then! They'd all joined the Fairy Tail guild, but they'd been ready to ship off indefinitely almost immediately. She could either have the kitty, or go with her old friends...

Well, Erza would be here either way, which meant she'd have at least one old friend! And one she hadn't spend the past decade hanging out with! There was so much to catch up on! And Lee was cute like a kitty too! So, kitty it was!

"Myaa! I'll stay! I'll stay! What's his name?" Millianna asked excitedly as she reached out for the cat in question. Lee gently, languidly shifted it into her arms, scarcely even disturbing the cute kitty in the process. She resisted the urge to just wrap it in a really big hug, since she thought it might not like that! (If it did turn out to be into big hugs, she could make it up, with interest!)

"He does not have a name, but you may call him as you like."

"Myaaa..." A bit of drool escaped the cat's mouth as it laid in her arms, and she thought it was like a sign. "I know! I'll call him Leaks!" It sounded like a really kitty-ish name for some reason, and it fit really well, too!

Lee's lips tightened on his face for a moment before he smiled. "You may name him as you like, but that might be confusing."

"Myaaa, how?"

"...never you mind, Millianna."

"Alright!" She started to skip away, headed back for her apartment, which she was probably going to wind up staying in longer than she'd expected at first. The guys would understand!

* * *

Juvia had been extremely successful in uncovering Ultear's conspiracy with the aid of Lucy, Levy, Gray, and Natsu. She thought that Lucy might try to seduce her beloved Lee if she had been left alone with him, despite the girl's strenuous protestations to the contrary, so she was glad that Lucy had been unable to do so. The only failure had been Ultear's escape from the Magic Council's custody when they had - with the aid of Siegrain - managed to prove her involvement. She felt very bad about that, since her beloved Lee had asked her to help take care of it, but this was only partway taken care of!

She would just have to plead for her beloved Lee's forgiveness now that she had finally made her way home, and stood in front of their house together, the home that they had made for themselves, the home that (any day now!) would have a baby crying out from inside with joy, when she finally got pregnant and had her first of hopefully very many babies. She knocked on the door, hands clasped before her, ready to offer all the most sincere apologies she could and hope for her beloved Lee's love to rule the day.

A strange woman opened it, one with pink hair and two paired beauty marks. "Who are you and what have you done with my beloved Lee?!" She demanded, immediately preparing for battle. She had a sword! She had probably broken in here to attack and kidnap him. Was he alright? She would kill this ruffian if he was not alright!

"I am Ikaruga. I have pledged my loyalty to serve Lee," the woman said, gently bowing. "He saved my life, believing I could become a better person, so I swore to serve him. You are Juvia, yes? He is inside," she explained, opening the door wide.

"Lee! My beloved Lee, where are you?!" Juvia cried out, rushing inside, heedless of the danger. Even if this ruffian attacked her, her body was as formless as water, no blade could cut her.

"Ah! It is good to see you once more, my dear Juvia," came the voice of her beloved Lee, making her heart finally settle in her chest as he appeared, unharmed, before her. She immediately rushed forward to him, desperately wrapping him in her arms, holding herself close to him. Hearing his breath, feeling his heart beating gently in his chest, the faint thump-thump that marked him as alive, as her beloved Lee, was wondrous, as she held him so tightly that she could hardly stand it.

"Oh, my beloved Lee, when this strange ruffian answered the door, I worried that she had done something terrible to you. Fortunately, it seems she truly is simply your employee." And not another lover he had taken on! He had plenty enough already, with her, and Levy, and Konata, and Erza! Even she should be enough for him but her beloved Lee's heart was simply too big, so he allowed these other, extraneous women to attract his attention! (Though in the case of Erza she was obviously more attractive, and in the case of Konata she was an older acquaintance... no, she shouldn't think like this! Her beloved Lee promised her that he would never leave her!)

"She is my servant now, and swore herself to my service for the rest of her life. I heard from Jellal that all went well on your end. I can only hope that is true."

"It isn't! Oh, my beloved Lee, I am so sorry, but we failed to capture Ultear, and she escaped! She has been removed from her position on the magic council, and they did not fire the Etherion, but I failed you!"

"You have not failed me, my dear Juvia. Ultear was a very powerful dark wizard. I am sure we shall see her again, and have the chance to capture her once more." He held her close, and she sighed gently against him, relaxing at last completely, simply letting her body mold itself to his.

"Oh, my beloved Lee, you are so kind..." Juvia breathed out. Then she suddenly remembered what the two had been doing before that hussy Konata had interrupted them. (Even if it was for a good reason.) The thought excited her, imagining her beloved Lee sharing with her some special, secret desire of his, that even he found embarrassing. "Ah! Remember when we were making love, and you said there was something you wanted to do?" She asked, eyes big.

"Yes."

"Can we do it now, please, my beloved Lee! I love to please you!"

Lee gave one quick glance to Ikaruga, then simply hefted Juvia up, carrying her to his bedroom in his arms, letting her kiss at his neck, his throat, his chest. Soon enough the two of them were alone, the door closed behind them. "It is simple, but I fear it may emotionally tax you to do." She nodded rapidly, happily, imagining what strange, wondrous things he might be planning to inflict on her. "It is a roleplaying scenario - you will pretend that our relationship is not one of loving affection, but instead, that you love another man."

"I could never love another man! You are the only one for me!" She explained, with an instantaneous energy. Was this some sort of test?

"I know that, my dear Juvia," he said, tenderly kissing her forehead. "I trust you to never cheat on me." She smiled at those words. "But in this imaginary scenario, you love another man, and I am stealing you away from him."

"I don't understand," she said, truly noncomprehending. Why would he not want her to love him? Was her love not good enough?

"It is simple. You will say things like, 'Your cock is so much better than Gray's,' - Gray shall be our false lover for you - or 'I am sorry that I ever even tried to love Gray, when I could have had you instead!' Things of that nature. You will be loudly declaring, over and over again, that I am the much superior lover to Gray, in every manner imaginable, but you will do it all in the make-believe world where you once were Gray's lover, and once falsely thought _he_ was your true love."

Oh, that was so terrible a fantasy! A fantasy where she did not love her beloved Lee from the moment she set eyes upon him? Where their status as soulmates was not confirmed as his lips met hers? Her beloved Lee had such a dark heart, that he could fantasize about such things. Perhaps he had low self-esteem! That would explain why he wanted to make sure that she complimented him constantly! "I understand, my beloved Lee-" he put his fingers to her lips, silencing her.

"When I remove my cock from my pants, what will you say?"

"Do you want me to fellate you, or sex?" She suggested, completely unsure what the correct answer was.

"No. You will say something like, 'It's so much bigger than Gray's.' And then, if you do kiss it or lick it, you will add that it tastes better. Now, what will you do if I start rubbing my cock against your face?"

"Start rubbing my face back against your cock!" She declared confidently, but by the look on her beloved Lee's face, that wasn't all she needed to do. She was sure this would take a while.

* * *

After a _lot_ of coaching, Juvia appeared to at last understand, and was excited to fulfill my fantasy. I began stripping her naked, stealing away her clothes in a few birisk movements to reveal all that lovely, creamy, curvaceous, beautiful flesh, her full breasts rising and falling with each breath she took, her eyes wandering my own body freely. I rolled my shoulders and then removed my pants, letting my hard cock emerge, it having not softened even once during the previous two hours in anticipation of this moment.

"Oh! It is so much larger than Gray's!" Juvia declared, raising her hand to her mouth with a look of shock and lust, or her best impression of one. "I am truly fortunate to be graced with such a wonderful cock, rather than Gray's tiny one," she added, looking up at me for approval. I moved atop her, smiling, and kissed her on the lips before lining my length up with her slick sex. "Oh, I am so hopeful that I did not get pregnant with Gray's child, so that I can instead become pregnant with your child!" She declared proudly, smiling brightly as she repeated her lines. I grasped her by the hips and slid inside in a long, slow movement. She cast her head back and sighed, her cheeks hot with arousal the whole while, my own lips kissing across her neck, down her shoulders, towards her breasts.

"You are such an attentive and caring lover, completely unlike Gray, who was selfish and incompetent!" She declared happily, moaning softly as one of my hands slid around, brushing through her blue bush to tease her sensitive clit, making her jerk in fits and starts as I rubbed against it. My excitement at her movements, at her behavior, at her responses, was ever growing, ever intensifying. "Oh! Gray could never have satisfied me like this in a thousand years, no matter how hard he tried!" Juvia declared, and I upped my pace in response to her lewd words, really enjoying them.

"That is true. I am far better than Gray, am I not?" She nodded quickly, her voice quavering as she tried and failed to speak, a little gurgle of assent all that came out. "My cock is superior to Gray's cock. My body is superior to Gray's body. My love is superior to Gray's love, that not right?"

"Oh, yes, so very right!" She declared, before an intense orgasm overtook her, her whole body squirming beneath me as she did. I kissed her on the lips, invading her mouth as well, tongue slithering as deep in as I could get. My hands left her clit, her breasts, no longer so focused on her own pleasure. The intensity of her words and the scenario had driven me quite past the brink of sense, and I began to furiously pound away, just fucking the beautiful, loving woman beneath me as she came buckets around my cock, her own legs wrapping around my waist.

When I felt her orgasm finally begin to subside, I broke off the kiss, admiring her red cheeks and blue hair, my length twitching inside her and threatening to explode at any moment - a tiny application of my own magic, and I was not nearly so close as I had been. I wanted to truly enjoy this, to relish in it. "You are far happier being my woman, than you ever were being Gray's woman, are you not?" She nodded rapidly. "Say it. Say that I am the best thing that has ever happened to you."

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me!" She squeaked a bit as I gave a sharp thrust alongside the last word. "So much better than Gray! I cannot believe that I ever foolishly thought that I loved him, when you are so much better! Let me show the whole world that I love you instead of Gray!" Each sentence was said with passion and sincerity, as she wiggled about beneath me, and I pushed myself still further, hearing her speak like that, just ramminga way at her tight, wet sex as she squirmed beneath me. "I hope my words please you! Making you happy is far more important than Gray's feelings, which I do not care about at all any longer!"

At that, I couldn't help myself - I came. I groaned as I did so, my seed splashing out inside her, and she shuddered in response, her own body quivering gently beneath mine as I simply bottomed out and let it all be emptied out inside her. She breathed out, her expression one lost in lust, one hand absently running along her taut stomach as she stared up at me. Her tongue flashed out across her lips, her eyes looking up at me with lewd affection. I almost felt bad as I quietly used my time manipulation magic to make my sperm go back to where it had been, but if I didn't, I'd have difficulty continuing to go, and of course she might get pregnant, and she was far too young for that.

I pulled out of her, sighing and sagging onto the bed, taking a brief moment to catch my breath. I didn't technically need to, given my time manipulation magic, but it was refreshing when I took the opportunity, the relaxation that ensued from genuine recovery much more satisfying than the simple puff-of-smoke vanishing act that I might otherwise have experienced.

It was probably a good thing that I did so, since Juvia rose from where she was laying after a good few seconds. "Your cock is so good," she said, almost salivating as she shifted in between my legs. "I hope my dutiful service means that I will get to enjoy it many times in the future. Gray was frequently far too tired to do so," she explained, and then she leaned down, her lips wrapping around my cockhead, and simply sliding down my whole length in a single elegant movement, her throat swelling to accommodate my cock. Her nose pressed into my pubes, her eyes looked up at me with warmth and desire, and saliva dribbled free from her mouth as she sucked on the hard length in her mouth, cheeks hollowing. Her tongue hungrily lapped at the underside of my cock, and I reached down, softly petting her, nonverbally telling her she was doing a good job.

We were in the roleplay scenario still, so... "My cock is far more delicious than Gray's, is it not?" She nodded around my length, twisting it around in her throat and making me groan in pleasure, hips bucking up into her face, balls slapping her chin softly as pleasure coursed through my whole body. "I am far kinder than him, as well. He forced you to languish in an agonizing wait for the mere chance to perform fellatio?" She nodded along with that, another pulse of pleasure accompanying the movement. "So long to pleasure his cock with your beautiful mouth, but it now truly belongs in its current position, wrapped around my length, does it not?"

To that question, she both nodded _and_ hummed, her throat and mouth serving to provide an intense fellatio experience, saliva dripping free and splattering down onto the ground. Her tongue swished back and forth on the underside of my cock with the same eagerness of a puppy's tail. "That is my sweet and dutiful Juvia," I told her. "You belong here, pleasing me, not wasting your time with another man." She nodded more rapidly at that, her mouth a bit sloppy, saliva spewing out spit along her chin as she stared up at me to read my face for every single tiny little expression I might give.

I was the one who peeled her off, having begun to grow concerned she might simply asphyxiate herself upon my length. She popped off with a wet noise, more saliva escaping her mouth, splashing down onto her bare breasts as she looked up at me, expression half one of unvarnished worship, half one of concern that she had in some way displeased me. I simply kept my hand held to around her chin, forcing her to stare up at me as my length throbbed and twitched in the open air. She admirably started to speak again. "Oh, I truly love fellating you! It isn't like with Gray, where it was a chore! I would gladly do nothing but suck your cock every day, since it is so tasty, warm, hard, and wonderful!"

With a line such as that, I could not control myself - I simply jammed her whole mouth down my length, forcefully plugging her throat up in a moment, my length twitching in her throat, threatening to explode at any moment. Her eyes stared up at me, a lazy smile in them, as I simply ground her into my pelvis, holding her in place. If she were a more ordinary girl, perhaps she would begin to struggle or offer some sign of complaint, when the time began to stretch out into minutes, but not Juvia - Juvia proudly stared up at me all the while, even as her eyelids began to droop.

Tempting as it was to do otherwise, I did the right thing, peeling her up and off my cock. She panted and gasped, a bit of drool running over her lower lip as she stared up at me, genuinely salivating to continue her fellatio. It was an exquisite sight. "Do you think that fellating me is better than the best lovemaking that Gray ever managed, Juvia?"

She nodded rapidly - so rapidly, in fact, that she sent a bit of her spittle spraying around, splashing on my chest. "To feel your cock in my mouth is so much better than to feel the tiny, worthless cock of that loser Gray, who isn't even a real man, not like you!" She declared, in several ways borrowing from my earlier advice on lines to say, and it had exactly the intended effect, driving me to thrust my length into her throat, filling it up entirely in a heartbeat. She gurgled wetly around my cock, her eyes widening in surprise - then a smile began to form in them, a certain giddy pride that she had managed to make me feel good, in an entirely unique way.

"That is correct. I am far, far superior to your previous lover." She nodded around my dick enthusiastically, bits of spittle escaping her mouth and dribbling down onto the bed beneath us as she did so, and she hummed excitedly as well, serving to vibrate my cock in her throat. It was truly a wonderful moment, one of absolutely exquisite pleasure, and I couldn't help myself but come, spraying hot seed straight down her throat quite quickly, fingers clenching at the back of her head. When I was completely spent, I removed my hand, letting her peel off, though she smiled brightly up at me.

* * *

Her beloved Lee truly loved this entire "roleplaying scenario" he had created! Juvia had some difficulty with really getting into character - how could she possibly love Gray, who was obviously far inferior to her beloved Lee, after all? - but she had forced herself to do so, for the sake of her beloved Lee, and she had seemingly succeeded with flying colors! He was so eager, he was coming so quickly, too! This was the first time since they'd first made love that he had placed his cock inside her and orgasmed more times than she had herself, it was really amazing and she wanted to keep going, to show her beloved Lee that she would do absolutely anything for him!

She slapped the cock against her cheek, trying to think of the best line to say as his spit-slick length smeared against her face. "Oh, your cock tastes so much better than Gray's tiny, worthless, useless, pathetic, unlovable cock! I love it so much more! And I love you so much more! I'm so happy that I am your woman instead of his, thank you so much!" She declared it with gusto, his thick cock twitching against her features as she spoke, and she couldn't help but smile at the responsiveness he had to such words! She barely even knew that Gray person, but if it satisfied her beloved Lee so much, she would mention his inferiority every time they made love!

She hungrily dove back down his length, humming as she slid it all the way deep inside her throat, making it twitch and throb with a need to burst once more. It could burst as many times as he liked! When he started asking her questions about how much better he was than Gray, she gladly nodded and hummed in the affirmative. He was so much better than Gray, after all! How could anyone possibly compare to her beloved Lee? They couldn't! Her beloved Lee was perfect in every way!

She wound up sucking his cock for hours, her beloved Lee letting her do so, only occasionally making her stop so she could tell him things about how he was a clearly superior lover to Gray, which she did with gusto and as much inventiveness as she could manage!

* * *

Gray lay down in his bed, another sneeze escaping his nose. Lucy evaded the attack, but then reached down towards his forehead. "You don't have a fever," Lucy said, her lips squirming on her face in confusion.

"I don't feel bad other than the sneezing," he said.

"Maybe it's allergies?" Lucy suggested. She couldn't think of much else it could be, after all. "Or maybe it's because you keep taking your shirt off, you caught a cold," she continued, smiling at her own joke.

Another sneeze escaped the poor guy's throat, and she couldn't keep ribbing him any longer.


End file.
